


It was such a crazy journey but now I’m back in your arms

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: You've got me going crazy [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum thought he had things figured out. He was the CEO of a company. He didn't have time for a pack. So why the hell did he bring home Mark and Yugyeom? And why was he offering to uproot his home just so Jackson, BamBam and their little pup could live in a quiet, homey pack environment? And what was Jaebum supposed to do about Mark's unrequited love for him? Jaebum had a mate. Two of them. Is Jinyoung the answer to Mark's breaking heart? And why isn't Youngjae having any heats? He was obviously an omega; so what was broken in his body preventing his true biology from coming through? Is this all too much for Jaebum to handle? Can two alphas even coexist in the same environment without killing (or fucking) each other?</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>So this story is a sort of spin off of "Let's break all the rules". It starts between chapters 6/7/8 or so, and doesn't follow directly with that fic. It also has its own spin off ft. vixx: "All you need, all you got." There's some crossover between characters in all these fics, but these can be read independently of each other if you want. I haven't worked out all the kinks and I don't have all the characters properly worked out, but I'll be updating tags as I go. Stay tuned for more :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything felt like home

They met by chance. Neither of them knew that Namjoon was a mutual friend until months after they met. Jaebum was the CEO of a big company. He’d inherited it from his father when he was twenty and he was twenty-four now. It was October and he was visiting his sister and her mate on a rare weekend he had off. She had joined another pack about two years ago and had gotten along well with the alpha of the pack. He ended up leaving a lot later than he’d expected, so he stopped halfway there at one of those complexes meant for packless wolves to stay at until they were ready to move on. These often doubled as hotels and Jaebum walked inside it a bit after nine pm. A blonde haired alpha was at the desk, his feet up on it and a young omega sitting on the seat beside him. 

The alpha looked up, glasses slipping down his nose. “Hi there, what can I do for you?”

“I was hoping to get a room for the night.”

“Just one night?” 

“Um yeah.”

The other alpha pulled his feet off of the desk, wincing as he straightened his body all the way. He tugged a key out of the drawer behind him. “I’m Jackson. For an overnight stay, check-out is at 10am.”

Jaebum passed him his credit card. “Do you know of any good take-out nearby?”

The omega at the desk perked up, and for the first time Jaebum noticed the omega was pregnant. “Yeah! There’s this wonderful Thai place down the street and they have the best noodles in the entire world except of course for Thailand, and then next door to that is the best fucking Chinese restaurant and other than China, it’s the best food in the world.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “I get it BamBam, I’ll go buy you _both_ after Jimin and Yoongi get here.”

The omega pouted. “Fine.”

Jackson turned back to Jaebum. “Yeah, those two are really good. Down the opposite way is an Italian restaurant, and if you just want burgers then there’s a drive through McDonalds just a bit beyond that.”

“Cool.”

The omega grumbled out something and Jackson rolled his eyes. “I can get you burgers too.” The other alpha said. “I apologize for my omega…he’s literally a bitch if he doesn’t eat and we’re waiting on friends to arrive before we can get any.”

Jaebum laughed. “That’s okay. How long til he pups?”

Jackson considered the omega for a moment. “He’s due in about two months, but something tells me we don’t have that long.” The alpha shrugged. 

“It’s cuz you fuck me too hard.” The omega said casually and Jackson blushed. 

Jaebum laughed. “Well I’d better get going then. See you around?” He said and Jackson nodded.

 

\---  
Jaebum returned to the complex a bit after ten thirty, deciding to actually stop at the Italian restaurant and eat in for once. It was nice to go somewhere and do something without people recognizing him. He wasn’t famous per say, but everyone in the area he lived in knew who he was. Even people he could consider to be his friend still bowed the full ninety degrees to him in public before they would greet him properly. It annoyed Jaebum. He was a normal person, often younger than some of his peers and it was nice to be treated like a regular member of society.

When he walked back into the lobby, Jackson and BamBam were both still sitting at the desk, but another mated pair had joined them and boxes of Chinese and Thai takeout littered the desk. Jackson looked up and beckoned Jaebum over. “Want to join us? We’re done eating but you could come join us if you want.”

Jaebum looked at the funny bunch. “You want me to join you? But I don’t know you.”

Jackson shrugged. “You seem nice. Come on, just sit. This is Yoongi,” Jackson gestured at the blonde haired beta, who barely glanced up. “And this is Jimin.” The orange haired omega grinned, waving the other alpha over.

“Come on, sit. What’s your name?” Jimin asked.

“I’m Jaebum.” He carefully sat down beside Jimin. 

“Stop flirting.” The other beta grumbled, pushing at Jimin. 

Jimin simply smiled at his beta, slipping their hands together. “So what do you do?” Jimin asked him.

Jaebum hesitated. “I work at a pretty big company.”

“Do you make stuff?” BamBam asked.

Jackson pushed him. “Don’t ask stupid questions, everyone makes stuff.”

“Well yeah. I’m not too sure I want to discuss the nature of my work, but I enjoy it.”

Jackson nodded, passing the other alpha a beer casually. “So what brings you to this area?”

“Passing through. Visiting my sister.”

“Do you have a pack?” Jimin asked casually.

Jaebum shook his head. “No time for one. I’m busy all the time.” He shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m used to living on my own.”

“Take it from me, packs are annoying.” Yoongi spoke up.

Jaebum glanced over at the mostly quiet beta. “Why?”

“Heat cycles are a bitch, nobody is on the same schedule, and oh my god don’t get me started on how noisy it can get just in everyday life. What’s a guy got to do to get a decent night’s sleep?”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “You sleep until 4pm whenever you can. It’s not our fault you sleep at weird hours.” He looked over at Jaebum. “Heat cycles aren’t even that bad. Yoongi’s just pissed cuz one of the betas in our pack just went into heat without warning.”

“He was _your_ fucking friend first. If Jin didn’t get all hot for him he wouldn’t be at my house—I was there first, don’t forget—getting the most revolting ass fucking-” Jimin clapped a hand over Yoongi’s mouth.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s just a bit annoying…all the time.”

BamBam nodded. “Seriously. He’s the most obnoxious person I’ve ever met.”

Yoongi fixed the young omega with a withering glare. “Ditto to you.” He griped.

Jaebum laughed as he stood up. “I do feel like I’m heavily infringing on your personal time. You all seem quite close. But yeah, I’ll head to my room now. It was nice to meet you.”

Jackson nodded at him. “Same to you.”

Jaebum headed to his room. For one evening he had felt like a normal person. Nobody had treated him any different, and a group of strangers had asked him to sit down and join him in something he felt like a complete third wheel to. Awkward as it was, he had enjoyed it. 

 

\---  
Mark noticed the new alpha right away. He had quite a firm presence but he seemed gentle. The way he interacted with his sister, Nawoon, was a good indicator of how he treated other wolves, and as soon as his niece and nephew came out, along with the other three pups in the pack, the alpha was all kinds of fun with them.

It wasn’t until the pack dinner that evening that Mark decided he wanted to introduce himself. “I’m Mark.”

“Jaebum.” The alpha put his hand forward, gripping Mark’s in a firm handshake. “I’ve noticed you looking at me a lot. Figured you’d come over soon enough.”

Mark shrugged. “Yeah. Do you have a pack?”

The alpha shook his head. “Nah. I don’t need one.”

Mark nodded. “Ah. I see.”

“Did...were you hoping for something?”

“Maybe?”

Jaebum pursed his lips. “I can think about it, okay?”

Mark nodded. “That’s fine. If you’re packless then you likely don’t just want some random beta coming along and joining you.”

“We’ll see.”

Mark nodded, and Jaebum returned to his sister. Mark sat down next to his friend Yugyeom. “Yeah he’s not interested in me.”

Yugyeom shrugged. “He’s cute though. And since his sister is in this pack, maybe he’ll come back and be more interested in you.”

“Eh. It’s okay if not. I wouldn’t expect anything.”

Fifteen minutes later the alpha came back up to Mark. “Do you know who I am?”

“Um, you said you were Jaebum. And you’re Nawoon’s brother. But that’s all I know.”

“You don’t know where I work?” Jaebum seemed agitated and he was talking quickly.

“Why would I know that?”

“Some people recognize me on sight. I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t seeking me out because of my money. You’re not right?”

“Um, no. You’re attractive. You seem like a good alpha. You’re good with pups. You just smell like a strong, capable alpha. I’m surprised you don’t already have a pack. Your financial status doesn’t matter to me.”

Jaebum looked surprised. “Oh. Thank you. I feel honored. And if you want, I’ve changed my mind. I want a pack. With you.”

Mark’s eyebrows raised. Yugyeom smiled and pushed at him. “Sure. That’d be awesome.”

Jaebum suddenly noticed Yugyeom. “What about you? Were you looking for another-” The alpha stopped. “Shit.”

Yugyeom looked up at Jaebum. “Oh my god. I’m your mate?”

Jaebum swallowed nervously. “Yeah. Shit. I wasn’t...I’m not...”

Yugyeom smiled. “It’s okay. I have ruts so you don’t have to deal with heats. We’ll take stuff slow okay? What’s your name?”

“Jaebum.” He put forward his hand and Yugyeom shook it.

“Well Jaebum, _mate_ , it’s a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yugyeom. I guess at this point I have no choice but to join your new pack?”

Jaebum nodded. “Shit. So fucking much has happened. What the hell?”

Yugyeom stood up, gently setting a hand on the alpha’s shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll help you figure stuff out.”

“When are you leaving?” Mark asked.

“Day after tomorrow.” Jaebum replied.

“Okay. We can work with that. Should we get a moving vehicle?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I have a truck.”

“Okay. Yugyeom and I will go and start packing. We can make all the arrangements to move our things. Your sister knows where we live if you need anything or want to spend time with us before we leave.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that. I’m a little caught off guard though. All of this. I’m not a spontaneous person. At all.”

Yugyeom smiled. “It’s alright.”

Jaebum was left standing there, staring after the two betas who were suddenly part of his pack. He immediately went to his sister. “What are Mark and Yugyeom like?”

She frowned at him. “What did you do?”

“Um, Yugyeom is my mate and Mark is gonna be in my pack.”

She laughed. “You’re in for quite the adventure with those two.”

“Fuck.”

 

\---  
Jaebum walked back into the complex Jackson owned, Mark and Yugyeom in tow. “Hi Jaebum.” The alpha said.

“I need three rooms.”

Jackson stared at him. “How did you pick up two pack members in less than four days?”

Jaebum shrugged. “I don’t know. Where’s your mate?”

“BamBam? He had his pup.”

“When?”

“He delivered it this morning.”

“Is he okay? And the pup?”

“They’re okay. He’s not well though. But there’s not much I can do right now. Me being upstairs and worrying over him isn’t helping. He sent me downstairs about an hour ago so I’m back to working now.” Jackson shrugged. “There’s not much I can do about it.”

Jaebum never quite knew what prompted him, but his mouth started moving without his permission. “I don’t have to be in my office every day. I’m already going to be needing to move to another place. How would you feel if I got a house near here and you joined my pack. I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to find someone else to help you man the desk. You need time off and BamBam probably needs an actual home in which to raise a pup.” Jaebum suddenly stopped talking.

Jackson stared at him. “You’re offering us to join your pack?”

“Um no. Maybe. I don’t know. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Jackson laughed. “Why don’t the three of you get settled into pack life and in a year we can talk about it again okay?”

Jaebum nodded and took the keys that Jackson handed him. “Did your friends leave?”

“Yeah they went back to their pack to give us space.”

“Ah I see. Well I guess we’ll see you when we check out.”

“I don’t think I’ll be at the desk in the morning. I have someone else coming to man the desk for me. But let me give you my number. I wouldn’t mind keeping in touch with you.” Jackson scrawled out his number on a paper and passed it to Jaebum. “See ya later man.”

Jaebum nodded and Yugyeom gently guided Jaebum down the hallway. They stopped at the stairs and went up to the second floor. The three rooms were all in a row. “You take the biggest one.” Mark said. “Can we all sit and talk for a bit?”

“Yeah we can do that.” Jaebum unlocked the room on the end and stepped inside. Yugyeom settled himself on the bed, Mark sat beside him, and Jaebum sat on the armchair.

“You’re just making all kinds of dramatic changes in your life aren’t you?” Mark asked. “Asking another alpha who just had a pup if he wants to join your pack right after you just got a mate and started a pack? It’s actually really cute.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who asked me anyway. Would you like me to claim both of you as my pack now?”

Mark shrugged. “Yeah that’d be nice.” Jaebum stood up and pulled Mark upright. The beta tipped his head to the side and let Jaebum scent his neck. The alpha gently closed his canines over Mark’s collarbone and the beta shuddered. “God that felt good.” He whispered.

“Really?” Jaebum asked.

“Yeah. You’re such a capable alpha. I feel like I could run a marathon.”

“I didn’t know it was like that.”

Mark nodded. “Of course. You’re a good alpha. I knew I picked right.”

“Were you both raised in that pack?”

“Yeah. It’s nice to have a change and for it to be with such a good alpha. I don’t think you understand how satisfying and comforting your claim is.”

“Oh. I didn’t know. I’ve never claimed anyone before.”

Mark patted his arm. “I figure I should leave you two alone when you claim him. In case...” Mark trailed off, a grin on his face. “Goodnight alpha. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Jaebum gaped after Mark in surprise. Yugyeom grinned up at his alpha. “Ignore him. I’m not expecting anything from you that you’re not ready to give. I’m patient.”

“This all is kind of a lot. Not that it really matters or anything. It’s not an excuse.”

Yugyeom patted the bed. “Just sit. All you have to do is claim me. You don’t need to mate with me yet. We can do that later.”

“What if I take a long time to be ready?”

Yugyeom shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. As I said, I’m patient.”

“You said you have ruts, have you already been with someone before?”

“Yeah. We thought I presented as an alpha because I had a rut when one of the omegas in the pack went into heat. I never popped a knot though. But I helped her through her heat regardless. So for awhile I was the beta to go to when someone needed help during a heat. That stopped a few months ago. Someone else stepped up.”

“How long did you do it?”

“Two and a half years? I presented a bit young. I was 17. I just turned 20.”

“How old is Mark?”

“21. He’s almost exactly a year older than me. But we were pups together. How old are you?”

“24.”

“You’re not that much older than us. But yeah, Mark is right. You smell all kinds of capable. It’s actually really comforting. Especially knowing you’re my mate. By the way, I don’t mind bottoming. But I am rather dominant just because that’s what I’ve gotten used to.”

“We’ll have to talk about that at some point. Not that it’s a particularly big issue. I don’t think I’d mind being on the bottom.”

Yugyeom hummed. “That’s actually really hot. Alphas who don’t mind taking it up the ass? Shit. You’re better than I would have expected.”

Jaebum ducked his head. “I’m just trying to be flexible for your sake.”

Yugyeom leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Jaebum’s cheek. “You’re perfect the way you are. I know you’ll be a good alpha when the time comes for us to mate. Let’s hold off on it for awhile.”

“Sure. I don’t think I’m quite ready for a mate, let alone a pack. This is all really sudden for me. But I think it’ll be good for me. My circles literally only involve the people who work for me. Only a very few of my employees treat me more like a friend than their boss.”

Yugyeom gently rubbed Jaebum’s arm. “What kind of boss are you? Are you approachable?”

“I don’t know, I guess not. I mean I’m the CEO, so even when I’m in the grocery store buying fucking milk, people bow to me the full 90 degrees and I’m so sick of it. I’m a normal ass person too you know?”

Yugyeom nodded. “Does it have anything to do with your alpha status? Or is it all just the fact that you own and run a company?”

“I have no idea. Either way I don’t like it.”

“Well I can promise you I won’t treat you any differently. I didn’t know you owned a company though. That’s cool. Must be really stressful though.”

“Yeah. It can be. There’s so many things I have to be aware of. To be honest I’m probably not the right person to be the leader of a pack. I’m too distracted. I bring my work home with me. I don’t sleep enough when I should, and I’m pretty much married to my work.”

“Well I’ll help you to separate work from home okay? I’m not that worried about it. To a certain extent, it’s good for you to be so invested in your work. If you have that same sort of focus with your pack and mate and pups when you’re home with us, then I’m positive you’ll be a fantastic leader. You can at least acknowledge that you know that you don’t separate home and work life very well. That’s a good thing. It means you’re already aware that its an issue.” Yugyeom stood up. “I’d better let you get some rest. We can talk more when we get to your place tomorrow.” The beta smiled and left the room. Jaebum debated for a moment before going over to Yugyeom’s room.

He knocked and Yugyeom opened it. “Yeah? What’s up?”

Jaebum shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t want you to leave. Do you think you could come back? For a little bit?”

“Miss me already? I was gone for one minute. We haven’t even mated yet.” Yugyeom grinned.

Jaebum shrugged, shifting his weight a bit. “I just want to be with you right now. I can’t explain it.”

Yugyeom pulled the alpha inside, shutting the door, before he tilted his head to the side. “Go on, claim me as your pack, mate me if you want.”

“Can I? Really? Is that okay?”

Yugyeom nodded, a smile on his face. “Go ahead Jaebum.” He lowered his voice. “Claim me.”

Jaebum groaned and grabbed Yugyeom’s shoulders, bringing the beta towards him and latching onto his neck to firmly claim his new mate. Yugyeom groaned and gripped his alpha’s shoulders. 

“Fuck.” He breathed.

 

\---  
Mark and Yugyeom were in relative awe at Jaebum’s home. It was far too big for just him. His too big flat had an extra bedroom and a den, which was pretty much exclusively where Jaebum lived. He had a bed in that room and he generally used it for when he was working on things at home.

“I’ll remake the bed in the master bedroom. Yugyeom you can put your stuff in there since at some point we’ll share that space. Mark, there’s a guest bedroom. I can look for a bigger place for us at some point.”

Mark nodded and Yugyeom rubbed Jaebum’s arm gently. “Don’t stress yourself out too much. We adjust relatively easily so I’m not too worried about things. The details will work themselves out over time.”

Jaebum nodded, shifting rather awkwardly as his two new packmates familiarized themselves with their new home. Mark settled himself in front of the tv and turned on some daytime television, and then proceeded to ignore the tv in favor of scrolling through his phone. Yugyeom eventually joined him on the couch, beckoning Jaebum over to join them. Jaebum let his mate curl up next to him, eventually warming up to the warmth emanating from Yugyeom as the beta let gentle waves of contentment off in his pheromones. It was comforting to have the beta so freely expressing his happiness and security in such an intimate way.

“What made you come over and talk to me in the first place Mark?”

“You had a good presence. And Yugyeom dared me to. Plus you’re really hot.” Mark spoke without looking up from his phone, but the tips of his ears turned the slightest bit red.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry. I know you’re mated to Yugyeom. I just…I like you. Maybe it’s just that you’re such a capable alpha and I’m attracted to how safe I feel with you. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.”

Jaebum swallowed, unsure of what to say. “It’s okay. I guess. I don’t exactly know what to say.” He turned his attention back to the television, taking note of when Yugyeom’s mood shifted just slightly in concern for his friend.

After dinner, Mark disappeared to his room, and Yugyeom and Jaebum were left alone. The beta seemed content to just stay snuggled up against Jaebum’s side. “We should watch a movie. Have you seen that new superhero movie that came out like two months ago?”

“Um, which superhero?”

Yugyeom sat up. “It was the hype for like ages. It’s that Avengers movie. Have you not seen it yet?”

“Yugyeom, I haven’t been to a movie theatre since I was 19. I haven’t had the time. I haven’t seen anything lately.”

Yugyeom looked unfazed and stood up excitedly. “Cool! I’ll go get the DVD and we can watch it right now.”

“I don’t have a DVD player.” 

Yugyeom halted. “You don’t?”

“No. But we can rent it online. Sit down you rambunctious thing.”

Yugyeom glowered at the alpha with a sparkle in his eyes and let Jaebum manipulate the tv until a screen was brought up. “I just enter the name in here? That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“Cool.” As soon as the movie started, Yugyeom snuggled himself into the alpha’s body, tugging one of Jaebum’s arms around his torso. “Don’t fall asleep on me okay?”

Jaebum grinned, pressing a light kiss to Yugyeom’s head. “I’ll try.”

Yugyeom grinned. “You’d better.” Jaebum chuckled, gradually tightening his grip on the beta as the beginning credits rolled onto the screen. Everything felt like home and Jaebum was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed Jaebum says "fuck" a lot...my bad...I promise he'll be more eloquent in future chapters lol.  
> let me know what you think of this :) Still toying with ideas for future chapters and this is literally all I have written for this fic so far, but I'm excited to write it. It's been in my head for at least a month now.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	2. Something was wrong with his biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe a lot of the ideas for this series to my bestie and muse. She's been brainstorming with me and helping me make sure I'm writing everyone properly. This fic wouldn't be a thing without her. Yep. Enjoy this. I'm loving writing this omg.
> 
> Also, I had Monsta X's Perfect Girl on repeat while writing this. omf its so gooddddddd.

Jackson was downstairs with Yoongi, the two of them casually discussing the stock market or something. Later, Jackson was never able to recall exactly what they had been talking about before Jimin practically flew down the stairs. “It’s BamBam…I think he’s having his pup right now.” The omega panted. Jackson bolted and ran up the stairs, Jimin hot on his heels.

BamBam was in the middle of his nest, belly enormous, and he was clutching the sheets and blankets underneath himself. “Jackson.” He whispered. “It hurts.”

Jackson knelt down beside his mate. “It’s too early sweetie. We should go to a doctor.”

BamBam shook his head. “No. Don’t make me leave my nest. Please Jackson.”

“Okay. Okay we’ll stay here.”

Jimin hung on the fringes awkwardly. “Hyung…should Yoongi and I leave?”

“I don’t know…maybe. I think we need to be alone.” Jackson said. “Go to room 30. Sunny offered to man the desk…I’ll call you if I need you.”

“You know, if you had a pack you wouldn’t have to worry about this.”

Jackson glanced back at Yoongi who had finally made his way up the stairs. “What?”

“Well, I don’t know. Having other people around to help you with this. I know the two of us aren’t pack to you and you don’t want us here, but if we were, you wouldn’t want us to leave. I just think that either you should take Namjoon’s offer or you should seriously start looking for a pack. I know that you’ve said that’s not what you want or need or whatever bullshit you’ve been saying, but you’d be better with a pack, especially with a pup.”

BamBam raised himself up on his elbow. “Yoongi are you sick? I’ve never heard you talk this much in my entire life.” 

Jackson and Jimin were both staring at Yoongi in shock. “Just food for thought I guess. Let’s head out Jimin. Um, it was nice to visit, as always.” As they headed down the stairs, Jackson and BamBam heard Yoongi mutter. “Fuck…now we have to deal with Hoseok’s heat and Namjoon’s rut.”

BamBam giggled. “It’s nice that we can make Yoongi suffer.” He said. “Come lay down with me. It hasn’t really started yet and I want to be in your arms.”

Jackson nodded. Hours passed and BamBam’s pain levels only increased but with no progress whatsoever. Jackson called a doctor at one point to make sure he was helping his mate in the best way possible, and after being reassured that BamBam would still have his pup healthy, Jackson simply stayed with his mate. Jackson nursed his omega through each of the pains, leaving the room only once to get some fruit, granola bars, and water.

And when little Taehyung was born, twenty-seven hours later, Jackson couldn’t be happier. His mate and his pup were both breathing, and healthy aside from exhaustion.

But BamBam was weak. He was still young and he’d had his pup too early. Taehyung needed extra care given his tiny size, and Jackson was beside himself trying to interpret what BamBam said he wanted or needed to take care of the both of them. BamBam would fall asleep mid-sentence, and he was rather cryptic in his requests. And the more Jackson fretted, the more annoyed the omega got.

“Just go downstairs and work damn it! I’m not a child. I can take care of our pup just fine on my own today okay?” BamBam finally snapped at him.

Jackson eventually did as his omega said, slinking down the stairs. He settled down at his desk, not focused on his work. The bell was rung four times before he looked up at a guest and after that it was quiet for close to a half hour. The door opened and the familiar scent of one particular alpha flooded the room. It was Jaebum. Jackson couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he liked this other alpha. He didn’t know why, but he did. And when he heard the younger’s invitation to have him, BamBam, and Taehyung in their pack, Jackson found himself actually considering it. “Why don’t the three of you get settled into pack life and in a year we can talk about it again okay?” He said and once the alpha and his new pack had left, Jackson darted up the stairs. He quietly opened the door.

“Go back to work or I’ll throw a shoe at you!” BamBam snapped, his tone quiet even though he sounded pissed.

“Remember Jaebum from a couple nights ago?” He asked.

BamBam nodded and paused mid-reach for something to throw at Jackson. “What about him?”

Jackson shrugged. “He offered us to join his pack.”

“What pack?”

“Oh. He got two betas while he was gone. I told him maybe and that in a year we can talk about it, but I’ve never actually wanted to be in a pack before.”

BamBam rolled his eyes with a smile. “Go back to work. We can talk about this later Jackson.”

Jackson leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Okay love. I’ll see you later sweetie. Text me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Jackson sat down at his desk again and his phone buzzed. He read the cute text from his mate and set his phone back down again with a smile, content.

 

\---  
It took a number of weeks for Jaebum to properly settle into a routine. He still worked every day, even most weekends, but whenever he arrived home, Mark and Yugyeom were ready and waiting for him. They kept the house clean, and took care of making dinner every single evening. The three of them would spend the evening watching television and generally just bonding together as a pack. Jaebum began to warm up to Yugyeom’s constant touchy presence, but Jaebum began to notice an odd sort of coldness from Mark.

He pulled the beta aside one afternoon and asked him about it but Mark didn’t seem inclined to tell Jaebum what was going on. Even with extra prodding, and questioning Yugyeom, Jaebum couldn’t figure out what was going on with Mark.

When they had been a pack for a month. Yugyeom and Jaebum finally decided they were ready to mate each other properly. It took a good half hour of them both arguing to determine who was going to top, and eventually Jaebum won out. “I’m your alpha and I have to mate you first.”

Yugyeom huffed. “Fine, but only on the condition that afterwards, I get to fuck you too.”

Jaebum considered for a second. “Okay fine.” He said, and then Yugyeom pounced. He crashed his lips to his alpha’s and Jaebum’s hands came down to grip Yugyeom’s hips. 

Yugyeom groaned and pulled away from Jaebum’s lips to suck on his neck. “Wanted to fuck you since I saw you.” He groaned. 

Jaebum shuddered. “Is that so?” He managed to gasp out. 

Yugyeom nodded, looping his fingers in Jaebum’s belt loops and dragging him backwards towards the bed. As soon as Yugyeom’s knees hit the bed, he pulled Jaebum on top of him as he fell back on it. Jaebum groaned as he felt their clothed dicks brush against each other. “Fuck alpha. You feel so fucking thick.” Yugyeom started frantically trying to undo Jaebum’s jeans. 

Jaebum chuckled. “Calm down sweetie. You’ll get my cock soon enough love.”

Yugyeom huffed and continued trying to get Jaebum’s pants off. “Please. I want to fucking taste it.” He groaned. 

Jaebum pushed Yugyeom’s hands off of him and stepped back to unbutton his jeans. He slipped them down his thighs. Yugyeom’s hands instantly slipped inside Jaebum’s boxers and pulled out the alpha’s cock. Yugyeom dropped to his knees and sucked Jaebum’s dick into his mouth. Jaebum grinned at the beta’s eagerness. “Do you like it?” He asked.

“Fuck, it’s so good.” Yugyeom groaned as he mouthed at the head. “God it fucking tastes better than omega dick.”

Jaebum tugged at Yugyeom’s hair. “Stop playing around and just suck on it Yugyeom.” He growled, and then rocked his hips forward, fucking himself deeper into Yugyeom’s mouth. The beta moaned and relaxed his jaw, taking the alpha’s dick in further. Jaebum noticed Yugyeom palming his dick through his pants and lightly brushed over it with his foot. “Do you think you could cum just from sucking my dick?”

Yugyeom groaned. “Maybe.” He whispered when he pulled back.

Jaebum chuckled and helped Yugyeom up and onto the bed. “Okay sweetie. Pants off. I’m gonna fuck you good now.”

Yugyeom shuddered and let the alpha maneuver his pants off. Jaebum hummed as he ran his fingers along the beta’s leaking cock. “Damn your cock is nice.” Jaebum pressed his lips to the tip of Yugyeom’s dick. Yugyeom bucked his hips up lightly only for Jaebum to press him down against the bed. Jaebum smirked as the beta groaned in frustration and reached for the bedside table for the bottle of lube. He flicked the cap and squirted some over his fingers. He carefully slipped it inside of Yugyeom’s hole and the beta grunted. “How long has it been since you took it up the ass?” Jaebum asked.

“I’ve never had it up the ass. Always topped.”

“Do you ever finger yourself?”

Yugyeom nodded. “Yeah. Sometimes. It feels good but I’ve never had anyone want to take me. Omegas would play with me if they wanted but the never-” He arched as Jaebum crooked his fingers just so. 

Jaebum grinned and added a second finger. “Go on.”

“I’m just really inexperienced. At least with being a bottom. But you feel really good.”

“Ready for a third?” Jaebum asked as he drizzled lube over a third finger. He slowly pressed in and Yugyeom hissed at the intrusion.

“Hurts.” Yugyeom managed.

Jaebum stopped. “I’m sorry sweetie. What do I need to do to make you feel better love?”

“Just go slower?” Yugyeom shifted, unintentionally taking Jaebum’s fingers deeper.

Jaebum nodded, slowly crooking his fingers against Yugyeom’s prostate. Within a minute, the beta was squirming down on Jaebum’s fingers, begging for more. Jaebum groaned as he watched his mate writhe underneath him, victim to his teasing fingers.

“Please just fuck me.” Yugyeom finally gasped out.

Jaebum grinned and slowly pulled his fingers out. He leaned back on his heels, slicking up his cock with the leftover lube on his fingers. He squirted more lube onto his dick and then carefully aligned himself with Yugyeom’s hole. “Tell me if you need me to stop. I’ve never fucked anyone before but I’ll try and go slow for you.”

Yugyeom nodded anxiously and gripped Jaebum’s thighs as the alpha slowly pressed inside him. He hissed and Jaebum managed to stop, his thighs shaking from the effort. “Fuck I’m so full.”

“I’m not even halfway in.” Jaebum replied.

Yugyeom groaned and threw his head back. “More.”

Jaebum complied and slipped himself in further. He hit something deep inside the beta and Yugyeom’s legs suddenly tightened around Jaebum’s waist, bringing the alpha in all the way. Jaebum groaned as he bottomed out inside of his mate. “Fuck Yugyeom you feel so fucking good.” Jaebum panted as he pressed his lips to Yugyeom’s for a heated kiss.

“Hngg alpha right there. Fuck me good please. I need you.” Yugyeom replied.

 

\---  
Mark leaned against the wall of his bedroom, knees up to his chest. He could hear Jaebum and Yugyeom fucking in the other room, against the other wall fortunately, but he could hear them nonetheless. Their breathless pants and their harsh grunts of each others’ names were clearly audible to Mark’s ears. And it was eating him up inside. He finally pushed off of the bed, pacing in the room for a minute. He knew he had no right to be jealous. Mark wasn’t Jaebum's mate, Yugyeom was.

But Mark was drawn to Jaebum. He had been since he’d laid eyes on him. He’d imprinted on the alpha somehow in a way only mates did. Mark sighed, finally sinking back down on his bed. There wasn’t anything he could do. His place was in this room, not in Jaebum’s bed. He was just the other beta in the pack, the third wheel. Something didn’t feel right for Mark. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was wrong with his biology. He sighed. Could he even bring this up with Jaebum? Or was this too taboo of a topic to discuss with his alpha?

The moans from the other room started to get louder so Mark pulled on his coat and shoes and grabbed his keys, slipping out of the flat and heading for the coffee shop down the street. It was mostly quiet. A couple was sitting on the couches in the corner and a woman with glasses and a laptop was sitting at the other corner, working on something…an author probably. Mark walked up to the counter and a beta a bit younger than him looked up from where he was wiping down one of the shelves. 

“Hi!” He said cheerfully. “I’m Hongbin. What can I get for ya?”

Mark peered up at the menu behind Hongbin. _Why did Mark never know what to order in a coffee shop?_ “How about a caramel macchiato? Can you make that?”

Hongbin laughed. “I am a barista and it is on the menu. Of course I can make that.”

“Ah okay.” He paid Hongbin in cash and then moved over to the bar beside the espresso machine to watch the other beta work. Hongbin passed the finished drink over to Mark. Hongbin stood where he was, watching Mark take a sip. “Wow it’s really good!” Mark said, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Hongbin grinned, wiping coffee grounds off of his palms onto a towel. “Thanks. You never told me your name.”

“I’m Mark.”

Hongbin smiled. “Cool! Hey so I’m off shift in like 15 minutes. Do you wanna go bowling or something? You look like you could use some cheering up and I’m bored as hell. Want to?”

Mark considered for a moment. “Uh sure.”

“Yay!” Hongbin’s smile never seemed to disappear and when he turned back to the front counter to help another customer, Mark felt some of his bad mood dissipate. When the two were headed down the street after Hongbin’s shift, Hongbin asked Mark about what was bothering him. “You seem to have a lot on your mind. What is it?”

Mark shrugged. “I don’t really feel that comfortable talking about it I guess.”

“Try me. I’m a good listener and I keep secrets super well.”

Mark sighed. “Well okay. I moved here a month ago and my best friend came with me, but we both joined a pack with an alpha. And Yugyeom is mates with the alpha but I guess I imprinted on the alpha even before he met Yugyeom.”

Hongbin nodded. “So were you bit by the little green monster? Are you jealous of Yugyeom because he’s with the alpha?”

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’m more upset because I feel funny when I’m around Jaebum. He’s gorgeous and is so fucking capable and he smells amazing but he’s at home fucking my best friend and I feel sorta betrayed.”

Hongbin stopped Mark as they reached the bowling alley. He rested a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Hey, it sucks, but you’ve got a real mate out there somewhere. You just haven’t met him yet…or her.”

“Oh god I hope it’s not a girl. I’m so gay man, you wouldn’t even know.”

Hongbin laughed. “I understand the feeling. I was paired up with a girl omega and I just couldn’t do it. She was sooo offended but well what was I supposed to do?”

Mark finally managed to chuckle. “So are you in a pack in the area?”

Hongbin shook his head. “Nah. I’m just kind of drifting these days.” He pushed open the door to the bowling alley and led Mark to the counter. He paid for the both of them and passed Mark his shoes. They set up the lane and collected their bowling balls before Hongbin picked up talking again. “See after I had that falling out with that omega, I was banned from both her pack and my parent’s packs so I spent some time with a cousin, and then I was in the big city for a few months. I moved here when a human had an extra room. Leo’s cool I guess.”

“His name is Leo?”

Hongbin shrugged. “No, but he’s never told me his real name. That dude is hella quiet. I don’t know that many humans but he’s a riddle inside a puzzle. I actually thought he was going to kill me the first time I met him.”

“Is he super scary then?” 

Hongbin shoved at Mark. “Your turn to throw dude.”

Mark huffed and picked up his ball, not properly lining up his throw and landing a gutter ball. Hongbin chuckled. “Okay continue with your story. Is this Leo guy super scary?

Hongbin’s killer smile was back and Mark noticed he had dimples. “Well he was until he invited me to the musical he was in. He can fucking sing man. You have no idea. His voice was like a fucking angel descended from the heavens. And he invited me backstage afterwards and one of the other actors was a girl about nine years old and Leo was so fucking smiley and cute and it was really weird. I pinched myself because I thought I was dreaming. But apparently he’s a sucker for kids and animals. I bought a pet snake and I don’t think Leo likes snakes, but I’ve caught him like staring at it through the glass and like talking to it. Maybe he’s psychic and talks to animals or something. But he told me it was really cute and that I should name it Ekans so I did.”

Mark blinked at Hongbin. “Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot? Like…way more than the average person?”

“Yep. Leo threw a shoe at me last week because I was talking at the tv too loud. In my defense it was a super intense cooking show and the chick clearly didn’t know anything about cooking. She set the stove on fire, nearly chopped the host’s finger off, and dropped like five tomatoes. Oh and she mixed her sauce wrong. So you can’t blame me for yelling at my television. Even if it was 2am. It was a culinary disaster.”

Mark doubled over laughing. “We should hang out more. You seem really cool.”

Hongbin grinned. “Thanks. You can meet my snake too.”

Mark shook his head. “Nah I’m cool.”

“Should we get back to the game? Loser buys dinner and I’m already ahead so you need to step up your game man.”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “Game on.”

 

\---  
Mark lost. By a relatively large margin. Hongbin was really good at bowling and Mark had only gone a few times, but Hongbin offered to pay for dinner anyway and challenged Mark to a rematch for the next weekend. And when Mark climbed up the stairs at the end of the night, he felt a bit lighter. His heart still squeezed when he saw Yugyeom and Jaebum curled up asleep on the couch in each other’s arms, the lingering scent of mate swirling around them. Their mating marks were fully visible on their necks. Mark pushed his feelings down, slipping into his room quietly.

He had a text from Hongbin.

From Bean:  
_I had a great time today. Don’t let home stuff get you down. You’re hella awesome and I can’t wait to hang out next week._

Mark smiled, thumbing out a response.

To Bean:  
_Thanks. Don’t let your weird roommate kill you with his pet snake okay?_

His phone buzzed a second later.

From Bean:  
_Dude that was my snake first_

Mark put his phone away after a minute. It hadn’t hurt to be with Hongbin, but now that he was home again, he could feel the twisting thumping of his heart with every breath he took. The whole flat smelled of Jaebum and Yugyeom’s mating and Mark was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's some of the vixx boys...there'll be a third series focused on vixx but here's this for now.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	3. "Love is a funny thing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Vixx's Six Feet Under on repeat again while writing this. Oh and that stage of Ken on Duet Song Festival where he hits those killer high notes...here. go watch it. it's incredible omf I had that song on repeat for a couple hours sooo yeah. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5nf_uAIA2Y 
> 
> (basically I'm getting super stoked to write a Vixx spin off of this too. How do y'all feel about that?)

Youngjae slipped into the florist’s shop of the tiny town he had grown up in. His family were the only wolves, but Youngjae had always liked his childhood home. He had felt accepted despite his differences, and had lived a full life. “Oh hello Youngjae.” The florist said. She was an older grandmother Youngjae had known all of his life. 

“Hello ommoni.”

“What are you doing here Youngjae? You don’t normally come for your mother’s flowers this early in the month.”

Youngjae nodded. “I know. But I’m leaving town in a few days and I wanted to visit her grave one more time before I go.”

“Where are you going?”

Youngjae shrugged. “The big city.”

“What for?”

Youngjae shrugged. “I figure I have more chances to find a mate.”

“A mate?”

Youngjae internally smacked himself. “Well a partner you know. A pretty girl to settle down with. My soulmate.”

She chuckled. “Aw that’s so precious. I hope you find a really beautiful girl someday. You’ll be such a good husband Youngjae.”

Youngjae smiled and paid for the flowers and then left the shop. He hopped on the bus to the local cemetery and settled down on a seat in the back. “I hope I don’t find a beautiful girl.” He mumbled to himself. “An alpha would be nice.” He leaned back in the seat, staring at the scenery as it changed from the outskirts of the town into the quiet comfort of the countryside. The bus stopped at the last stop and Youngjae waved at the bus driver before he stepped out of the bus. He clutched the flowers in his hands and headed down the dirt path towards the cemetery. 

When he arrived, he settled himself at his mother’s tombstone. He placed the flowers in the vase that was there. “Hi mom.” He said softly. “So, I’m moving to the big city in a few days. I’m gonna look for a mate…an alpha if I can. I want to make you proud. I’ll be gone for awhile…maybe for a few years. But I promise when I have a mate I’ll come home. I’ll bring him here and…and maybe I’ll bring pups…if I have any.” He sat in silence for a long while. “I’m sorry I let you down mom. I’m going to do everything I can to be a good son to you and carry on the family name. I love you. And…I miss you mom.” He stood up, brushing a few tracks of tears from his face before touching the flowers lightly one more time. “Goodbye mom.”

He turned on his heel and walked out of the cemetery quietly. The bus ride back into town was a quiet one. And when he had packed up his things and was back on a bus to the big city two days later, Youngjae felt ready to face the big new world he was in.

 

\---  
“Mark! Get up! We’re supposed to be headed out already.”

Mark groaned. He could smell bacon and pancakes cooking but he just didn’t feel like getting up.

“Mark!” Yugyeom’s voice was a lot closer than Jaebum’s had been. Which meant… “Rise and shine!” Yugyeom sing-songed as he burst open Mark’s door. Mark’s best friend pounced on him, flopping down on top of him.

“Yugyeom get off of me.” Mark groaned.

Yugyeom grinned and cuddled himself on top of Mark’s back. “Not until you get up.”

“I can’t move with you on top of me.” Mark flinched at the sharp scent of Jaebum's claiming mark on Yugyeom. It was particularly obvious with Yugyeom this close to Mark.

Yugyeom sat up finally. “Fine. Why are you so grumpy?”

“I’m tired.” _Jealous is more like it._ Mark mused to himself.

“Well get up lazy bones. We’re going to go visit Jackson and BamBam today and we need to leave in the next five minutes otherwise we’ll have to deal with the traffic…so let’s get going.”

“Go away.” Mark grumbled.

“Whatever. Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll get up.”

Yugyeom left the room finally and Mark slowly sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and took a few shallow breaths before swinging his legs off of the bed. He got ready for the day before stepping out of his room. 

“Morning.” Jaebum said with a grin. He was standing at the stove, an apron on as he made omelets. “There’s some bacon for you. Eggs will be done in a few minutes.”

Mark settled down at the table, and rested his head in his hands. “I feel like shit.”

Jaebum looked over at him. “Are you okay? Do you have a headache?”

Mark shook his head. “I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

“Well we have to go in like negative fifteen minutes. You’re _are_ okay with us all hanging out with Jackson and BamBam and Tae right?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah yeah, that’s fine. I agreed to go anyway.”

Jaebum frowned and turned off the stove. He put the omelets on each of the plates and brought them over to the table. He wiped his hands on his apron before he sat at the table. “Yugyeom, breakfast.” Jaebum called as he took off his apron. “Okay Mark, talk to me. What’s up?”

Yugyeom took his seat across from Mark at the small square table they shared. Mark picked at his food for a minute. “I don’t know. I don’t feel like talking about it.”

Jaebum put his fork down. “Mark.”

Mark stood up. “Thanks for breakfast but I’m not hungry. I’ll go wait in the car.”

Jaebum and Yugyeom exchanged a look as Mark left the room. “We should talk to him.” Yugyeom said.

“I can’t figure out what’s bugging him. He wanted to be in the pack I didn’t have until you both showed up. Now he just seems to hate anything and everything to do with me.” Jaebum pushed his plate away. “I’ve lost my appetite too.”

“We’re going to be starving when we show up at Jackson’s.” Yugyeom mused, picking up their plates and putting them in the fridge. “Let’s go. We’re already late.”

Jaebum followed Yugyeom out of the flat and sighed as he headed down the stairs. Mark was already settled in the backseat when they got to the car and Jaebum sighed. “We’re going to sit down and talk about whatever problem you’re having with me. Not right now but when we get home.” Jaebum started the car and Mark nodded silently before leaning back in his seat, picking at the small hole in his jeans as the car started moving.

 

\---  
Youngjae walked into a complex owned by a nice alpha named Jackson. After some small talk, the omega smiled politely and took his key, heading up to his room. He settled down on the bed that was far bigger than the one he’d had at home. He leaned back against the pillows. “Wow this is nice.” He said to himself. He’d already dragged his bags upstairs with him and so he began unpacking some of his clothes into the dresser that was there. He inspected the bathroom next, walking around in the spacious room. “A bathtub!” He exclaimed and immediately turned the water on. Youngjae went back to the door to make sure he had locked it before he stripped off his clothes and slipped into the bathtub.

When the water had filled up the tub sufficiently, Youngjae turned off the water and settled back, closing his eyes. He felt content, happy. It was a bit lonely but Youngjae figured he’d meet other wolves while he was here, and eventually he’d find his mate. He smiled at the thought and settled in for a nap in the bath tub.

 

\---  
When Jaebum finally stopped the car, the hole in Mark’s pant leg had increased from a tiny hole to a huge tear in the left knee. Jaebum glanced at it curiously before dragging his betas inside. Jackson looked over at them with a grin. “Hi!”

BamBam looked up from under the desk. “You’re late.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “He’s a bit antsy. You remember Yoongi and Jimin right? Their pack just left yesterday and BamBam is still a bit…funny about sharing his pup with anyone else.”

Jaebum’s shrugged. “That’s no problem. We’re here to hang out, not infringe on anyone’s space.

Jackson grinned and then waved them to the other side of the desk. “So I briefly met the three of you a month ago when you were here last, but BamBam has yet to meet both of you properly.” Jackson said to Mark and Yugyeom

“I’m Yugyeom, Jaebum’s mate.” Yugyeom shook hands with Jackson and BamBam made a funny face as the beta put a hand down to greet him.

“He’s a bit touchy. I wouldn’t try to touch him right now.” Jackson offered.

“I’m Mark.” Mark took Jackson’s proffered hand and BamBam suddenly pressed his finger against Mark’s bare knee. 

“I fiddle too. You should have seen the amount of sheets I ripped when I was upstairs for forfuckingever when I was pregnant with TaeTae.” BamBam tugged on Mark’s leg and pulled him to sit beside him. “There was this one sheet that had a tiny hole in it but I would pick a the strings and eventually it was in like nine pieces. Jackson had to take it away from me. I cried for like three hours afterwards.” BamBam grinned.

“Ah.” Mark said softly. He settled himself down beside BamBam and the omega settled his tiny pup in Mark’s lap. Mark was slightly flustered as the small pup perked up suddenly. “Um, what do I do with it?”

BamBam looked at Mark with a bored expression. “Play with him. His name is Taehyung and he’s super playful.”

Yugyeom settled down on the floor across from the omega at BamBam’s request and Jaebum sat in the other desk chair Jackson had.

After a few minutes of Taehyung playing with Mark, the pup lost interest and flitted over to Yugyeom. The other beta lit up as Taehyung climbed up his shirt to lick at his face before yipping happily and chasing his tail.

“Come walk with me.” BamBam said softly. He stood up and pressed a kiss to Jackson’s cheek before pulling Mark out into the courtyard in the middle of the complex. Mark followed the omega all the way to the pool where BamBam slipped off his shoes and plunked his feet into the water. “Come sit.”

Mark hesitated for a second before he did as the omega said. After rolling up his jeans slightly, Mark settled down beside BamBam and the omega kicked his feet for a moment.

“You’re really quiet.”

Mark shrugged. “I’m shy.”

“Figured. Is that why you haven’t told your alpha you’re in love with him?”

Mark stared at BamBam. “How-”

BamBam shrugged. “I might be childish and goofy, but I’m a pretty serious person when it matters and I can just sort of tell when something is innately wrong with someone’s wolf. You’re in love with Jaebum aren’t you?”

Mark stared at his hands. “Yeah. I don’t know how it happened but I did.”

BamBam gave Mark a sad smile. “Love is a funny thing. It doesn’t follow any sort of proper path. It’s confusing and it hurts like a bitch when shit doesn’t work out. If you’re going to expect anything from your alpha, the sooner you talk to him the better. Even if it doesn’t end up with you boning him and getting his knot, he needs to know how you feel.”

“I don’t know. That sounds like a bad idea.”

BamBam rolled his eyes. “The real bad idea is to just let this foul mood linger on. It’ll cause damage to the pack and it’ll make Yugyeom resent you. This isn’t something you should keep bottled up.”

“But what do I do? If Jaebum isn’t my mate then why do I feel like this?”

BamBam pursed his lips. “We have these friends. They’re another pack but their alpha has two mates, a beta and an omega. They make it work. I mean things were shitty as fuck for them for a long time. The omega ran away once and the beta tried to leave like two or three times before they all properly mated. But that’s not the point. The point is, if it’s meant to be, then with time things will fall into place. Talking is the first step.”

“Talking is hard for me. I’m quiet.”

“You need to do it. Grow a pair and tell your alpha how you feel. I can tell he’s worried about you. They’re probably talking about you right now.”

Mark straightened up, his cheeks darkening worriedly. “Really?”

BamBam shrugged. “Jackson and I have gotten really good at giving advice over the years. We see so many people and wolves on an everyday basis from all different walks in life. I could tell when Jaebum walked in that he wanted to talk to Jackson about you. The whole atmosphere of your pack when you walked in was so divided and tense. Yugyeom is worried about you too. Was he your best friend?”

Mark nodded. “I guess I haven’t been able to hide it that well…from either of them.”

“Can you promise you’ll talk to them when you get home?” Mark nodded again and BamBam smiled, standing up. “Come on, this is the longest I’ve left TaeTae and I’m about to shift because I’m so antsy to hold him again.” BamBam tugged on Mark’s arm and led him back towards the lobby.

“Just give me a minute before I go back in.”

BamBam shrugged. “Take your time.” 

Mark was left standing in the courtyard. It was quiet and the sun was almost straight up in the sky. It unnerved him that BamBam could figure so much out about him from just a few minutes of interaction, but he appreciated the advice nonetheless.

He finally took a deep breath before heading back to the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Youngjae :) Might be a little bit before an update but I'm a person and I have only so much energy for writing, but I'll update as soon as I can. For now, enjoy!  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	4. "I'm done with you Jaebum."

Mark was greeted with the wonderful smells of burgers and Chinese food. Jackson had ordered some food before they’d even arrived and Mark perked up as Jaebum passed him a burger. BamBam was back on the floor holding his pup. The three of them only stayed at Jacksons for another few hours. Mark was settled in the back of the car again and the silence was rather heavy. They were almost home when Mark spoke up. “I’m sorry Jaebum.”

Jaebum looked at Mark in the rearview mirror. “Sorry for what?”

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve been a burden and an inconvenience to you. I complain a lot and hide out in my room a lot. I’m sorry.”

Jaebum shook his head. “It’s fine. I just wish you would tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s hard to explain is all.” He said softly.

They pulled up the drive and the three of them headed inside. “Okay Mark, talk.” Jaebum said as he walked into the kitchen. Plates of uneaten breakfast still sat in the sink. The alpha sighed in exasperation.

“Why should I? Ever since I came here you’ve paid me minimal attention. If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have met Yugyeom.”

Jaebum turned around and looked at Mark. “If I recall, he’s the one who dared you to talk to me.”

Mark’s frown deepened. “You wouldn’t have a mate right now if it wasn’t for me thinking you were hot from across the room. If I hadn’t fucking looked at you you’d never have found your stupid mate. As soon as you found Yugyeom you dropped me like a wet cat.”

“Mark, what the fuck?”

“No. I’m not finished. You’ve never actually wanted to spend time with me since we met, and you’re so fucking blind you never realized I’ve been in love with you this entire time. But you know what, I’m over you. You’re so pathetic. I thought you were a capable alpha and whatever but I was wrong. You’re married to your work and when you’re not, you’re married to my best friend. I’m done with you Jaebum. Enjoy your mate, enjoy your pack when Jackson and BamBam decide they want to put up with your bullshit. I’m done.” Mark’s fists were clenched and he stood there for a second before he spun on his heel and strode out of the apartment. 

Yugyeom stared after him in shock. “Jae…what do we do?”

Jaebum shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Yugyeom walked over to the door, opening it up again. “He really left.”

Jaebum rested a hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder. “He’ll come back.”

“Shouldn’t we go after him?”

Jaebum pushed the door shut gently and then led Yugyeom over to the couch. “Mark probably needs his space. He’ll come back. All of his stuff is here.”

“True. Am I a bad friend because of all this?”

Jaebum shook his head. “No. He’s right, I am a shitty alpha. I should have been paying more attention to him.”

“But he’s into you. Is that even going to work for us?”

“I mean in some packs alphas sleep with other members of the pack. Of course I’d talk with you about that first, but maybe that’s what he needs.”

“He loves you though Jaebum. Like wants to mate you and have your pups and everything. If you sleep with him you’ll just lead him on.”

“I know.” Jaebum sagged into the seat a bit more. “I honestly don’t know what to do. It seems like anything I do would just make it all worse. Maybe this isn’t the pack for him.”

Yugyeom pulled a pillow up to his chest, resting his chin on it. “I feel really bad.”

“I do too.”

“Is there really anything we can do?”

“Without hurting him further? I don’t know. We’ll have to talk to him when he comes home.”

Yugyeom nodded sadly, leaning into Jaebum’s touch again. “Did he take his phone?”

“I doubt it. But he’ll come home.” But Jaebum didn’t look very convinced.

 

\---  
Mark didn’t exactly know where he was going, but he ended up in the coffee shop Hongbin worked at. The other beta looked up at him, waving cheerfully before catching the troubled expression on Mark’s face. He set down the towel he was using to wipe countertops and came around the side of the counter. “What’s up?” Hongbin asked in concern.

“I don’t know. Nothing I guess.”

“Go sit over there yeah?” He gestured to the bar seats and Mark trudged over. Mark put his head on his arms and sighed tiredly. Hongbin walked over and set a cup of coffee in front of Mark. “On the house.” He said gently.

Mark sat up a little, leaning on one arm, smushing his face slightly as his hand pressed against his face. He sighed as he sniffed the coffee. “I’ll pay you back.” He mumbled.

Hongbin shook his head. “What’s up?” He asked.

Mark sighed. “I don’t know. I got mad at my alpha.”

Hongbin pursed his lips. “Did you tell him how you feel?”

Mark nodded. “And then I yelled at him and walked out.”

Hongbin patted Mark on the shoulder gently. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

Mark sighed and shook his head. “I doubt it.” He stared down into the mug of coffee. “I mean even if I go back, I’ll just be stuck as the third wheel in their pack.”

Hongbin nodded sympathetically. “If you want to stay for a few days with us, we could arrange that.”

Mark looked up. “Are you sure?”

Hongbin shrugged. “We’re moving our new alpha in right now, but you could stay in my room with me or on the couch. Whatever you want.”

“I don’t know. I mean if you have a new alpha.”

Hongbin laughed. “Hyuk is young. Its more that he’s getting himself settled in with living with us.”

“So you guys are starting a pack?”

“Yeah. Leo decided he wanted to join us.”

“Isn’t that kind of weird though?”

Hongbin shook his head. “Not really. I’d gotten used to living with Leo and Hyuk seems to like him. The only weird thing is that Hyuk is barely sixteen.”

Mark looked surprised. “Damn. I’m assuming there’s some sort of story behind that.”

“Yep. So my shift ends in a few minutes. Did you need anything from your place before we head to mine?”

“I don’t think so. I guess I’ll figure out if I want to leave my pack at the end of a few days.”

“You should come work here.” Hongbin suggested. “Even if you go back, then we’ll see each other all the time. And you’ll be out of the house and whatever.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

Hongbin shrugged and then headed back to the front to help a customer, and a few minutes later a tall boy walked in. Hongbin waved. “Inseong! Hi, come here and meet my friend Mark.” Mark bowed politely to Inseong as Hongbin introduced the two of them. “Inseong is one of our newest recruits. He’s really cool and I’m planning to get him hired.”

Inseong grinned. “What do you know about coffee?” He asked.

“Um, I like to drink it?”

Inseong laughed. “You’ll fit right in.” He looked at Hongbin. “I take it you’re off now?”

Hongbin nodded, taking off his apron and passing it to Inseong. “I’ll be in early tomorrow. I don’t mind the early shift.”

“Whatever floats your boat. See ya.”

Hongbin grabbed Mark’s hand and dragged him out of the coffee shop. The sun was setting but its light was still enough to somewhat blind Mark. He squinted as they headed down the street and the remainder of the afternoon was spent with Hongbin treating Mark to a wonderfully enjoyable evening before they finally headed to Hongbin’s place.

 

\---  
Youngjae rested his chin on his arms as he leaned on the upstairs balcony. He could see a couple of wolves sitting at the pool, their feet in the water as they talked in low tones. They looked to be good friends and Youngjae sighed, frustrated at himself for not having made any friends yet. He went back into his room and pulled on his sweatshirt before stepping back outside. He headed downstairs to where he knew Jackson would be sitting at his desk but as he reached the lobby he could see a group of wolves sitting and chatting with each other. He backed away shyly, hoping none of them had seen him. He’d come back later maybe. Youngjae hadn’t realized how difficult it could be to find a pack and make friends and he was frustrated. He figured he’d look around for a month, and if he couldn’t find a mate, he would go home.

 

\---  
Hongbin’s home was sort of small. It was a three bedroom apartment, but walking inside, the space was almost too small for thee people. But it was a homey environment. “This is Leo.” Hongbin gestured to a quiet figure sitting in a plushy red armchair. Leo looked up from his book and nodded slightly at Mark. Hongbin pulled Mark into the next room. “And this is our alpha.” He poked at the lump on the bed. “Hyukkie, wake up.”

The alpha poked his head out from under the covers and sat up, his hair a mess. “Sup?” He asked.

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “We’ve got company.”

Sanghyuk sat up all the way. “Oh, hi. I’m Sanghyuk.” He looked over at Hongbin. “Are we…is our pack growing?” He asked.

Hongbin shook his head. “No. He’s just staying over for a couple days. This is Mark.”

Mark peeked around from behind Hongbin. “Hi.”

Sanghyuk stood up all the way. “Well make yourself at home.” He extended his hand and Mark shook it apprehensively.

“Um, thanks.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes and turned around, pushing Mark out of the room. “You really are shy aren’t you? Well you’d fit right in if you were left in a room with Leo.” He led Mark into his bedroom. “The bed is pretty big. We could share it if you wanted.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Nope.”

Mark sat down beside Hongbin. “Hey I was thinking.”

“About what?”

Mark shook his head. “I don’t know. I feel stupid saying it.”

“Just say it.”

“Okay, well maybe I need to sleep with someone else to forget about Jaebum.”

“Are you propositioning me?” Hongbin asked, looking like he was seriously considering it.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Okay, well I’m down for it.”

“Wait, really?”

Hongbin shrugged. “You’re cute, I haven’t been laid in awhile, and it’s a hell of a lot better than being invited to some scary club Leo keeps trying to get me to go to.”

“What kinds of clubs does he go to?”

“Scary ones. Told me once that he met a vampire there, which is bullshit, but still.”

“It doesn’t sound that scary.”

“Eh, maybe not, but I’m not keen to find out. So are we going to do this thing or what?”

Mark swallowed nervously. “Sure. Yeah let’s do this.” He said and leaned over to press a kiss to Hongbin’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was so long between updates. But they will start coming a lot more frequently as I'm transfering focus to this fic in the series. I will also start posting the Vixx spin off and both of them will be following in about the same time frame. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	5. "I hate hearing you guys fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm sooooo sorry for such a delay in updating. I just sort of wasn't feeling this for a bit and then I got sidetracked and literally just wrote smut without plot (plot is hard guys) but here's the update. I'm so sorry I promise I'll be more up to date. There's a tiny bit of spoilers for the vixx fic here, but I'll be getting the next chapter up for that soon so don't worry. Let me know how you guys like it and I promise I'll start updating a bit faster. Enjoy this y'all.

Mark woke up in Hongbin’s bed and a feeling of dread sank through him. Hongbin propped himself up on his elbow with a grin. “Hey there.”

Mark flushed slightly, feeling how naked he was underneath the covers. He’d really gone and done this hadn’t he? Fuck. “Hey.” Mark sat up, pulling the sheet up to his chin.

“You’re not embarrassed are you? I’ve seen a lot more of you than I think anyone’s ever seen. And I like what I’ve been seeing.”

Mark hesitantly met Hongbin’s eyes. “This was a mistake.”

Hongbin sat up and frowned. “Shit. I’m sorry. Did I do something? Like, did I push you too far? Fuck I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Mark shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s not you. I just. I thought doing this would help me get over Jaebum. But it’s not. I feel worse now, like I cheated on him.”

“Mark, he’s already fucking mated to your best friend. Isn’t that already him cheating on you?”

“I don’t think you fucking understand what it’s like to imprint on someone.” Mark snapped. “You don’t know what the hell it’s like to be so fucking into them but to have that love shoved back in your fucking face. I’ve known him for a little over a month and every time I see him I’m so wracked with emotions that I’m afraid I’ll vomit. And when him and Yugyeom do mate sometimes I do. Seeing him hurts me, being away from him is agonizing and I just…I can’t do this Hongbin.” He pushed away the covers and got to his feet, reaching for his clothes. “This was a mistake, I’m sorry I wasted your time.”

“Mark wait.”

“No, don’t convince me to stay.”

“I’m not.” He said in a soft tone. “Mark, I’ve imprinted on someone too.”

Mark turned around as he fitted his boxers on his hips. “What?”

Hongbin sighed. “We met a vampire at the club Leo likes to go to.”

“But you said Leo meeting a vampire was bullshit.”

Hongbin sighed. “I know. I just, I didn’t want to admit that I think my mate _is_ a vampire. I don’t know Mark, it just doesn’t seem like something that was supposed to happen to me. He’s also Sanghyuk’s half-brother and he wants nothing to do with the vampire but fuck it Mark I’m supposed to mate with that blood-sucker and I don’t know what the fuck to do.”

“Oh.” Mark said softly, at a loss for what to say. “I’m sorry.”

Hongbin tugged Mark down to sit next to him. “I think this meant the same thing for the both of us. I…I wanted to prove he wasn’t my mate, but honestly it’s just made me feel worse.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay. He gave us a business card and I’m gonna try and track him down and see him in secret. Sanghyuk will probably kill me either way but if he’s my mate…”

“I know. Do what you have to I guess.”

“You should probably go back to your alpha. He’s probably worried about you. Keep in touch yeah?”

Mark nodded and finished getting dressed, leaving Hongbin’s room with his head ducked in shame. He slipped out of the apartment quietly and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking down the street quietly. He avoided Jaebum’s place for a half hour longer than he needed to, but it was with a heavy heart and shame boiled low in his belly that he finally walked back up to the door.

It opened before he could even reach up to knock on it and Jaebum immediately pulled Mark into a tight embrace. “Don’t you ever fucking walk out again, you hear me? At least tell me you’re alright okay?”

For a moment Mark leaned into the touch before carefully extracting himself from the alpha’s touch. 

“I smell wolf all over you. Were you touched?”

Mark rolled his eyes, pushing in past Jaebum. “Relax, I wanted to.”

“Did you mate him?”

Mark whirled, furious. “Do I fucking smell like I mated him? Even if he wanted to, there’s no way I could have mated with another wolf. I’m too hung up on you.” He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, taking in a low shallow breath. “No, I couldn’t mate with him. I’m sorry I got upset.”

Jaebum stepped forward, resting a hand on Mark’s shoulder gently. “Why don’t you sit on the couch. We need to talk this out and I want to help you. I’ve been a bad alpha and you deserve better.”

Mark sighed and sank to the couch, shoulders sagging. “I’ve just felt unwanted. I’ve kind of always felt like this. Yugyeom was always the only person who actually wanted to spend time with me and now that he’s met you, he doesn’t spend as much time with me anymore. Which I guess is selfish but I don’t have anyone else.”

“You had someone last night.” Jaebum surmised gently, easing down beside him with a cup of iced tea for each of them. 

“I guess. I made a friend a couple weeks ago. His name is Hongbin. I didn’t know where to go yesterday and I sort of ended up at his place. I thought if I slept with him I could like forget you and how much I want to be with you.”

“Did it work?”

Mark shook his head. “We were both running from something I guess. It didn’t work for either of us. Jaebum, do I have a mate out there somewhere? Or am I just stuck pining after you for the rest of my life?”

“I don’t know. What I do know is that as long as you’re in my pack, I can be there for you and take care of you. I’ve failed to do so for long enough. From now on, if you want me or need me for anything, don’t hesitate to come ask me.”

“What about Yugyeom?” He asked hesitantly.

“We talked it over yesterday. He’s willing to make compromises in order to keep our pack together.” Jaebum was quiet for a few moments. “We didn’t actually know if you were going to come home. I mean you would to get your things but we didn’t think you’d come back to stay. We want you to.”

“I’ll try. It’s hard for me. I’ve never imprinted on anyone before and I always thought that when I did that it would be mutual. I didn’t…I didn’t think it’d be like this.”

Jaebum pursed his lips. “I’m sorry. It’s not me trying to be mean or anything. I want you to stay in my pack, I just can’t mate with you.”

“I understand that. Just please don’t make me feel alone.”

Jaebum nodded before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Mark’s lips. “I don’t want you to feel alone again.” He said gently. “Yugyeom and I were planning to go out for a drink tonight, would you like to come? Maybe you’ll find your mate.”

Mark sat up a little. “Okay.”

“Great, in the meantime do you want to help me make dinner?”

“Sure. What are you planning to make?”

Jaebum shrugged. “I hadn’t figured that out. We might have to go shopping first.”

“That’s okay with me.”

Jaebum smiled. “Alright then.”

 

\---  
Their first night out drinking went better than any of them expected. Mark put himself out there and actually got a date with another wolf, not a hook up, a date. Jaebum spent the evening trying weird drinks that Yugyeom ordered for him, and when they finally called a cab at the end of the night, Jaebum a bit more drunk than he would like, they were all smiles and laughter.  
They arrived back at home a bit past two in the morning, and Jaebum collapsed on the couch. “Time put movie on.” Jaebum slurred.

Yugyeom grinned and found something for them to watch, inviting Mark to sit in between him and Jaebum. The alpha fell asleep pretty quick, leaving just Mark and Yugyeom awake. Halfway through the movie Mark reached for the remote and paused it. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with all this?”

Yugyeom shrugged. “Sure. I mean you’re my best friend and sometimes alphas are a lot closer with other members of their pack than others. I mean I’m a little bit bothered by the idea of you wanting him as badly as you do, but I know it’s not just a matter of simple lust. I know you imprinted on him and I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling. I don’t know how comfortable I am with you sleeping with him but like, I’m fine if you guys cuddle and spend time together. Obviously I can’t get upset if Jaebum decides to take things further, but I don’t want you to interpret that to mean you can do what you want.”

“I don’t plan to. I’m lucky enough that you both are so understanding about this. Honestly I just want to find my mate and not have to deal with all of this. It’s eating me up inside and I almost don’t want to get up in the morning.” Mark pulled his knees up to his chest. “I um, I hate hearing you guys fuck.”

“Are we too loud? Shit I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not that. I mean yeah, but like, do you think you can just let me know before you do it so I can leave? And then text me when you’re done. I just, I don’t want to be home for it anymore. It’s just a reminder of what I can’t have.”

Yugyeom nodded. “Yeah of course. I’m sorry.”

Mark sighed. “It’s not your fault. I’m just a mess.” He stood up. “I’m going to bed. I’m kinda tired. Uh, goodnight.”

Yugyeom watched him leave with a sad expression before turning the movie back on and snuggling up to his alpha, guilt running through him.

 

\---  
Youngjae made his way out of his room towards the early evening, headed to the lobby where he was met with the same friendly alpha as before. He looked up cheerfully and waved Youngjae to the seat across from him. “I’m Jackson, in case you forgot. What brings you to these parts?”

Youngjae settled himself comfortably, accepting a glass of water from Jackson. “I’m Youngjae, and I’m hoping to find a pack or a mate.”

“Well this is the place to do it. I can’t guarantee you’ll find a mate, but if you take the time to get to know the other residents you may very well find yourself a pack.” He squinted his eyes at Youngjae. “Are you an omega?”

Youngjae nodded. “I know I don’t smell like it though. I’ve never had a heat.”

“Late bloomer then?”

“Really late.” Youngjae muttered. “You don’t think it’ll diminish my chances of finding a mate do you?”

Jackson shook his head. “When you find…him right? When you find him, it won’t matter if you don’t or won’t have heats, that’s not what mates are built on.” He pulled out a pamphlet. “We have mingling opportunities on these specific dates, and in the off chance that you do begin a heat, we have a few betas who are on call for that specifically. And if there’s anything else you need, feel free to call down to the office at any hour. I might not be here but there’s always someone at the desk.”

Youngjae rested his hand on his chin. “Do you have a pack?”

Jackson shook his head. “I have close friends whose packs I could join but I’m content to stay here with my mate and pup.”

“I want that.” Youngjae said in a dreamy sigh.

Jackson patted his arm gently. “You will someday.”

“I don’t want to live here indefinitely. I figure if I don’t find a place to call my own I’ll have to go back home.” He said quietly.

“I hope you don’t. I hope you find someplace you belong.”

“But what if I don’t? What if I never find a mate or a pack? I don’t want to go home.”

Jackson nodded softly. “I hope you don’t have to either. You seem really sweet and genuine Youngjae. You know if things don’t work out for you on your own, it wouldn’t hurt for me to introduce you to some of my friends. It’s a back up plan if you need it.”

Youngjae smiled. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Everyone deserves to be happy Youngjae. I hope you can find what you’re looking for.”

Youngjae stood up, a grin on his face. “Thank you so much. I, I feel a lot better now.” He clutched the pamphlet in his hand. “I’ll be at the meet up tonight. Hopefully I can find my mate all by myself.”

“I hope you can too. See you Youngjae.”

Youngjae left the lobby with a grin on his face and a little bit less concern over the future. He didn’t want to go home. He couldn’t. He’d find a new home all on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	6. "He looks so small"

As the weeks went on, things started to get a little bit easier for Mark. He started working at the coffee shop with Hongbin and would hang out at his place whenever he could, getting to know his pack in the meantime. On the weekends Jaebum and Yugyeom would take Mark out, looking for his mate everywhere they went. Sunday nights were Mark’s night with Jaebum. It was the one night a week Yugyeom relinquished his alpha and let them go out, watch movies, and fall asleep cuddling on the couch. Mark knew neither of them were entirely happy with the situation and despite how good he felt in his alpha’s arms, Mark couldn’t ever shake the guilt running through him. 

So he started to distract himself. He picked up a second job and threw himself into work, trying to avoid being home. And though both Jaebum and Yugyeom noticed his absence, neither of them confronted him on it when he was home. And even though Mark went out every night, searching even in different cities for his mate, he always came up empty and it was suffocating. Every time he saw a couple together it was like a punch in the gut. He was alone. Maybe he didn’t have a mate. Maybe there wasn’t anyone for him. 

Yugyeom had the idea to put up a profile on a wolf dating site, but no matter how many dates Mark went on, none of them were a match. Every time he trudged home, shoulders slumped and spirits low, he felt just a bit closer to giving up completely. Jaebum and Yugyeom watched Mark start to wilt away. He lost weight at a drastic rate and his cheeks became sunken. 

He came home one day to say he’d quit his second job and proceeded to fall asleep on the couch in the middle of the day. Yugyeom woke up him in the late evening, concerned at the slight fever Mark was spiking, and then forced him to eat. Mark stayed up long enough to swallow down a few bites of soup before falling back asleep. Jaebum carried him to his bed and tucked him in, looking at Yugyeom in concern.

“What do we do?” Yugyeom asked softly.

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do.” Jaebum was quiet for a moment. “I’m going to have to call up my friend Namjoon. He’s in a mated trio. He’d know what to do. We might have to mate with him Yugyeom. If we don’t I’m afraid we’re going to lose him.”

“You mean like he’ll go home right?” Yugyeom said hopefully, but the downcast look on Jaebum’s face answered his question. “You don’t think he’s going to die do you?”

Jaebum sighed. “I don’t know, but I’m calling Namjoon tomorrow. This can’t go on any longer.”

Yugyeom nodded, looking back in at Mark one more time before slipping the door closed. 

Jaebum got up early for work the next day and Yugyeom had planned to stay in to keep an eye on Mark, but around lunchtime he got hungry so he headed out to pick something up. While he was gone, Mark got up, dressed himself, and slipped out of the apartment. He headed to the coffee shop and Hongbin perked up when he saw him. But when Hongbin properly looked at Mark, he frowned. 

“You don’t look so good.” He mused as Mark came around the counter, putting on his apron. Hongbin pressed the back of his hand to Mark’s forehead. “You’re clammy. Are you sick?”

“No. It’s the whole dying of lovesickness thing.”

“How much weight have you lost now?” Hongbin said, pushing Mark over to sit down while he fretted over him.

“We have work, we can’t just sit around and talk about me.”

Hongbin gestured over at Inseong at the counter. “He’s got it. Now answer my question.”

“I don’t know. Too much I guess. It’s fine though.”

“No Mark, it’s not. You look like a walking corpse and honestly I’m really fucking scared for you.”

Mark sighed. “Look just let me work.”

“No. You have a fever, go home and rest.”

“I did that yesterday, I need to work.”

Hongbin narrowed his eyes. “No you don’t.” He waved Inseong over. “Tell him he’s running a fever that’s way too hot.” He said to the younger beta.

Inseong pressed his hand to Mark’s forehead and pulled it back sharply with a hiss. “How are you wearing a sweatshirt?” Inseong glanced down at his hand and then showed it to Mark. “You burned me. Go home. Get some rest. Please.”

“I don’t want to go home.” He mumbled.

Hongbin hoisted him to his feet. “You’re going home and that’s all I have to say about it.”

Mark sighed and did as he was told. He made his way home slowly. His vision was blurry and it felt like fire was prickling under his skin. He pulled off his sweatshirt and tied it around his waist. He turned a corner, slipping into an alleyway and leaned against the brick wall, panting heavily as sweat dripped down his skin. Fuck he didn’t feel good. He groaned and pushed off of the wall, walking the last few blocks back home as best as he could.

He slipped through the door quietly, sighing in relief at the air conditioned temperature of the house and he shucked off his shirt and pants before dropping himself face first onto the couch in exhaustion. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, panting and sweating before Yugyeom got home. 

“Mark? What the fuck? Where did you go?” Yugyeom said anxiously before bringing his phone back up to his ear. “Yeah he’s home again.”

Mark mumbled a reply and Yugyeom knelt down beside the couch, pressing his hand against Mark’s forehead. “Is hot.” Mark mumbled.

“Yeah I’ll get you some water.” Yugyeom got up, heading for the kitchen, pouring Mark a glass of water as he talked to Jaebum. “He’s got a fever. He’s burning up.” The other end of the line was silent. “Are you still there? I’m gonna put you on speaker okay?”

 _“What can you tell me?”_ Jaebum asked, his voice a bit staticky through the phone’s connection.

“Besides the fever?”

_“Yes Yugyeom, besides the fever.”_

“I don’t know. He’s just really hot. He’s only wearing boxers.”

Jaebum sighed. _“Yugyeom, is he hard by any chance?”_

Yugyeom frowned, carefully rolling Mark onto his back. “Oh.”

 _“Fuck.”_ Jaebum cursed. _“I’m almost home. Don’t touch him anymore.”_

“What’s going on?” Yugyeom asked in confusion.

 _“Mark’s in heat.”_ Was all Jaebum said before the line clicked.

Yugyeom stared down at Mark in shock and let go of him gently. He wasn’t sure what to do exactly but fortunately for him Jaebum burst through the door seconds later. “Are you sure he’s in heat?” Yugyeom asked anxiously.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Jaebum looked Mark over for a moment before looking back at Yugyeom. “You don’t have to be here for this. You don’t have to stay at the house either if you don’t want. I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want, but I don’t have a choice, I have to fuck him.”

“Are you sure he’s in heat because of us?”

Jaebum glanced down. “It’s his body’s last ditch effort to get a mate. He’s not reacting to anyone besides us. He’d have known. This is me helping a member of my pack Yugyeom. I’m not going to mate with him.”

“I know. I’ll stay. He’s my best friend. I want to take care of him.”

“Okay. I’m going to carry him to our room. Is that okay?”

“Stop asking me if things are oaky and just take care of him okay?”

Jaebum nodded, lifting Mark into his arms. Mark whimpered, opening his eyes slightly before wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck, nuzzling against him. 

“He looks so small.” Yugyeom said sadly.

“I know.” He carefully eased Mark down on the bed, shifting to climb on it himself when Mark didn’t let go of him. “Easy Mark, I’ll take care of you okay?” He said gently. “Do you know what’s going on?” He asked.

Mark pulled Jaebum’s head down, chasing the alpha’s lips. Jaebum responded to the kiss softly before pulling back. 

“Do you know what’s going on Mark?” He repeated.

“Need…” Mark mumbled.

“Mark, you’re in heat. Yugyeom and I are going to take care of you but we’re _not_ going to mate with you. Do you understand?”

Mark’s eyes widened. “Please, I need.”

Jaebum bit his lip sadly. “I know. We’ll take care of you.” Mark whimpered, bucking up against Jaebum. “Okay sweetie. Let me take my clothes off and you’ll feel better okay?” Mark groaned as Jaebum sat up on his knees, unbuttoning his shirt before undoing his belt and pulling his cock out of his trousers. He gently eased Mark’s boxers down to his knees, gripping the beta’s cock in his hand lightly. Mark moaned, thrashing underneath Jaebum. “Shh. I’ll make it all better okay?” Jaebum said softly.

 

\---  
Youngjae showed up at his first meet up with trepidation and anxiety. There were six or seven other wolves and he clung to the wall shyly, unsure about stepping forward to meet anyone. He found himself a chair and settled in it, wishing he had a glass of water to ease the lump in his throat. 

“Hi, I’m Henry.” A cheerful beta said as he plunked down next to Youngjae.

“Youngjae.”

“You don’t have to be shy you know, we don’t bite.” Henry winked and Youngjae forced a smile.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to this I guess. I lived in the country.”

“Oh cool! My family would go to the country for summer vacations. It’s really nice. Which village were you from?”

Youngjae felt his nervousness fade away as he started talking to Henry, launching into the details of the home he’d grown up in. Henry listened with rapt attention and for the first time, Youngjae felt like maybe this pack thing wouldn’t be so hard after all. At the end of the evening, Henry invited Youngjae over to see his room and they spent another hour watching a show together before Youngjae started nodding off to sleep. Henry laughed and ushered him back to his own room before promising they would hang out again the next day. As Youngjae fell asleep in his bed, he smiled to himself. Henry wasn’t his mate, but he was his friend now and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm torturing poor Mark...but I promise things will get better...smut next chapter btw...be ready. Also, spur of the moment I added Henry Lau because why not? Enjoy lovelies :)  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	7. "I need you"

Mark could barely think. He’d never had a heat before. It wasn’t uncommon for betas to have heats, but he honestly had never expected to have one. He didn’t have a mate. The only person he wanted refused to mate with him.

And yet Jaebum was with him right now. Through the fog surrounding Mark, he was sure of the fact that Jaebum was there, easing his knot inside of him tenderly. Jaebum was gentle with Mark, tender even as he gave in to everything the beta wanted and needed. But he kept his eyes shut. He had heard Jaebum and Yugyeom talking earlier about how he was only in heat because of a last ditch effort of his body to be mated. 

The first time was the easiest for all of them. Mark was nearly out of his mind with heat and Jaebum took care of him in a way only alphas can. It wasn’t until Jaebum’s knot was filling Mark up so perfectly that the beta began to come back to his senses. And then everything hit him. He tensed up, looking away from Jaebum in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay.” Jaebum said gently, running his hands through Mark’s sweaty hair tenderly. “Being in heat isn’t a bad thing. And you shouldn’t be embarrassed about it. We’re both here for you. You’re not alone.”

Mark shook his head. “I want to be alone. Please.”

“I can’t do that. Your heat is too strong Mark. If I leave you alone it’ll drive you insane with want.”

“I don’t care. Leave me alone.” Mark began pushing at Jaebum’s arms, trying to get the alpha off of him.

“Mark stop.” Yugyeom said softly. Mark’s head whipped up to look at his best friend. Yugyeom moved to sit down beside Mark on the bed. “I know this isn’t ideal for any of us, but I’m really worried about you. You’ve been so reclusive and you’re so thin. Jaebum and I have talked a bit about this.” Yugyeom wrung his hands together nervously. “We are thinking about mating with you after your heat. We want to make sure all of us are on the same page about it and you aren’t in your heat before we make a decision.”

Mark looked up at Yugyeom, hope evident in his eyes for the first time in months. It made Yugyeom’s heart break. “You mean it?”

Jaebum nodded, leaning forward to nuzzle against Mark’s neck. “I talked with my friend and he thinks we can make it work if we try hard enough. He figures that you imprinting on me at the same time I’d imprinted on Yugyeom made it difficult for our biology to accept you as a second mate. Maybe you really are our mate and we’ve been blind to it all this time. We just want to wait until all our heads are clear and your heat needs to be finished for us to have this conversation.”

“Okay.” Mark said, shifting slightly. “But you’ll both stay with me during my heat?”

“Yes of course.” Jaebum said softly.

“Good…I need, again. I’m sorry. It hurts.”

Jaebum hummed lightly, easing out of the beta. “Hands and knees Mark.” Mark anxiously rolled over, sticking his ass into the air. Jaebum grinned as he ran a finger through the slick trickling down Mark’s thighs. “You’re so wet for me baby. You want Yugyeomie in you next?”

Mark nodded, whimpering as he was teased with tongues, fingers and eventually Yugyeom’s cock as the other beta slowly fucked into Mark. And as wonderful as it felt to be cared for and doted on by Yugyeom and Jaebum, something just didn’t quite feel right.

 

\---  
Jaebum rapped on the door of Namjoon’s office, letting himself in after a moment. “Hey.” He said casually.

Namjoon looked up from his computer, “What’s up? Need something boss?”

“Yeah I do.” Namjoon gestured to the seat on the other side of the desk and Jaebum sank down into it, sighing heavily. “You know how I brought home two betas a few months back?”

Namjoon nodded. “It was a surprise to pretty much everyone who knows you.”

“Yeah but that’s not the point. I mated one of them but the other beta imprinted on me and…I don’t know what to do. He’s literally dying because of it. He barely eats, he had to quit his second job because he was too weak for it, and he’s just so thin. He’s lethargic and reclusive when he’s home and he avoids us as much as he can.”

“Has he tried looking for a mate?”

“Yeah. He’s spent the past month and a half going out on blind dates, wolf meet ups, and has gone to as many evening establishments as he could handle but nothing.”

Namjoon hummed, leaning forward a bit. “When did he imprint on you?”

“I guess the same day I met him. It’s the same day I realized Yugyeom was my mate. I didn’t mate with Yugyeom for almost a month.”

“You know, I’m thinking maybe because you and Yugyeom imprinted on each other at the same time your other beta did…”

“His name is Mark.”

“At the same time Mark imprinted on you, maybe it’s been a matter of your biology not processing a second imprinting. Seokjin and I had been mated for a few months before we met Hoseok and we both imprinted on him simultaneously. Hoseok was a bit slower on the uptake and wasn’t ready to mate with us until about a few months ago. And none of it has been easy. But it’s totally worth it if it works out.”

“Mated trios are incredibly rare. They don’t really work anymore.”

“You’ve said Mark is dying because of this whole situation. Not being mated to you is what’s not working right now.”

Jaebum’s phone rang suddenly and Jaebum pulled it out, answering it instantly as he saw Yugyeom’s caller ID. “What’s going on?” His expression turned concerned. “He’s not home? Did he go to work? You already called his phone?” He was quiet for a moment. “Okay, call me back if he comes home.” He hung up and looked at Namjoon in concern. “Mark came home yesterday and pretty much passed out on the couch. And now he’s not even home.”

“My beta freaked out a few times before he fully accepted being a part of a trio. You need to sit Mark down, tell him you’re willing to mate with him, and do everything in your power to make him feel loved and wanted. It might not be what you’ve wanted or had planned, but if it’s really killing Mark, either you find him his real mate ASAP, or you shoulder that responsibility as soon as possible.” Namjoon said firmly.

Jaebum took a deep breath. “Okay. You’re right. Thanks. I’m going to go call Yugyeom back. Thanks for everything Joon.”

Namjoon smiled. “Anytime. And Jaebum? If he has a heat, don’t mate him during it, especially if you’re not totally sure you want to do it.”

“Heat?”

“He’s lived with you long enough for a heat to trigger. Just…be careful.”

Jaebum stepped out of the room, anxiousness clawing at his insides.

 

\---  
BamBam perked up as Jackson brought in breakfast, settling down beside his omega with plates of pancakes and orange juice. “What’s the occasion?” He asked suspiciously as he started eating.

Jackson grinned. “It’s been a year since we mated.”

BamBam looked up. “Really? A year already?”

“Yeah.” Jackson leaned over and pressed a light kiss to BamBam’s cheek. “We have a precious little pup, and I have the cutest omega in the world.”

“Jackson…” BamBam looked up, food forgotten as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Baby don’t cry.” Jackson said anxiously, reaching up to brush the tears away.

BamBam pushed the plates to the side, scrambling into Jackson’s lap, burying his face into Jackson’s neck. “I love you.” He said in a choked voice.

Jackson peppered kisses along BamBam’s neck, holding his omega close. “I love you too.” He replied. Jackson’s tongue ran over his mating mark on BamBam’s neck, and then his teeth closed over the mark, claiming his mate again. BamBam groaned, his fingers tightening in Jackson’s sweater. “I want you.” Jackson breathed.

BamBam nodded anxiously, pulling at Jackson’s clothes in an effort to get the both of them undressed. Jackson grinned, pushing his omega onto the mattress, sucking hickeys along BamBam’s collar bones. “Fuck Jackson, hurry up and fuck me.” BamBam snapped.

Jackson chuckled, moving to pull off his jeans and then he helped BamBam out of his sweatpants. He wrapped a hand around the omega’s hardening cock, eliciting a moan from BamBam’s throat. “Shh, you’ll wake up Tae.” Jackson said as he clapped a hand over BamBam’s mouth.

BamBam swallowed, pulling the alpha closer to him to press a sloppy kiss to Jackson’s lips. “Need you.”

“I have to prep you first sweetie.”

BamBam shook his head. “I can take it. Please Jackson. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Jackson laughed, easing a lubed up finger into BamBam just the same. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

BamBam groaned in frustration, grinding down on Jackson’s finger, demanding that he hurry up and add another finger. Jackson finally eased his cock inside of BamBam, and the omega writhed, pulling Jackson down for another kiss. “Fuck you feel so good in me.” BamBam panted.

Jackson hummed, fucking into his mate in long even strokes. “You’re so tight. Fuck.” He breathed. He took BamBam’s cock in his hand, bringing the omega off in time with his pace as he fucked his mate. 

“Jackson…I’m not gonna last…fuck…”

“Cum for me babe.” Jackson panted, latching down onto the mating mark again, reveling in the noises his mate made as he came. Jackson reached his peak a few thrusts later, stopping the pace of his hips slowly. “I love you.” Jackson whispered as he caught his breath again.

“I love you too.” BamBam replied, looking drowsy.

The alpha rolled them both onto their sides, nuzzling the omega to his chest. They rested like that for all of five minutes before they heard Taehyung bark softly. BamBam groaned, pulling Jackson closer to himself as the alpha started to get up. “I’ve got to get Tae.” Jackson said. “Why don’t you get up and eat your breakfast.” He nudged the omega up and gathered Taehyung into his arms as BamBam got up to eat. Jackson pulled BamBam against his side as he fed their pup. “Happy one year anniversary.” Jackson said with a smile. “I love you so much.”

BamBam beamed up at his alpha. “You’re ridiculous. But I love you too Jackson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's been awhile since I've written any sort of JackBam scene so....here ya go...This isn't as long of a chapter as I'd wanted but I hope you guys like it.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	8. "I'm honestly really sorry Mark"

By the third day, Mark felt his heat beginning to abate, and he told Jaebum and Yugyeom to leave him alone. He locked himself in his room and flatly refused to let the other two back in. He was panicked. He knew that Jaebum and Yugyeom’s offer to mate with him wouldn’t exactly be a genuine mating. They were only doing it out of pity and the thought made Mark furious. He pulled on fresh clothes, packed up a small bag full of clothes and his personal electronics, shoved clothes and pillows underneath the blanket to make it look like he was still in bed, and waited until the house was quiet to slip out of the flat. He forced himself to walk down a few blocks before he hailed a taxi. He considered for a long minute where he wanted to go, and then gave the address of Jackson’s complex to the driver, sitting back in his seat before turning off his phone. 

Mark was fortunate the driver was human because he felt his heat start to spike when they’d nearly arrived at Jackson’s and Mark had to take an extra minute to compose himself when he stepped out of the car. He paid the driver and shouldered his backpack, hesitantly walking into the lobby. Jackson was making his way out from behind the desk, finishing up a conversation with whoever it was who was taking over his post and his head shot up as he scented Mark.

“Mark?” Jackson said in alarm, striding forward to grip the beta’s arm. “What are you doing here?” He hissed. “Come upstairs. What the fuck were you thinking coming here in heat?” Mark swallowed anxiously as Jackson ushered him upstairs. Jackson opened the door to BamBam’s room and pushed Mark down onto the floor. BamBam looked surprised and Jackson folded his arms over his chest, looking down at Mark with a stony expression. “Tell me what you’re doing here, in heat, unannounced. Does Jaebum know you’re here?”

Mark shook his head. “No. Please don’t tell him. I…I can’t go back.” He hung his head, hands clenched.

“Did he claim you?”

“No. I can’t be there anymore. He doesn’t love me, doesn’t care that mating with me now is just a pity fuck, and I just…I can’t go back. Please don’t make me.”

Jackson softened. “When did you start your heat?”

“Three days ago.”

“What time?”

“Late morning?”

Jackson hummed. “It doesn’t quite seem over. Should I find you someone to help you through it?”

Mark shook his head. “No. I’m fine. I just need to be alone. I want to start over.”

“Start what over?” BamBam asked gently.

“Everything. I’ve spent the last months searching for a mate and I’ve found nobody. I can’t live with Jaebum anymore or I’ll never get over him. I just figure this place is as good as any to have a fresh start.”

Jackson nodded. “Alright. I’ll get you a room set up.”

“Can…can I stay here with you guys for now?”

Jackson swallowed. “I’ll go back downstairs. Your scent is…” He trailed off as he caught BamBam’s scowl. “You can stay until a friend of mine gets here. Then you should go to your own room.”

Mark nodded, curling in on himself as Jackson stepped out of the room. BamBam cleared his throat. “If you’d like to come in here with me you can.”

Mark looked up, nodding faintly as he crawled into BamBam’s nest. The omega passed Mark a pillow and helped the beta get comfortable. “Do you need anything? Hand job or something?”

“No I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I just want to sleep.”

“I have some chips if you’re hungry.”

“Okay.”

BamBam snatched a bag of chips off of the mini fridge against the opposite wall, grabbing a bottle of water before settling back down next to Mark. He pet the beta’s hair gently as he slowly snacked on food, turning away only to tend to Taehyung as the little pup woke up. Mark slowly felt his exhausted body slip into sleep, comforted by the gentle presence of BamBam beside him.

 

\---  
Jackson reached the desk again, dismissing his replacement with a wave of his hand, and took a few slow inhales of fresh air to clear his head. He checked the time. Only a few hours until Jinyoung was set to arrive and Jackson hoped he could sneak Mark to his own room before that happened. He didn’t entirely trust his childhood best friend with Mark’s fragile state. He toyed with a pen, lost deep in thought. 

He half considered texting Jaebum so the other alpha wouldn’t worry, but the fear in Mark’s eyes kept him from picking up his phone. He managed to functionally have a couple of conversations with residents as they came and went, but part of him wasn’t fully there. He was beyond concerned with the situation Mark was in, and he felt torn in his loyalties to Jaebum. He’d never directly told the other alpha he’d join his pack, but to a certain extent he knew already that when the time came he’d easily pack up his family and move in with Jaebum’s pack. Mark hiding away upstairs, alone and afraid didn’t particularly bode well for the future Jackson had planned. 

He looked back down at the time and rose to his feet, pulling a key off the hook and heading upstairs again. He gently shook Mark awake, pressed the key into his hand, and helped the beta downstairs. Jackson had Mark about halfway down the hallway before he heard the door open again and he froze. 

“Jackieeeeee.” A teasing voice called out.

“Go to your own room. End of the hall.” Jackson whispered to Mark, pushing the beta down the hallway. Mark chanced a glance behind him before following Jackson’s instruction.

“What are you hiding from me now Jackson? You never actually guide customers to their own room.”

Jackson sighed, turning around and walking back towards the desk. “You’re early Jinyoung.” He said.

“You’re avoiding my question.”

“Maybe he’s blind and needs help finding his way around.”

Jinyoung shrugged. “He’s not. And he smells good.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “You’re here to visit, not discuss the private lives of the residents here.”

“No but I mean he smells really good.”

“He’s in the tail end of a heat is all. Get the fuck over it.”

Jinyoung hummed. “You hang out with betas in heat? Is BamBam aware of your unfaithful sexcapades?”

Jackson frowned. “Mark is a friend of ours. He’s just moved out of his pack and I would appreciate it if you dropped the subject before I kick your ass out of my establishment.”

“Jackson?” Mark’s voice cut in and both of them turned to where the beta stood, nervous.

“What?”

“Uh, the key doesn’t work.” He passed it over to the alpha and Jackson examined the key. “Ah shit, I forgot this is the one that got damaged. I must have thrown out the wrong key. Here…” He pulled another key out and passed it to Mark. “This one should work. Same room, replacement key.”

“Uh thanks.” Mark turned around to go back down the hallway again but Jinyoung grabbed his arm. Mark looked up in surprise.

“Fuck you smell good.” Jinyoung breathed, locking eyes with Mark. 

Mark stepped back. “Please don’t touch me.”

Jackson pushed Jinyoung back. “You’re going out. Now.” Jinyoung huffed as Jackson forcibly took him outside and Mark simply stood there, staring after him in surprise. Jackson walked back inside after a minute, Jinyoung still standing outside the doors, arms crossed and a terse expression on his face. “I’m sorry about him. He’s a childhood friend who doesn’t know boundaries.” Jackson said in apology to Mark. “You okay?”

Mark tore his eyes away and looked at Jackson. “All this time, all this searching and exhausting myself and _that’s_ the wolf I’m supposed to mate?”

Jackson groaned, running a hand over his face. “Fuck. Do you want me to bring him back in?”

Mark shook his head. “No. I…I want to be alone.” He said sharply, squaring his shoulders before turning and going down the hallway.

Jackson heaved a sigh, pulled his phone off the desk and texted BamBam to come downstairs before opening the door and letting Jinyoung back inside. “The fuck man?” Jinyoung complained.

Jackson narrowed his eyes. “What did I say last time about hitting on the residents here.”

Jinyoung shuffled his feet, his expression a bit frumpled. “Not to do it.”

“What’d I miss?” BamBam asked, Taehyung squirming in his arms as he stepped down the steps. He made sure the gate on the side of the desk was shut before setting Taehyung down on the ground. Taehyung immediately dove towards a ball in the corner and started gnawing on it.

“Not much.” Jackson said, stepping back into the space behind the desk, letting Jinyoung join them. Jinyoung ruffled BamBam’s hair, much to the omega’s chagrin, and then plunked down in Jackson’s big comfortable desk chair. Jackson glared at him but settled down in another chair, tugging BamBam onto his lap. He pressed a kiss behind BamBam’s ear. “Mark’s mate.” He whispered so softly BamBam barely heard him.

“Oh.” The omega replied. “I love you too.” He said quickly as he noticed Jinyoung watching them suspiciously. “How have you been Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I’ve been well.”

“Are you still with Seunghyun?” Jackson asked.

“Nope. I’m with this really lovely guy called Jiyong.”

BamBam rolled his eyes. “How old is this one?”

“Younger than the other ones. He's 38, and he’s fucking beautiful.”

Jackson shuddered. “I don’t want any details.”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I’ve been with him for eight months now.

“Do you ever think of settling down and having a mate and stuff?” BamBam asked.

“And be domestic and disgusting like you two? No thanks.” He shifted his foot to nudge Taehyung off of his shoe. 

“You know you have a mate out there.”

“So what?” Jinyoung leaned back, crossing his legs. “Doesn’t matter to me.

BamBam rolled his eyes. “Being mated isn’t about being domestic. It’s about being with the one person your body was made for.”

“My body isn’t made for anyone except who I want to fuck at any given time.”

Jackson sighed. “You’re a positively terrible person you know that?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “So what? I’m happy with my life and I couldn’t give a damn about anyone else.”

BamBam shook his head. “I hope you change that opinion someday.”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I don’t have to yet do I? So why bother thinking about it?”

 

\---  
Mark locked himself inside of his new room, unsure of what to do. He pulled out his phone and turned it back on. When it powered on he didn’t find any new messages or missed calls and he heaved a sigh of relief before he pulled up Jackson’s contact. He keyed in a quick request to the alpha and then settled back on the bed, knees up to his chest with his chin tucked in between them. He closed his eyes, hoping beyond hope that he could wake up and everything would just be a dream.

A short while later there was a knock on the door and Mark jumped up, poking his head out the door. BamBam stood there with a jacket in his hand. “I’m sorry it’s a bit damp. I had to spill water on him in order to get him to even take it off.” Mark hesitantly took the garment in his hand and stepped aside so BamBam could come into the room. “You really think he’s your mate?”

Mark stared at the jacket, his fingers tightening in the fabric. “I only saw him for a second but…yeah.”

BamBam pursed his lips. “At this point you’re better off just going back home and mating with Jaebum. Jinyoung isn’t the type to settle down and mate with anyone. I mean we’ve known him since we were young, but I wouldn’t want to know him personally if we’d met as adults. He’s just…he’s not good. A bit of a dick. Selfish.”

“Jinyoung.” Mark repeated softly.

BamBam gently patted Mark on the shoulder. “I’m honestly really sorry. This was the best I could do. I…I hope you’ll go back to Jaebum. There’s nothing for you with Jinyoung and I don’t want you to be more hurt.”

“I can’t. I don’t know what to do.”

BamBam looked at Mark sadly. “Come on. Why don’t you climb into bed.” He pulled the covers back on the bed and gently pushed Mark down onto the mattress, tugging off the beta’s shoes. BamBam tucked Mark in all the way, covers up to his chin, and then adjusted the jacket over Mark so the beta could breathe in the musky scent from Jinyoung’s clothes. BamBam pressed a kiss to Mark’s forehead. “He leaves tomorrow morning and we’ll try and convince him that he should settle down with a mate, but no promises. Just get some sleep okay? I’m…yeah I’m sorry.” BamBam chewed on his lip for a moment before slipping out of the room, locking the door behind him. He sagged against the door for a long moment, a part of his heart aching for the beta, and then he forced a smile and headed back down to the lobby.

Mark closed his eyes, soothed by the rich scent from Jinyoung’s coat. All this searching and he’d finally found his mate. Even if he didn’t want him, Mark had found his mate. He wasn’t a screw up. Just screwed over. He pushed away the negative thoughts and simply breathed deeper into the jacket. He’d worry about everything later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic pattern in updates. I've been kinda lazy about writing. I don't really have a schedule in writing, and I was busy with a few random projects the past week and a half, but I'll work to get the next chapter up sooner. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Introducing Jinyoung! I finally figured out what I wanted his backstory to be a couple days ago and I was excited to write it yipee! Next chapter is gonna be really really good I promise.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	9. '"I don't want to see him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This exploded out of me. It's 4am and I've been madly writing for the past hour and a half. This chapter is angsty and sad and well...yeah. 
> 
> Some tags for this chapter (spoilers ahead so don't read these tags unless you have triggers I guess): force biting/force mating, uh some blood...also some vomiting but no gory details, just mentions that it happens.

Mark woke up as a moan wrenched itself from his lips. Instinctively his hand ducked down to wrap around his cock, giving himself a few quick tugs before he was arching in orgasm, a name on his lips as he came.

And then he realized what he’d done.

He shoved the covers off of himself, the jacket that had been pulled up under his chin falling to the floor. He kicked it in frustration before stepping into the bathroom to clean himself up. He took a quick shower, taking a moment afterwards to make sure he looked and smelled decent. His heat was gone, that much he knew. He dressed in fresh clothes, digging around in his backpack for a sweatshirt, but finding none, he turned to the jacket on the floor. He glared at it before bending to pick it up, slipping it on. It smelled good. It made him smell good.

Mark didn’t entertain the thought and instead left the room before he could change his mind. Jackson was lounging in his chair, feet kicked up on his desk. Jinyoung was sprawled lazily on the floor on the opposite side of the desk and Mark glanced at him weirdly for a moment before continuing towards the alpha. Jackson pulled his feet off of the desk, sitting upright, panic in his eyes.

“Mark?”

Jinyoung sat up lazily.

"Tell me what the fuck I'm supposed to do." Mark hissed.

Jackson swallowed nervously and his eyes darted to the left as Jinyoung pulled himself upright. "Is that my jacket?" He asked.

Jackson ignored Jinyoung to answer Mark. "Honestly I don't know. We didn't talk about it yet and I just..."

"It is my jacket." Jinyoung said, tugging on the sleeve slightly.

"He's no good. Can't be. Won't be. Honestly you should go back to Jaebum." Jackson continued.

Mark huffed. "You know how this kind of thing works. I can't just do that. Not now, not after all this."

"Why are you wearing my jacket?"

"Forget the fucking jacket. Can you give us a minute?" Jackson snapped.

"Tell me why he's wearing my jacket." Jinyoung replied.

"I'm wearing your stupid jacket because you're my fucking mate." Mark hissed.

Jinyoung laughed. He doubled over in hysterics, having to choke in a proper breath halfway through. He was still somewhat laughing as he managed to speak again. "Oh sweetheart I don't have a mate. I fuck whomever I please whenever I feel like it. Can't tie me down if that's what you're thinking."

Mark's face was hardened as he glared at Jinyoung. "We didn't talk to him about it." Jackson confessed. "And we already knew it was a lost cause. You really are better off with—"

"Don't you dare to tell me who I'm better off with. You think after all this searching I can just walk out that door and leave my mate behind?"

"Mark, he's a total dick. He doesn't and won't ever care about you. Either you walk out that door and leave him behind or he will and I have my money on him leaving you in the dust without a fucking care in the world."

A door opened and Mark looked up to see BamBam coming down from upstairs. "Like I told you, if I'd met him as an adult I'd have never wanted to know him."

"I'm right here." Jinyoung said, perturbed. "I'm considering never talking to either of you again."

"You're lucky we've stayed friends with you this long." Jackson said.

Jinyoung turned back to Mark. "Even if I was the settling type, I'd never want to do it with you. You're hot enough for a fuck maybe, but look at you. You're scrawny. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. And now that your heat is over you smell like shit."

"You fucking—"

"You think you deserve a mate like me? The alpha whose dick I gag on every night doesn't even deserve me. I always leave them right when they think they've won me because nobody is good enough for me. You think just because you imprinted on me or think I'm hot means I'm going to make an exception for you? You're a beta. I fuck alphas or omegas only. I don't have time for betas. I don't want you. Don't want to know you." Jinyoung shrugged. "And even if I wanted a mate, I'd never pick you." 

Mark stared at him, gaping. Then he wrenched the jacket off of him, dropping it to the floor before pulling his shirt up. His ribs stuck out sharply, his pale skin taut over his far too slim features. "You think you know me? I've spent months searching for you. I've been _dying_ because I've been denied a mate. Tell me right now you've seen someone as fucking skinny as me who wasn't on a hospital bed dying. I haven't eaten hardly anything in days because I can't stomach anything. I denied my alpha the right to claim me because it was a pity fuck. I've spent my life keeping myself unmated and unmarked for you and after all that, you're a fucking asshole." He picked the jacket up off the ground and shoved it into Jinyoung’s arms. "Take it. I don't want anything to do with you. I hope my death fills you with so much guilt."

Jinyoung tsked, dropping the jacket again as if it was the most vile thing on earth. "You think I'd feel anything? I'm not your mate. Never have been, never will be. You can't accept that nobody wants you. Nobody genuinely wants to be with you. You can't get over the fact that you're destined to be alone. Nobody wants you. Nobody loves you. Nobody ever will, least of all me. Get over it you pathetic waste of space."

"I'm a wasted space?" He hissed sharply, fists curled tightly. He felt so close to shifting. Rage had taken root deep in his core.

"Yes. What are you going to do about it?" Jinyoung taunted, leaning in just enough that Mark could taste Jinyoung’s breath.

Something in Mark snapped. "I'll make it so nobody else wants you either." He growled out, and he lunged forward, claws extended as he gripped Jinyoung tightly, teeth sinking deep into the skin of the other beta’s clavicle. Jinyoung thrashed, putting all his strength into dislodging Mark, but he only bit down harder, his teeth suddenly scraping against Jinyoung’s collarbone. Jinyoung screamed and suddenly Mark was being pulled off of Jinyoung. The edges of his vision were darkening and BamBam dragged Mark back further, smacking his face sharply.

"Snap out of it." He hissed.

Mark only spared BamBam a glance before he stared over at his handiwork. Jinyoung was bleeding heavily, a bit of bone visible, and the other beta was glaring daggers at Mark. Jackson appeared with a towel, pressing it against the wound. "What the fuck was that?" Jackson snapped. "What the fuck did you do?"

Mark's eyes widened suddenly, as if only now realizing the gravity of his actions. "You little shit." Jinyoung hissed out, and Mark could feel the venom in Jinyoung’s words.

But he could feel something else. Fury and pain that were no longer his own. Traces of fear. He met Jinyoung’s eyes. "See how you feel when I keel over dead now. You'll never move on. You're nothing without me. You never will be. I hope it kills you." He spat, and then strode down the hallway, slamming the door of his room behind him. He stood, breathing heavily before he stepped into the bathroom. He caught his reflection in the mirror and his eyes widened at the sheer quantity of blood on his mouth, neck and chest. His stomach flipped and he barely managed to curl himself over the toilet before he was retching agonizingly.

When he was finished he sank back, cold and shaky. He couldn't believe what he'd done. Had no idea he'd lost himself. He crawled back into the bedroom, retrieving his phone. He punched in a number and shakily put it on speakerphone, balancing the phone on his knee. The line picked up on the second ring. "Mom. I..." He broke down sobbing. "Mom I fucked up. And I don't know what to do."

 

\---  
As teeth latched into Jinyoung’s neck, he suddenly felt a cold chill wash over him. Dark emotions curled through him, things he'd never felt before. As Mark's teeth hit his bone, Jinyoung could feel everything. Mark's pain, anger, despair. Seconds turned to minutes and time slowed and Jinyoung could suddenly feel the toll that the months of searching had taken on Mark.

And the taste of death was bitter on his tongue. Mark was dying, already on the brink of it, and the knowledge that he was in tune with every little nuance of Mark's emotional state made him afraid. Suddenly afraid to be left with the gaping hole Mark would leave in his being when his body gave out on him.

Then Mark was pulled off of him, spitting some final words at him before stalking off. Jackson was anxiously tending to the still bleeding wound but Jinyoung was suddenly anxious. He broke out of Jackson's grasp, stumbling up the stairs, fighting to get his bearings. He was going to vomit. He wasn't sure if it was because of Mark or because of what had happened, but he collapsed on the last step, curling in on himself as his vision went fuzzy.

Jackson caught up to him, hooking his hands under Jinyoung’s arms and heaving him up. "Bathroom, come on." Jackson said, half dragging Jinyoung down the little hallway. He pushed Jinyoung into the bathtub and then fumbled in the cabinet under the sink, pulling out some first aid materials.

He tried to help Jackson take off his shirt, but his hands were shaking violently and he dropped them uselessly. "Gonna be sick." He mumbled.

Jackson sighed and helped Jinyoung to the toilet, keeping him in place until the clenching of his stomach stopped. Jackson moved Jinyoung back into the bathtub and carefully ran warm water over the mark, examining the wound carefully before drying Jinyoung’s skin. He fitted gauze over the wound and taped it down. "I'm going to get you another shirt." Jackson said before he left the room.

As soon as he was alone, Jinyoung pulled his knees to his chest. Pain and anger and so many emotions he'd never experienced came bursting to the surface. He was crying before he realized it. Heavy, wrenching sobs tore from his throat. He had no idea how long he cried, but every breath felt like it was ripped from body. Everything within him hurt.

Nausea rose up in him again and he forced himself to take deep breaths, shaking even as he managed to get the crying under control. He looked around the room, noting that the door was shut and a shirt was folded up on the counter. He cautiously pulled himself to his feet and looked in the mirror. The gauze on his collarbone was stained red, and snot and tears covered his face. He turned the tap on and angrily cleaned himself up.

He peeled the gauze off, noting that the bleeding had stopped and lightly pressed his fingers to the wound. It had already started to heal. But he knew the scar would never go away. He threw away the gauze, pulling the shirt on, hissing as the material chaffed against the tender skin. He pulled open the door and headed back downstairs. He had no idea what to do now and for the first time in his life, Jinyoung felt lost. 

 

\---  
Jackson stepped out of the bathroom, slipping back in quietly a few minures later to leave a shirt behind, trying not to disturb Jinyoung before heading back downstairs. BamBam had stayed at the desk and was sending off a resident with a smile, like nothing had happened, like the smell of blood wasn't still thick in the air. BamBam looked back as Jackson walked up behind him.

"Did you get a chance to check on Mark?" Jackson asked.

"No. How's Jinyoung?"

"I've never seen anyone cry like that."

"So what I think happened really did? Did Mark just force mate Jinyoung?"

"I think so."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Either they'll figure it out or they'll both waste away alone. I honestly don't know. I've never seen this kind of thing happen. Never knew a force mating could actually work. I..." Jackson heaved a sigh. "What I saw in Mark's eyes...I've never seen that in anyone's eyes before."

BamBam hummed. "I've thought he was going to shift and just flat out kill Jinyoung."

They fell silent for a long while, both a bit shaken. When Jinyoung finally made it down the stairs, he looked broken and small. He sank down on the floor, defeated, and BamBam settled down beside him, gently running a hand along Jinyoung’s leg.

"Do you want to talk?"

Jinyoung shook his head. "No."

"Should we call Jiyong?" Jackson asked.

"No. He won't want me anymore. I'm...my scent..." He trailed off. "I'll need to go pick up my things. I'll be back in a few hours I think. He won't be home right now." He shakily got to his feet.

Jackson handed him his car keys. "Take my car. I'll get a room set up for you so you can move in when you get back. Take all the time you need."

"I...I don't want to see him."

"I know. Just go get your things and we'll take care of you." Jackson said gently.

Jinyoung swallowed, trying to straighten his posture and pretend he was okay. His foot made contact with the jacket, still on the floor, and he picked it up, noting Mark's scent had permeated the jacket slightly. He slipped the jacket on, wincing as the movement made the mark on his neck hurt, and then walked outside.

He managed to take a breath of fresh air, reaching Jackson's car and climbing inside it before he had to pull the jacket off. He buried his face inside the material. He could smell his own scent, but underneath that, he could smell Mark. He focused on picking apart every little aspect of Mark's scent, fresh tears welling up in him. Whether it was anger or pain or something entirely different he didn't know, but he forced his emotions away, tossing the jacket aside to put the car into drive. This was the last time he would be at Jiyong's home. While he had never loved Jiyong, part of him was still distraught at the thought of leaving. He'd felt at home for months with Jiyong and now...

Now Jinyoung had no home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said MarkJin would be easy. I have said that I'm evil...enjoy this (or cry...whichever). I'll see y'all next time :) 
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	10. This was goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is with Jinyoung and Jiyong (G-Dragon) so just...don't get confused...pls. I know its a little confusing but...yeah. And if it seems like I fucked up somewhere, kindly do let me know so I can double check (but I think it's all okay)  
> Sorry. lol

“We ought to go check on him.” Yugyeom said. “He hasn’t come out since yesterday.”

Jaebum nodded. “Sure. We might as well.” He pushed the door opened and stepped inside, letting Yugyeom pull the covers off of the bed. Jaebum knew what would meet Yugyeom and when his mate turned around, shock and worry on his face at the empty bed, Jaebum simply pursed his lips, leaving the room.

“You knew?” Yugyeom snapped angrily, following the alpha out of the room. 

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you fucking do anything? He could be anywhere. He was still in heat when he came in here.”

Jaebum sighed, not turning around to look at Yugyeom. “This isn’t the first time he’s run off. He’s safe, wherever he is.”

Yugyeom was quiet for a minute. “Mark is right. You really don’t know him. Do you fucking know how self destructive he can get?” Yugyeom was yelling, but he really couldn’t bring himself to stop. “He’s already gotten to a point where he looks like he let death walk into his front door. You think he’s just holed up at his friend’s house? For all you fucking know he walked in front of a train as soon as he left the house because he’s done living.”

Jaebum whirled on Yugyeom, suddenly towering over the beta, furious. “I’d know if he’d done that. He’s not dead. I’m connected enough to him that I know he’s still alive.” And then his shoulders sank and he stepped back. “He’s left our pack though. Or at least wants to. He doesn’t want us to go after him.”

For a moment Yugyeom didn’t know what to say. “I still think we should. I just need to make sure he’s okay. He’s still my best friend. I can’t just not see him again. I’m worried about him.”

“Fine. Get your coat.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“No, but I have a few ideas. Either he’s at his friend’s pack, his parent’s pack, your old pack, or at Jackson’s.”

“Oh. Have you been thinking about this?”

“Since he left.”

“You knew when he left?”

Jaebum looked away, focusing on getting himself ready to leave. “I knew when he left and I felt it when he bonded with someone else. I can’t feel anything from him now.”

“He joined another pack?”

Jaebum looked back. “We’ll have to find that out now won’t we?” He said curtly before stepping out the door, keys in hand. Yugyeom followed him, dejected.

 

\---  
Jinyoung used his key to let himself into Jiyong’s apartment. Everything was silent but Jinyoung was vaguely aware that he wasn’t alone. He opened the door to the bedroom and started pulling shirts off of hangers, stuffing his clothes into the bags he had brought with him when he had moved in.

“Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung whirled, freezing in his movements. “I…I’m leaving.” Was all he managed.

“You found your mate.” Jiyong said softly, stepping forward and lightly pressing his fingers along the mark on Jinyoung’s neck.

“No. I didn’t.”

“Then what’s this?”

Jinyoung sank to the bed, legs weak suddenly and he fought to keep the tears at bay. “I don’t know. I…he…I didn’t want it.”

“You were forced marked?”

Jinyoung looked up when he didn’t hear any surprise in Jiyong’s tone. His question was phrased more like a statement. Jinyoung managed a nod. “I…I think that’s what happened.”

Jiyong sat down on the bed beside Jinyoung. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Jinyoung looked up at Jiyong. “I…” He nodded. “You’re not…you’re not disgusted with me? I’m sure I smell terrible.”

“You smell different that’s for sure. But I can ignore it for the time being. Would you like to sit in my lap?”

Jinyoung nodded before he knew what he was doing, clambering into Jiyong’s embrace. The alpha adjusted Jinyoung in his lap and ran his hands through the beta’s hair. “I feel so many things. I can’t…I can hardly breathe. I’m confused and everything hurts.”

While Jiyong couldn’t feel what Jinyoung was feeling, holding the beta in his arms was enough for him to realize just how deeply this had affected Jinyoung. Jinyoung had always played hard to get. Refused to be intimate unless he personally felt like fucking or kissing. Jiyong had always known he would leave him eventually. Was playing a game with Jiyong’s feelings. Jinyoung wanted the alpha to think there was a chance that he would stay, would want Jiyong for more than his money. 

But Jiyong had known all along what would happen. He didn’t, however, expect any of this. The sudden intimacy that Jinyoung was suddenly craving wasn’t a surprise given what had happened. But it still pulled at Jiyong’s heart. He wanted to be there for Jinyoung. Had fallen for him despite knowing the beta would leave him in the end. Jiyong wanted to make all his pain go away, tear apart whoever had hurt Jinyoung like this, show him how much he loved him. But he couldn’t do any of that. So Jiyong pushed his feelings away, focused on providing the support that Jinyoung had never before needed. 

As Jinyoung’s shaky sobbing finally began to wind down, Jiyong pulled the beta upright to look at him. “Does this hurt?” He asked gently, running his fingers along the bite lightly.

Jinyoung shoved his hand away from his collarbone. “Don’t…” He swallowed and lowered the tone of his voice. “Don’t touch it. Please. I…I don’t want you to touch it.” Even the idea of Jiyong touching his mark filled Jinyoung with anxiety. That light press of the alpha’s fingers had burned him to the core, screaming at him in every single way that it was wrong. He wasn’t Jiyong’s.

Jiyong smiled softly. “Of course.” Then he decided to pry further. “Do you know why you don’t want me to touch it?”

“I’m not yours to touch. I belong to Mark.” Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d said.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Jinyoung.”

“But I never wanted a mate.” He exclaimed in frustration.

“I know.” Jiyong said softly.

“You…you knew? You knew I’d leave you?”

“Seunghyun and I are friends Jinyoung. When I found you I’d hoped that maybe things would be different, maybe you’d stay.” He sighed. “But I knew you wouldn’t. And that’s okay.”

“But what am I supposed to do now? I never wanted this and now I—” His fists clenched. “Now I don’t have a choice. I can’t be my own person. I don’t want this. I never wanted this.” Jiyong lightly brushed the tears off of Jinyoung’s cheeks. “But I need him. I…I want to be with him. I want to know how he smells and what his favorite color is and I want to put pups in him and I…” He choked back a sob, clutching Jiyong’s shirt in his fists. 

Jiyong soothed him with a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Keep going. Tell me how you met him.” He said softly.

For a moment the events of earlier replayed in his head. Small details he hadn’t noticed before forced themselves to the forefront of his mind. Mark’s hair had been dirty blonde, obviously dyed and just the slightest bit of dark roots showing; the flecks of bronze in his eyes were suddenly the only thing Jinyoung wanted to see. He could distinctly remember the way Mark had smelled as his anger had welled up in him. It had been a foul taste before Mark bit him. And after…afterwards it had felt like a knife slicing through him, pain unlike anything he’d ever felt. 

Jinyoung shifted pushing the memory away for a moment, letting Jiyong’s touch reassure and ground him. “I met him yesterday. I didn’t…I didn’t know until this morning, when he told me he was my mate. And I didn’t believe him. Didn’t want to. I told him…I told him he didn’t even deserve me. That…That even you didn’t deserve me. And I taunted him.” He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as he remembered the hurt in Mark’s eyes when Jinyoung had first begun speaking down to him. Taunting Mark had felt so good, a rush Jinyoung rarely had the chance to indulge. And now that was gone and it made him feel empty. “I enjoyed it. I don’t know why I enjoyed it. He…I was hurting him. I knew I was hurting him. And then…then he bit me and…and I could feel it.” 

Jinyoung could feel a prickling behind his eyes and he wanted so badly not to cry but he couldn’t help it. Everything was confusing. He had no idea which emotions were his and which belonged to Mark. His individuality was gone, wrenched away from him without his permission and he was furious, lost, hurt; he couldn’t tell anymore. He choked out the next words with a sob. “I could feel all of it. It hurts. It still hurts. I don’t understand it. Jiyong…what do I do? What am I supposed to do Jiyong?”

Jiyong shook his head sadly. It hurt him to see Jinyoung like this, clearly reeling from the experience. “I honestly wish I knew how to help.”

Jinyoung looked at Jiyong, panic in his eyes. “No! Jiyong you have to know what to do.” He said, tears that had been threatening to fall finally spilling down his cheeks anew. “Please.” He was shaking and Jiyong could feel the whirlwind of emotions coming off of the beta in waves.

“The truth is I don’t fully understand it myself.”

“But you’re an alpha.” Jinyoung burst out.

“I don’t see the connection love.” Jiyong said softly.

“Alphas…” He swallowed, trembling. “They used to force mate. Wouldn’t you know more about it than I would? Please Jiyong.”

Jiyong gently stroked Jinyoung’s hair and then tipped the beta’s chin up. “I don’t know any more about this than you do. What exactly is it that you want to know?”

“How to make it go away. I don’t want this. Make it go away. Please.” He gestured to his neck anxiously. “If you have to bite me instead I’ll take that. I don’t want this.” But even as he spoke, Jiyong could tell Jinyoung already knew that wasn’t possible.

“Jinyoung, you already know I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Jinyoung snarled, angry, but Jiyong knew it wasn’t directed at him.

“You know why. I’m not your mate.” He waited a beat. “I could have been.”

Jinyoung looked at him. “What?” He asked in a small voice.

Jiyong managed a tight smile and leaned forward to kiss Jinyoung’s forehead. His heart twisted as Jinyoung leaned into it, something he’d never done before. Jiyong pulled back slightly. “I knew you wouldn’t want it, so I never asked, but I’ve thought about it a lot.” Jiyong swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady. “I wanted to mate you. I wanted to put pups in you, raise our own little family. Maybe move away to a quieter area so I could devote all my attention to taking care of you. You would have been beautiful.” Jiyong said lightly, bringing one hand down to Jinyoung’s belly and the beta followed the path the alpha’s fingers made. “I’ve dreamed about it, you ripe with pups. Your body is already so sensitive, I know that would be enhanced so much with life growing inside you.”

Jinyoung looked back up into Jiyong’s eyes. The alpha brought his gaze back up to Jinyoung. “I want that.” Jinyoung whispered.

Jiyong smiled sadly. “And you can have that Jinyoung, but not with me.”

Jinyoung choked. “No. Please.” He buried his face in Jiyong’s shoulder. “Let me stay.”

“I can’t. You’re not mine. Even if I tried to mate with you now, it would be wrong. Your smell is off, always will be. You’ll never accept my seed, never carry my pups, never carry on my name.” Jiyong turned his face away. “I regret not telling you sooner. Maybe it would have made no difference. Perhaps it would have driven you away faster.”

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung whispered. 

“There’s no point in dwelling on what could have happened. You have to make a choice now Jinyoung. You can either go back to Mark, your mate, the one person in the entire world your body was made for, and learn to love him, or you can walk away from him and watch your world fall apart. You know what happens to mates who decide not to stay with each other right?”

Of course Jinyoung knew. Every young wolf was taught from a young age that mates were a sacred thing, tied to one another in such deeply intimate ways. If they lived apart for too long it would start to take a physical toll on both of them, sometimes resulting in death for one or both of them. Even if the other mate survived the initial agony of the loss, the pain of such a strong bond being severed forever, there was nothing that could bring life back into them. Half of them was dead. 

Jinyoung didn’t want to end up like so many other wolves who regretted leaving their mates. He could already tell that Mark had one foot in the grave as it was. If Jinyoung left him, Mark wouldn’t last long. Jinyoung didn’t want to ultimately decide to end his life because of it. He’d known when Mark bit him just how foul the taste of death had been, knew that as much as he hated the way Mark’s emotions were swirling around inside his head, overwhelming and confusing, losing Mark would tear him apart. Tear away the light inside him he had never wanted lit. He would become an empty shell, devoid of happiness, never to feel anything but despair for the rest of his life.

Jinyoung turned his face away, not wanting to look at Jiyong. His gaze landed on a mirror across the room and he could see the mating mark fresh on his skin, bright red. It looked like it belonged there. He swallowed nervously. “I don’t have a choice do I?” He asked softly. “I don’t…I hate this, but…I’d hate losing it all so much more. I don’t want to become nothing.” He turned to look at Jiyong then. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jiyong replied softly.

Jinyoung looked up into the alpha’s light brown eyes. “Everything that I never wanted, you did. And I took it away from you.”

“Don’t apologize. From the beginning I knew I’d never have that.” Jinyoung looked away and Jiyong turned the beta’s head back to look at him again. “Don’t squander this. You have someone now, a brand new life you can start with him. You know it won’t be easy, but it can and will be a beautiful thing. Give him a chance. Can you do this? If not for yourself then for me?”

Jinyoung looked away, tears in his eyes again. “I don’t know.” He whispered.

“Jinyoung.” Jiyong said, so softly Jinyoung could hardly hear him. “You have to try. I love you too much to watch you wither away.”

Jinyoung blinked at that. “You…”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” He lightly lifted Jinyoung off of his lap, settling the beta on the bed and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asked, voice small.

“I don’t think I can stay here anymore. When you’re done packing, leave your key under the mat.”

“Jiyong, wait. Please.”

Jiyong stopped, hearing the pain in Jinyoung’s voice. “What?” He asked, not turning around.

“Just, don’t leave.”

“I can’t be there for you anymore. It hurts too much. You’re not _mine._ ”

Jinyoung heard the catch in Jiyong’s voice. “Are you…crying?” He hopped off of the bed and lightly turned Jiyong around. “Jiyong, please.” He whispered.

Jiyong’s already shattering resolve broke completely and he leaned in to press a kiss to Jinyoung’s lips. He had begun to pull away when Jinyoung gripped onto Jiyong’s shoulders, drawing him closer and responding to the kiss eagerly, loosening his jaw to let Jiyong gain entrance to his mouth. Jinyoung could feel the alpha’s shoulders shake as he silently cried. They both knew this was the last time. Their last time to kiss, their last time to touch each other’s bodies, their last time to feel the way they shuddered together in orgasm. This was goodbye. And when it was over they shared one last moment together before Jinyoung resumed packing. They shared one final embrace before Jinyoung gave Jiyong back his key, stepped out the door, and left that life behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you guys...it's so hard to just sit down and write emotional shit. And well I'm lazy. I'm excited to write the next chapter though. Lots of stuff planned. I mean I'm basically just really excited for the next few chapters. I'm loving this fic so much myself to the point where I'm not really writing anything else. But it's still hard af to write. I got a ton of help from my friend. Without her this entire chapter would be dry and sucky so yeah...I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	11. "You're going to die if he doesn't stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do read the notes at the end. I have some very special notes for you all.

“You’re back.” Jackson said gently, and Jinyoung barely managed to glance at him. “I’ve got a room set up for you.”

“Thanks.” Jinyoung said quietly and Jackson got up to pass him a key.

“Need anything else?” Jackson asked.

“No.” Jinyoung replied, shouldering his bags better before giving Jackson back his car keys and then heading down the hallway. He vaguely realized it was the same hallway he had seen Mark go down before, and as he walked further, he could scent Mark. His room was just one room before Mark’s and Jinyoung knew it was an intentional act on Jackson’s part. Part of him almost continued on to Mark’s room but he stopped himself, opening the door to his own room with effort.

He dumped his bags on the ground unceremoniously, still struggling to resist the urge to go to Mark’s room. The pull was there, strong despite himself. But he was exhausted; physically, mentally, emotionally. He took off his shoes and pants, opting to wear just a t-shirt and boxers, and then climbed under the covers, cocooning himself in and shutting out the world. He closed his eyes, willed himself to breathe through his mouth so as not to smell Mark’s scent, and let himself fade into a much needed sleep.

 

\---  
“Where’s Mark?” Yugyeom snapped as he stormed into the lobby. Jackson looked up in surprise, opening his mouth to reply but Yugyeom wasn’t done. “Don’t you fucking think of lying to me, I can smell him and you’d better tell me where the fuck he is right now.” He snarled.

“Room 11.” Jackson replied, eyes wide as Yugyeom stalked off.

“He’s not mad at you. He’s pissed at me. I’m sorry.” Jaebum said, hands in his pockets as he finally stepped out of the doorway. “Can I come sit?” He asked. Jackson nodded and gestured towards a chair, which Jaebum took lightly. “Yugyeom is upset because I withheld the fact that Mark had run off from him.”

“Well he is here.”

“Figured.”

Jackson settled himself down in a chair across from Jaebum, picking his next words carefully. “Mark found his mate.” Jaebum sat up straighter, surprised. “Jinyoung is a childhood friend of mine, but,” He paused, hesitant to continue. “He’s not good. To say he’s a prick is putting it lightly. When Mark confronted him about it this morning, it set Jinyoung off. He’s never wanted a mate and he refused to believe Mark was his. He said some nasty shit, and I guess he pushed Mark over the edge. He force marked him.”

Jaebum blinked. “What?”

“It took, if you were wondering. Their scents have changed and while I don’t think either of them have decided if they want to even give this a try, they are already bonded on very intimate levels.”

“It’s just a shock I guess. I felt that Mark had bonded with someone else, I just assumed he’d found a new alpha and joined a new pack.”

Jackson shook his head. “No. And I’d suggest that you convince Mark and Jinyoung to return home with you because Mark will need you now more than ever. Even if you convince Jinyoung to give Mark a chance, he’s not going to make things easy. He’s going to fight it tooth and nail. Mark is going to need you at the end of the day when Jinyoung has been an asshole and Mark needs his alpha’s shoulder to cry on.”

“And what if we can’t convince Jinyoung?” Jaebum said, voice soft.

Jackson looked away, voice unsteady. “Then you must care for Mark and make his passing as comfortable as you can.”

Jaebum swallowed, wiping his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants. “He was gone for a day.” He said, emphasizing the last word, a hint of surprise still in his tone.

“A lot can happen in a day. But I don’t think you’ll have to worry about Jinyoung not going. He’s pretty broken and he likely will feel the need to be with Mark as much as he can.”

“What was he like, after?”

“Mark or Jinyoung?”

“Well, both.”

“Mark I don’t know. BamBam would know better. Jinyoung...” Jackson sighed softly. “The last time I saw him cry was when we were kids and that was when he injured himself. He doesn’t do emotions. Pushes them away, acts like he’s above them. This mating brought everything he’s never dealt with to the surface. He was utterly destroyed. Even if Mark was only half as affected by it, I expect he’s not doing very well himself.”

“Mark has already been struggling quite a bit. It’s been hard to watch. There’s an alpha who works for me who has two mates so I asked him for advice.” He shrugged. “I guess I didn’t need to. But I was willing to mate with Mark. Both of us were.” He caught Jackson’s expression. “What?”

“Nothing. I just...I know of an alpha with two mates. It’s kinda something you don’t hear about that often. It’s not Namjoon is it?”

Jaebum blinked, and then managed a short laugh. “Small world I guess.”

Jackson laughed. “I guess so.”

They heard a short yip and they both looked up to see Taehyung bounding down the stairs, BamBam hot on his heels. He grinned as he saw Jaebum and Jackson bent to pick Taehyung off the floor. “Rascal.” He murmured.

“So BamBam, can you tell me anything about Mark?”

“Well, I was in with him right after Jinyoung left.”

“Left?” Jaebum said, concern in his eyes.

“Oh, uh no, he just went to pick up his things from his old place. He’s back again.” BamBam said.

“I put him in the room next to Mark. I figured they needed the closeness even if neither of them want to admit it.” Jackson said, ruffling Taehyung’s fur as the pup nipped at his finger.

“That’s good. So, how was he?” Jaebum said, steering the conversation back.

“Oh yeah, well, when I went in, he had just gotten off the phone with his mom. He’d been crying but that was understandable. I think the initial shock of the mating has kind of worn off. He’s not sure how he feels about Jinyoung yet, but from what he said, if Jinyoung wants him, he wants to make things work.”

“And if not?”

BamBam shrugged. “Then he’s accepted the alternative.”

Jaebum groaned, leaning back in his seat and running a hand over his face. “And how likely is it that he’ll have to _accept the alternative_?”

Jackson sighed. “It depends heavily on the rest of the day. If Jinyoung decides he’s okay on his own, doesn’t care about Mark at all, then it’s very likely. That’s part of why I put him in the next room. It’ll force him to be constantly aware of Mark’s scent and to feel his presence. And as Jinyoung didn’t come back here complaining about the arrangement, I’d say that’s a good enough sign that he’s already going in the right direction.”

“What else do we have to do?”

“Keep them together as much as possible. But I don’t think it’d be good for them to be alone together. I don’t think they’re quite ready yet.”

Jaebum nodded. “Alright. You know I’m very heavily invested in Mark walking out of this unscathed. I blame myself for this. I should have…I don’t know. I should have done something different. Returned his affections sooner, maybe mated him when he first told me.”

“It’s not your fault. If it was anyone else, Mark would be sitting here, happily showing off his new mate. It’s Jinyoung.”

“I understand. Doesn’t mean I won’t kick his ass if he hurts Mark.”

“And I won’t stop you.”

They heard a door click and Jaebum sat up as he caught Mark and Yugyeom’s scents coming down the hall. “Holy shit his scent _has_ changed.” Jaebum said softly.

Jackson nodded in assent.

 

\---  
Yugyeom burst down the door of Mark’s room, frightening the older out of his nap. “Yugyeom?” He asked, voice sleepy even as he sat himself up. He could smell Jinyoung very near by. He must be in the next room. Yugyeom was speaking but Mark hadn’t heard him. “What?” Mark asked.

Yugyeom sighed. “Why’d you run off? We were going to take care of you.”

“Yugyeom.” Mark said quietly.

“No. I’m not done. Did you think I was just gonna let you join some random pack without you telling me? You can’t do that bullshit. I’m your best friend. You can’t just...friends don’t just walk away like this.” Yugyeom knew he was snapping at Mark but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, too frustrated.

“Yugyeom. I didn’t join another pack.”

Yugyeom blinked. “What? But Jaebum said you bonded with someone else.”

Mark looked down at his hands, smiling sadly. “I found my mate.” He said in a whisper.

Yugyeom brightened. “You did? That’s wonderful. What’s he like?” Yugyeom was suddenly brimming with questions and didn’t stop to give Mark a chance to answer them before he noticed Mark turning away, a tear running down his cheek. “Mark?”

“He’s...” Mark swallowed. “He’s attractive. Smells good. A beta.”

“But?” Yugyeom prompted, knowing there was more.

“He’s in the next room. He can hear us.”

“So? Are you shy? I’m confused Mark, what’s going on?”

“He didn’t want me.”

“Didn’t...didn’t want you?” Yugyeom sat up straight, anger suddenly in his tone. “Why the fuck not?”

“He’s not the mating type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Jaebum said you bonded.”

“I force mated him Yugyeom. I haven’t seen him since.”

“You just said he’s in the next room.”

“Doesn’t mean I’ve seen him. Like I said, he’s not the mating type.”

“And if he was? Would you be happy with him?”

“I don’t know.” Mark looked away, sadness in his eyes.

“Do I need to kick his ass?” Yugyeom asked.

“No. If he decides he doesn’t want me, then I’m okay with that.” He looked down at his hands, picking at one of his fingernails.

Yugyeom shifted, noting Mark’s tense posture. “You’ve already given up, haven’t you? You’re just…you’re going to die if he doesn’t stay with you.”

Mark smiled. “I know. It’s not my decision to make.”

“What’s different? What’s so different that you don’t care about your own life anymore?”

“I do care Yugyeom. It’s just that I know it’s pointless to try and change someone who doesn’t want to change.”

“I don’t understand. You said you haven’t seen him since you marked him. How do you even know how he feels about this? Did Jackson or BamBam tell you?”

Mark turned his gaze over to the far wall, a sad sort of expression on his face, even as his lips curved upwards. “No.”

“Then what?”

“You’re mated Yugyeom, are you telling me you can’t tell what Jaebum is feeling right now?”

Yugyeom blinked. “What?”

“I’m sure you can, you’re just not in tune with it.”

“I’m so confused Mark. What are you saying?”

Mark finally looked back at Yugyeom. “I’m still trying to sort out exactly what is mine and what is his, but Yugyeom, have you really never felt this with Jaebum? This…connection?”

“Can you describe it?” Yugyeom asked, bewildered. The way Mark was talking was almost dreamy.

Mark shrugged. “I can try.” He shifted in his seat. “Well, before the bite, we were two different people. Neither of us knew about the other. And then afterwards…” He swallowed. “It was intense at first. Too much for me. But I’ve had some time to process it and it’s actually kinda nice.”

“What is? Mark you still haven’t exactly explained anything.”

“Oh right. I’m not entirely sure if he is as in tune with things as I am, but I can feel every single emotion he feels. And if he’s thinking really hard about something, I can kinda hear it in my head. We’re very intimately connected to each other. It’s a bit of a rush. Are you really telling me you’ve never felt this?”

Yugyeom shook his head. “I don’t think force matings are quite the same as regular ones.”

“I suppose you’re right. I didn’t feel like myself when I bit him. I was so close to shifting.”

“From what I’ve heard about force matings, they’re feral.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah that sounds about right. I guess I was just so fed up with the way he was talking to me, and with spending so long looking for a mate and finding one who didn’t want me. I snapped. I regretted it at first. I don’t anymore. And maybe this wasn’t what I ever wanted, but I’ve resigned myself to this. Whether he decides he wants to be with me or not, I’m content.”

Yugyeom watched Mark carefully. “You’re already in love with him aren’t you?”

“Somewhat. I don’t feel for him like I ever did with Jaebum, but I want to know him. Want to change him if he lets me. And if he doesn’t, then I want him to be happy with whatever he does.”

“He doesn’t deserve you.” Yugyeom said bitterly. His phone buzzed and he glanced down at it. “We’ve been summoned.” He said, standing up and helping Mark to his feet. “Did you talk to someone about this?” He asked as Mark pulled on a sweater.

“My mom. I called her. She gave me some advice. Helped me realize that something good can come out of this.” Mark followed Yugyeom out of his room, flicking off the light and locking the door behind him, heading down the hall, a smile on his lips.

 

\---  
Jinyoung swallowed harshly. He could hear Mark, _his_ Mark, _his_ mate, talking to another beta. He was bristling at even that contact, even as he strained to hear their conversation. Jinyoung could sense the nuances from Mark as he spoke. He was keeping himself aloof, not letting the other wolf know his true feelings.

But Jinyoung could feel them. Knew just how dissatisfied Mark was with him. That a part of Mark regretted what he’d done. Knew that there was no escaping this union except through death, which, as Jinyoung had slowly begun to realize, Mark was beginning to yearn for. Jinyoung tugged the jacket tighter around himself, frowning as Mark’s scent seemed to be gone from the garment. As much as he hated it, he knew he needed to be with Mark, had to touch him, see with his own eyes he was okay.

But he knew he reeked of Jiyong. The alpha had not cum inside of him but their scents were intermingled nonetheless, and Jinyoung knew he needed to shower before he saw Mark again. He groaned and forced himself out of bed and into the shower. He let himself cry again, resolving that he would put his mask on again as soon as he left the bathroom, and go back to being Jinyoung. He refused to be weak any longer. But he also knew that he would go wherever Mark went, would stay by his side, no matter how hard it was.

He stepped out of the shower, drying off mindlessly. He could hear the door to the next room opening and Mark’s scent getting further away as he walked down the hall with the other beta. Jinyoung quickly pulled his clothes on, not wanting to miss Mark in any way. He threw the jacket over his arm, hoping he could get Mark to wear it, if only to ask for it back in an hour or so.

He headed down the hall, arriving just as Mark and the other beta got there. Another alpha was standing next to Jackson. Instinctively Jinyoung stepped up beside Mark, hesitantly brushing a finger along Mark’s outer thigh. Mark connected their fingers lightly, squeezing once before letting go.

“Well, now that we’re all here, why don’t we go to a more private location to talk. Bam, go get Sunny to watch the desk, we’ll be in the main common room.”

BamBam nodded and hurried off to do as Jackson asked. The alpha plucked his pup off of the floor, carrying him lightly, and then led them all through the outdoor courtyard and into a decent sized room. Jinyoung hung on the outskirts as they set up chairs for everyone and Mark gestured for Jinyoung to sit beside him. BamBam arrived about a minute after they finished setting up, taking his pup back, and a fierce instinct rose up in Jinyoung suddenly. He wasn’t sure if it was coming from him or from Mark.

Mark shifted in his seat and Jinyoung glanced at him. “What?” Jinyoung asked softly, passing the jacket to him.

Mark shrugged. “Pups.” He whispered back, pulling off his sweatshirt and passing it to Jinyoung before putting on the jacket. 

Jinyoung felt a thrill run through him suddenly. “Do you want them?” He asked, lips brushing against Mark’s ear.

Mark shuddered. “Yes.” He breathed.

For a moment, they had forgotten they weren’t alone and when the other alpha cleared his throat, they both jumped, realizing they were suddenly very close together.

“It’s good to see you Mark. Can you introduce us to your mate?”

Mark sat up a bit straighter. “This is Jinyoung. Jinyoung, this is my alpha Jaebum, and Yugyeom, his mate and my best friend.”

“Yugyeom was the one talking with you in your room earlier yes?” Jinyoung replied.

Mark nodded but Yugyeom leaned forward. “You could really hear us?”

“Yes.” Jinyoung sat up straighter, fixing Yugyeom with a glare. “And I didn’t appreciate your questions. Or your threat.”

Yugyeom frowned. “You hurt Mark and I will make good on my threat, no matter the consequences.”

“Stop.” Mark murmured. “I can take care of myself.”

Jinyoung scoffed. “You smell like death.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “You forget, my scent is mixed with yours. You smell like death too now.”

Jinyoung frowned. “And whose fault is that?”

“Jinyoung stop.” Jackson insisted sharply. “We need to discuss the matter of you joining Jaebum’s pack.”

Jinyoung looked at Jackson sharply. “No.”

“Jinyoung.” Mark said softly, but Jinyoung ignored him, ignored the sharp rise of pain and panic within Mark and by default him as well.

“It’s my life. I can do what I want. I’m not joining some stupid pack. I’ve been done with packs and the strings that inevitably come attached with them since I presented. I do what I please, live where I want. I answer to no one and I will not start that again.”

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest. “Then what do you suggest? Will you rip Mark away from his pack and the people he loves so you can drag him along on your…what was your word… _sexcapades_?”

Jinyoung flushed, but answered Jackson firmly. “No. I wish to spend the rest of my life alone.” The worry that Jinyoung had been feeling from Mark suddenly dissipated and was replaced with contentment. Jinyoung frowned and looked at him in surprise. “You want that?” He asked.

Mark shrugged. “If it would make you happy, then I’ll do my best to let you live your life the way you want it.”

“And how do you intend to do that?” Jinyoung hissed, put off by Mark’s expression and slightly afraid of what Mark was insinuating behind his words.

“I’ll stay alive as long as I can, cut myself from you entirely so that when I do pass, hopefully it doesn’t hurt you.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jinyoung watched Jackson make some gesture at Jaebum, keeping the other alpha quiet.

“Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know. But I understand enough about you to know that you’ll never let yourself be tied down to me. You’ll always put up a fight about things, make my life miserable. It’s easier for both of us if you just go back to whatever you were doing in your life before me. Back to the alpha who fucked you earlier.”

Jinyoung grit his teeth, trying to quell the anger inside him. “Jiyong won’t have me anymore because I reek of you. Nobody will ever want me anymore. You’ve done away with my entire system of existence. You’ve ruined my life.” Mark locked eyes with Jinyoung, seemingly not at all concerned with the amount of anger Jinyoung was directing his way. _Didn’t Mark know better than to make Jinyoung angrier?_

“I’m dying Jinyoung.” Mark said softly.

The anger within Jinyoung suddenly lessened in intensity, a calm rushing through him that was certainly not his own. “You’re…” He spoke carefully, understanding the weight behind the words he was saying for the first time. “You’re _actually_ dying. And you’re okay with that.”

Mark nodded. “Yes."

“ _Why_?” Jinyoung couldn’t understand it. Mark had somehow managed to blockade himself enough from Jinyoung’s prying curiosity. “I don’t understand.”

Mark smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth. “I don’t expect you to. But I want you to be happy, and it’s clear you won’t find that with me.”

Jinyoung swallowed, anxious. “You’re…you’re not trying to make me stay? You’re just going to leave?”

"Yes. The choice is yours and I already know what you’re going to choose.”

“But…I-I’m thinking?”

“I know.”

Jinyoung was aware of everyone else in the room watching him. “I’ll try it out? I…I don’t hate you I don’t think. But I don’t want to be tied down.”

“And you won’t be. When you need your space I’ll stay with a friend for as long as you need. And if you decide to leave for good, I’ve already prepared myself for that. You can’t hurt me worse than the pain I’ve already felt.”

Guilt rushed through Jinyoung. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” He wasn’t sure how to convey what he was feeling; didn’t understand anything anymore. But he pulled one of Mark’s hands into his own. “I’ll stay. As long as I can. I’ll learn to like you.”

Mark fixed him with an almost frightening expression. “You will learn to put others first Jinyoung. That is what you will learn.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened and he nodded, swallowing nervously. He turned to look at Jaebum. “I’ll be joining your pack.” He said in a small voice. “At least for a trial run.”

“Good.” The other alpha said.

The door to the room they were in opened suddenly and everyone looked to the door. “Oh, I’m sorry. I left my jacket in here yesterday. Don’t mind me, I’ll be in and out in a sec.” An omega said, ducking his head and awkwardly scurrying over to a table in the back of the room, plucking his jacket off of the floor underneath it quickly.

“It’s alright Youngjae. Remember the pack I told you about? The alpha I said you should meet? Come sit down.” Jackson gestured for the omega to sit beside him. “Jaebum, this is Youngjae. He’s an omega who’s been here looking for a pack for a few months. You’ve got a lot on your plate yes, but what’s another pack member?”

Jaebum stared at Jackson for a long minute, long enough for Youngjae to get to his feet to leave, only for Jackson to pull him back down. “Before I met you Jackson, I was a lone wolf. You’re asking me to make my pack five members now?”

“Actually, I’m telling you that I’ll be joining your pack as well. I’ll help you lead it. Not right away, but we can start discussing this.”

“And accepting Youngjae is what, a down payment?”

Jackson shook his head. “No. I’m genuinely invested in what happens with him. I want him to have a pack and a mate and I can’t honestly think of a better pack I’d want him to be in. Yours is the only pack _I_ want to be in after all.”

Jaebum turned to Youngjae. “And what about you? Do you want to join my pack?”

Youngjae looked up at Jaebum with bright eyes. “You mean it? Really? I’d love to. Yes. Yes Jaebum, I’ll join your pack. I’ll go pack up my things.” He said in excitement, leaving the room, and leaving his new and bewildered pack behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very special Halloween notes for all of you.  
> -If you hadn’t noticed, there is now a part 4 in this series featuring Shinee! There will be no set pattern for how I update, mostly a self indulgent fic that I wanted to share with you. I’ve had the idea to write a Shinee bit since I first brought them into the Vixx fic and well, I hope you guys like it.  
> -Also, I have thought through the next couple fics in the series and I would like to share my plans with you guys. As you may have noticed I apparently enjoy having multiple projects to work on at the same time so my future plans will also involve 2 fics being published at the same time. The 5th and 6th fics in the series will be Monsta X and Infinite, followed by the BTS sequel series (featuring Taekook) at 7th, and Knk at 8th. I have some potential plans for History, Btob, Exo, and Seventeen, but none of them are actually solid plans and may never come to fruition.  
> -I just wanted to share with you my plans, thank you all for your devotion and dedication in following this series, and I hope you all enjoy what’s next to come. I love you all! Thanks for reading, enjoy the special Halloween updates (triple update, idk how I managed it), and I’ll see you next time! :)  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	12. "Doesn't that make me lead alpha?"

Despite Jinyoung agreeing to go with Mark he still dug his heels in. He balked completely at even the mention of the idea of Jaebum marking him into his pack, and completely refused to let Mark even touch his neck in any way. He refused to pack his bags into the car alongside Youngjae’s bags, and it took Mark half an hour to convince Jinyoung to actually get into the car. Inside the car it wasn’t much better and the tension was so thick they could taste it. Youngjae was riding in the front seat, next to Jaebum, aware there were deeper pack issues at play but knowing better than to ask about it with Jinyoung there. When they arrived, Jinyoung resolutely remained in the car, and Mark stayed behind with him while everyone else headed inside.

“So um, I take it things aren’t going to be worked out anytime soon?” Youngjae asked.

“Doubtful. But it's probably best that they get the chance to sort things out themselves."

"Do you think they'll be sharing a room?"

Jaebum looked at Yugyeom for a moment. "I hadn't thought of that. They'll probably want to. And if not I don't doubt Mark will go spend some time with his friend’s pack."

"It feels like we're doing a shit ton for Jinyoung and he's just going to shove it in our faces. He's going to take advantage of us and hurt Mark."

"Yugyeom, this is my pack. I have Mark's best interests in mind."

"Do you really?"

"Yugyeom." Jaebum said firmly.

Yugyeom sighed. "Yeah I get it. Sorry."

"We'll clear out the guest room for you Youngjae. Though we might have to put Mark on a spare bed on the floor in there because I get the feeling Jinyoung is going to have a fit about sharing a bed with Mark tonight. And I feel like you'd be more comfortable with Mark than Jinyoung since Mark is actually a sweet person." Jaebum gestured at the guest room which was still cluttered with random boxes and led Youngjae back to the living room where he settled down next to Yugyeom on the couch.

Youngjae shrugged. "I don't mind honestly."

"Jaebum. We only have one bathroom And we have five people here now. We need to move into a bigger place."

Jaebum sighed. "Yeah I know. Jackson and I are going to look for a place that's about halfway between here and there."

"A house?" Youngjae asked.

"Probably." Jaebum sighed. "What a mess this is." He said absently, lost in thought for a moment, and then turned to Youngjae. "I'm curious. When are your heats? And how do you want us to deal with them?"

"Oh." Youngjae flushed. "I uh, I don't have heats. I haven't had one yet."

Jaebum looked surprised. "Really? How old are you?"

"22. I uh, I don't understand it myself. I presented as an omega when I was 17 but I didn't have a heat. It was disappointing but not a serious thing. I was raised in a human community. My family was the only wolves so it's not like I was going to be promised to an alpha anyway."

"How did you end up at Jackson's?" Yugyeom asked.

"My mother passed away two years ago and my father has been overseas for work or something since I was young. He wasn't ever mated to my mother and he was originally from overseas anyway. It made sense that he went back since his family is all over there. The last time I saw him in person I was 9, but he sends me money occasionally and he checks up on me. A few months ago I decided it was time I get out in the world and meet other wolves. I hoped being around others of my kind would trigger a heat, or like, help me find my mate."

"Are you content with just having a pack for now?"

Youngjae shrugged. "Yeah. I don't exactly need a mate right now. I just wanted to belong. I've never been in a pack before so I don't actually know what any of this will be like."

"Should I explain pack dynamics to you?"

"The basic functions of it yes, but I don't expect that this pack will be normal so I don't want to know what I'm supposed to expect and then not see that happen."

The front door opened and Jinyoung stalked into the room, Mark on his heels. "Second door." Mark said softly.

Jinyoung replied with a haughty "I'd know it based on smell anyway." And then he disappeared into Mark's room. Mark sighed. "Youngjae, I apologize that we haven't talked much. I want to get to know you very soon. But I have a favor to ask you. Do you think you could bring dinner to my…our room later? Jinyoung hates the fact that I'm already close with Jaebum and Yugyeom."

"Yeah of course." Youngjae replied.

"Thanks." Mark said, and then headed into his room. Jinyoung was sitting on the floor, going through one of his bags. "You need to stop being a dick."

Jinyoung glared up at Mark. "Stop being a mother hen. It's disgusting."

Mark sighed, plopping onto his bed. "I need to know if you'll want to share the bed with me tonight or if we should get another one. Or I can sleep on the couch."

Jinyoung turned around to look at Mark. "What? Do you even care what I think?"

"Of course I do."

"You say of course like you expect me to feel the same. Well I don't. Get over it."

"I don't expect anything Jinyoung."

"You want me to change though. Don't lie to me I know better."

"You didn't answer my question." Mark said levelly.

"I don't fucking know. I don't think I'd want to wake up with your half assed attempt at morning wood against my leg."

Jinyoung could feel Mark bristle at that. "You're an asshole."

"Get used to it. You're the one who decided to force mate me."

Mark didn't deign that with a response. He simply distracted himself with crawling under his blankets, resting his head on the pillow and taking slow even breaths until his body relaxed. He didn't fall asleep right away, but he knew Jinyoung would believe he had. Mark's body started to actually slip into sleep when a sharp emotion spiked through him and he could hear Jinyoung sniffle. Mark cracked an eye open to see Jinyoung burying his face into Mark's sweater, trying to muffle his tears as his shoulders shook. Mark closed his eyes, giving no indication that he had even heard Jinyoung break down.

The next thing he knew, there was a knock on the door, and before Mark was even half awake, he could hear Jinyoung yanking the door open, snarling something nasty out until he realized Youngjae was standing at the door, looking small as he held out two plates of food. "Dinner." Was all he said, passing them to Jinyoung before leaving.

"You don't need to be mean to everyone Jinyoung." Mark said softly.

"Everyone thinks I'm the fucking problem. You're the one who got me into this mess." Jinyoung snapped back, irked at the gentle way Mark was dealing with him.

Mark sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I know I am. I know you had to give up relationships and comfort to be here. I know this isn't what you wanted and I'm sincerely sorry that this happened. And I'm sorry you resent it so much. I wish I could take it all back."

Jinyoung looked taken aback. "You...you'd take it back?"

"Yes. You should have been allowed to live life how you wanted. I went to Jackson's with the intention of living out my last days alone."

"Why? You could have found another pack or maybe a different mate. I'm sure you could have found an alpha to fuck you."

Mark smiled sadly, sipping to the floor next to Jinyoung, picking up the plate of food. "I was in heat before we met. I'm sure you could tell." Jinyoung nodded. "I'd been looking for my mate for quite a few months. And it was wearing me out. I went on so many blind dates; went to meet ups. I tried everything. And turning up empty at every step discouraged me so much I couldn't function anymore. I couldn't work, barely ate. When my heat hit, Jaebum told me that him and Yugyeom wanted to mate me."

"You should have let them." Jinyoung snapped.

"No. Their relationship is good the way it is. I would have still gone looking afterwards. And I think the likelihood of me running into you on a blind date for mates looking to find their life partners seems awfully slim. I would have destroyed this pack either way. I didn't want a pity mating. The fact that all of it was a pity fuck was beyond infuriating. I'm pretty sure I ate more in the in-betweens of knotting for those 2 days than I did in the entirety of the past month."

Jinyoung looked up at him sharply. "You don't look that thin."

Mark smiled lightly. "I showed you my body the other day. You know you can see more ribs than is healthy."

"Why’d you let him knot you anyway?" Jinyoung asked.

Mark narrowed his eyes at Jinyoung. "You have the gall to be jealous right now? Have you never fucking read about a beta’s first heat?"

"No."

"Then you're stupid. Every beta can have a heat. And first heats are the most excruciating thing. It's stronger than any omegas heat can ever be. And it can be fatal if one doesn't get a knot. I didn't have a choice. You have no right to be a dick about it. Pushing Jaebum away when it had started to wind down was painful to do. It spiked a couple times and I had to deal with it alone."

"You didn't have a toy or anything? Something must have triggered your heat. You would have known about it ahead of time right?"

Mark laughed, a cold bitter sound and Jinyoung looked at him in surprise. "My body went into heat as a last ditch effort to find me a mate. I think I was expecting to die honestly. I was sent home from work because I was so feverish."

Jinyoung looked almost apologetic then, looking down at his plate. They fell into silence, Mark eating slowly, chewing as if he wasn't truly hungry.

"I was in love with Jaebum." He said suddenly.

Jinyoung looked up surprised. "Are you still?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"No. I care about him yes, but I left this pack because I couldn't be his pity mate. It wouldn't have been real. And then I found you. I don't love you yet. You make it hard to do so, but I want to feel for you like I did with Jaebum."

"Why? Nobody has ever really liked me."

"I'm connected to you more intimately than I will ever be with anyone else. I can feel things about you. I know you’re been in pain most of your life. Abandoned by people you've held close. You've found it easier to shut others out and only care about yourself. But I know there's good in you somewhere. I want to know that Jinyoung. The Jinyoung who can be happy and smile. I don't care if it takes the rest of my life to draw that out of you. I want you to be happy. I want you to no longer be in pain."

Jinyoung swallowed. "Why?"

Mark smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek. "Because I'm your mate. You deserve to be happy. We both do. And I know it's not going to be easy. But I'll work as hard as need be to make all of this work."

Jinyoung turned away. "I...I need some time. Alone. To process things."

"I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home in here." Mark pulled a t-shirt out of his hamper and tossed it to Jinyoung. "I wore that the day I went into heat. It might help."

Jinyoung looked up at Mark as he left the room, waiting until he was alone to pull the shirt to his face. He breathed in deeply, catching the lingering remains of the scent of Mark's heat. It was sweet and cloying and he couldn't stop inhaling, finally having to pull it away to exhale heavily, dizzy. It soothed him, and he climbed into Mark's bed, burying his face into the pillow, shirt still clutched in his hand tightly. For the first time in two days he closed his eyes and managed to sleep soundly.

Mark awoke him a matter of hours later, shaking his arm lightly and then gently whispering "is it alright if I join you tonight?"

Jinyoung blinked at him sleepily. The room was entirely dark and Mark was only wearing a pair of boxers. "Yeah." Jinyoung said softly.

Mark pulled the covers back and then slipped in beside Jinyoung. The bed was almost too small and after a moment Jinyoung turned Mark away from him, tugging him back so they were spooning. He buried his nose in Mark's hair. "The shirt helped. Thanks." He mumbled, breathing in Mark's natural scent.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Jinyoung."

"Goodnight Mark."

 

\---  
Jinyoung groaned, canting his hips forward, brain and body not connected yet as his hands gripped onto hips in his half asleep state. He had been dreaming. It had been something nice. He couldn't remember now. Maybe it was Jiyong invading his dreams. But as he blinked his eyes open he realized he was grinding his cock into Mark's ass and he let go sharply, sitting up and pressing his back against the cold wall, flushed and embarrassed.

"You didn't have to stop. We are mates you know."

Jinyoung swallowed. "No. I don’t. Not with you."

Mark sighed, climbing out of bed. "Fine." He pulled on clothes and left Jinyoung alone in the room with a heavy weight of shame and frustration. He made his way out of bed a few minutes later and found Mark curled up on the couch. Youngjae was in the kitchen, sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal. He looked up as he noticed Jinyoung and seemed nervous. "I'll leave."

"Where's the alpha?" Jinyoung asked, unable to scent him in the house.

"He left for work. You know he runs a company right?" Youngjae said.

"No I didn't."

"Did you need him for something?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Join me for breakfast?" Youngjae offered hesitantly.

A soft wave of encouragement rushed through him, sending tingles through his body. Mark's doing no doubt. "Sure." He said, finding a bowl in the cabinet and settling next to Youngjae with his own cereal. They ate in silence, the atmosphere somewhat awkward, but Youngjae finished eating rather quickly. "I'll uh, be in my room. See ya later?" He said, slipping away after Jinyoung replied with a soft grunt.

"I hate this whole pack bullshit." He grumbled to Mark when his mate finally came into the kitchen, looking nearly dead on his feet. "Why did you make me interact with him alone like that?"

"Because you're going to need to learn how to deal with other people without being mean. You did good."

"I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm tired."

"Can I join you after I eat?"

Jinyoung nodded tiredly, climbing back under the covers and falling asleep before Mark could join him.

 

\---  
“I don’t doubt they’ll be sleeping a lot.” Yugyeom said. Youngjae was sitting across from him on Yugyeom and Jaebum’s shared bed, a game of cards between them.

“Why exactly?” Youngjae asked.

“It’s been an emotionally taxing time for them. Mark was physically weak already.” Yugyeom shrugged. “He had his heat two days ago and here he is with his mate now. I can literally smell the exhaustion from him, but I’m also more in tune with his scent than anyone else’s.”

“He seems nice. I haven’t spent much time with him. He said hi to me this morning before sort of wilting onto the couch.”

Yugyeom hummed. “I get the feeling Mark is doing a lot more of the work emotionally right now. Jinyoung will probably snap out of this lethargy sooner than Mark and then we’ll have to put up with whatever Jinyoung is _normally_ like.”

Youngjae sat up straight, scenting the air. “Jaebum is home.”

Yugyeom smiled. “Your nose is getting better. Spend enough time with wolves and you’ll be able to smell which one of us wore a shirt six months ago and washed twice.”

Youngjae laughed. “I feel like I wouldn’t want that.”

“Hey.” Jaebum said, walking into the room, looking haggard.

“Long day?” Yugyeom asked.

“I didn’t work. I’ve been house hunting. I found a really nice place, but it’s in another pack’s territory.” He sighed. “It’s perfect other than that. Great location, good size. Big enough yard that BamBam’s pup will have plenty of room to roam around as he gets older. But I talked to the other alpha. We’d be down the block from him but he’s highly territorial. Well, actually there’s three alphas.”

Yugyeom looked up in surprise. “Three alphas?” He echoed.

Jaebum nodded, settling down behind Yugyeom, glancing at the cards in his hand. “You do know you’ve already lost this game right?”

Yugyeom looked back at him. “It’s not about winning, it’s about having fun.”

“Perhaps. Why don’t we bring out a board game into the living room and see if Mark and Jinyoung want to join.”

Yugyeom made a noncommittal grunt. Youngjae answered for him. “They’ve been holed up in bed all day.”

Jaebum looked a little put off at that. “Surely they haven’t been fucking?”

“I dunno. Doesn’t smell like it. Would it be such a bad thing if they were?” Yugyeom asked. “Might make Jinyoung less of an ass if he got laid.”

Jaebum shot him a look. “It could be detrimental. Stick around to see how the sex is and then Jinyoung could decide it’s not worth his energy and just drop him. But Mark’s body would crave it and being deprived of that afterwards would just make things worse.”

“You have a point.”

“I wish I didn’t. I just hope Mark is smart enough to know better.”

“I’ve known him since we were young. I think he is.”

“Well, I’ll go knock on the door and see if they want to join us.” Youngjae said. “Can we order pizza for dinner?”

“Sure.” Jaebum said.

 

\---  
“I’m telling you, he fucking bristled at me when I told him about you. But everything about this location is perfect except for this other pack.”

Jaebum could hear Jackson sigh on the other end of the line. _“And you said there were three alphas in the pack?”_

“Yes.”

Jackson laughed. _“They feel threatened. Doesn’t matter if our whole pack is mated, the fact that they aren’t mated to their omega or beta is probably more than a little concerning. You didn’t happen to mention my place of work did you? They might be a bit more understanding if they’re aware of my career.”_

“Even if I did, me being the lead alpha is still dicking over our chance at this house.”

Jaebum felt the tension between them suddenly, palpable despite the fact that they were speaking over the phone. _“That’s a discussion we have yet to have Jaebum. One we should have in person in the very near future.”_

“What makes it a discussion? I have four members of the pack under my roof right now. And I have had two of them with me for a number of months.”

_“But I actually know Jinyoung, and I’m better acquainted with Youngjae.”_

Jaebum stiffened. “Clearly we do need to have a discussion then.”

_“It may perhaps be better if this other pack believes that I am the lead alpha. At least for the time being.”_

“But you aren’t planning to move in any time soon. Doesn’t that make me the lead alpha by default?”

_“Jaebum, we aren’t discussing this over the phone. I am available Thursday if you would like to meet up. That will be all.”_

The line clicked and Jaebum had to swallow his anger and pride as he put his phone away. He took a few calming breaths, unused to being challenged like this, and then started his car and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this was so delayed. There's not really been a good reason why I haven't been writing lately. Just sort of distracted and burned out. Not with writing, just...in general. Though I did find the time to get into a couple more groups...smh I stan too many I need to stop. But here's my update and I'll try to update both this fic and the vixx one again before the month is out. But no promises. Next year I'm going to try and put myself into a regular updating pattern but I don't know if it'll help.  
> Anyway, do ya'll have any thoughts on this 'rival pack' I'm working on? They won't play a huge role or anything, but I'm curious who you think it is. :) I hope you guys like this update.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	13. "Do you actually want me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been finished earlier but ugh. I'm positive this chapter is what started my severe writer's block that I hit at the end of November. I only wrote about 3k words the entire month of December (normally I get in about 18-25k if I'm lucky). I legitimately would sit down to write and nothing would happen. I had about half of this chapter written when I just hit a wall. I didn't know what was wrong with it and I didn't know how to fix it and ugh. I ended up cutting out a decent chunk of stuff I'd written and rewrote part of it. I'm still not entirely happy with it. And then yesterday I was basically finished with it when I realized I'd had an inconsistency with something I'd stated in one of my other fics and I had to edit that accordingly. So a potentially fun section I was looking forward to writing just never got to happen. But the writer's block is gone now and here's an almost 5k word chapter to make up for it. I got hit with a barrage of idea after idea for this entire series and it's increased to at least a 10 fic series at this point. I've started working on the next 2 fics in the series and if you guys want a little teaser I can give you guys a taste of the monsta x fic. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this, I enjoyed writing the second half of this (and I'm sure yall are gonna enjoy reading it too heh). Again, I apologize in the severe lateness of this update. It's a new year so I'm going to try for weekly updates if I can. Maybe bi-weekly ones. Who knows. But I will start updating far more frequently and I apologize once again that this just never happened.

The tension between all of them was palpable the next time they met. Jinyoung was still avoiding being around anyone other than Mark though he pretended he didn’t want to be around Mark either. The two alphas were terse with each other, something that was an unfamiliar sight for the rest of the pack. Even BamBam’s presence did nothing to make Jackson simmer down. Splitting into two cars did little to ease the tension as they headed out as a collective unit to check out the potential place they would live.

“They’re not going to want us to just show up on their land with an entire pack. You know how threatening we’ll seem to them.” BamBam said, ever the voice of reason even as Jackson drove with gritted teeth.

“Drop me off in front of their house and I’ll speak with them. You know an omega doesn’t pose a threat.”

Jackson bristled. “You know I’m not going to do that. They’re unmated alphas.”

BamBam raised his eyebrow. “And I’ve been working with you for years by now. I know how to handle myself around alphas. Drop me off in front of their house and then go down the street and wait for me to call you.”

Jackson ground his teeth, hesitating for a moment before agreeing. “Fine.”

BamBam shrugged, texting Jaebum the plan. When they arrived, Jackson begrudgingly let BamBam out of the car. He strode up to the house, rapping on the door lightly before feeling nervousness set in. He may have been used to being around alphas, but he knew nothing about these alphas or the intricacies of their pack. He stepped back from the door just slightly as he waited for the door to open. 

A blonde haired alpha with round glasses opened the door, looking a bit surprised to see BamBam. “Hello, how can I help you?”

“My name is BamBam, I’m a member of the pack that wishes to move in down the street. I was hoping to perhaps discuss some terms or at least understand your qualms against our presence. I may be able to put some of your fears at ease.”

The other alpha appeared to be considering and he stepped out onto the porch next to BamBam. “I’m Jae. It’s not exactly me that has the problem with your pack. How many of you are there?”

“Eight, though we haven’t officially merged packs.”

“Two packs?”

“Not exactly. My mate operates one of those transition hotels for wolves. We’re friends with another alpha and his pack and had been discussing for awhile the prospect of merging together. We want land, something neither of us have at this point, and from what I can tell, the property down the street basically checks off everything on our list. Enough land for our pups to grow up, a convenient location between the work locations of both alphas, and enough space for the members of our pack to intermingle comfortably.”

“Any particular reason why this property is the most ideal one? Why you can’t just find another one?”

BamBam shrugged. “I’m not the one making the decisions. From what I was told, other places just don’t have everything that we would want and need.”

Jae hummed, turning when the door opened again, a taller alpha stepping out. “I thought I smelled an omega.” He said.

“BamBam, this is Brian. BamBam is a member of that pack that wants to move in down the street.”

Brian grinned. “That’s totally a porn star name, what’s your real name?”

BamBam bristled. “I’m not…it’s Kunpimook.”

“Where the hell did you get BamBam from that?”

He shrugged. “I’ve been called that since I was a pup. I think it’s because I used to crash into walls and shit. I didn’t have a lot of coordination when I was young. Fortunately my pup doesn’t seem to have inherited my klutziness.”

“Can you give us a run down on your pack? Positions and mated pairs.” Jae asked.

“Ah, yes. There’s Jaebum, I think one of you may have met him already.”

Brian nodded. “We scented another alpha when he was visiting the place and dropped by to meet him to make sure he wasn’t a threat.” He gestured for BamBam to continue.

“There’s three other betas. One is mated to Jaebum, the other two are mated to each other. There’s one unmated omega in our pack, but he hasn’t even had a heat yet so I’m not sure when he will end up mating. I’m mated to Jackson, the other alpha, and we have a pup who’s a little over half a year old.”

The two alphas traded a look. “To the both of us, your pack seems to be very well rounded and not a cause for concern. However it’s not up to us to make the decision.”

Brian continued. “You’re aware there are three of us alphas?” BamBam nodded. “Well Sungjin is very territorial and I don’t feel that our opinions on your pack are going to change the prejudices he already has against you.”

BamBam nodded. “Do you think we could meet him? Would that help perhaps?”

“I doubt it. Is the rest of your pack nearby?”

“Yes. We were hoping to be able to look at the place, but that’s only if your pack is alright with us moving in. No point in getting everyone’s hopes up if not.”

Jae considered for a moment. “Why don’t you have the alphas of your pack meet us at a park that’s a couple blocks away. We’ll meet there in maybe fifteen minutes?”

BamBam agreed, and after getting directions he returned to the two cars. He rapped on Jaebum’s window. “The other alphas have agreed to meet with you and Jackson, up the street. I would strongly suggest that at least for this confrontation that you let Jackson take the lead. The two of you can worry about who is actually the lead alpha later, that’s not what this is about.”

Jaebum opened his mouth to reply but BamBam was already walking towards Jackson’s car. He huffed, rolling up the window and waiting for Jackson’s car to move, leading them down the street to a park. He left the others in the car, joining Jackson as he headed towards one of the park benches, sitting down a good distance away from the other alpha as they waited for the others to turn up. 

BamBam climbed into the drivers seat of the car Jaebum had been driving, passing Tae to Yugyeom who was sitting in the passenger’s seat. “Didn’t feel like waiting in the car by myself.” He said. From where they sat, the rest of the pack could watch the other three alphas join Jaebum and Jackson, and for the better part of an hour the five alphas were engaged in a very long tense discussion before they stood up and parted ways, handshakes and polite bows exchanged. 

Jackson and Jaebum walked back to the car, BamBam pushing the door open as Youngjae rolled the rear window down, all of them anxious to hear what had transpired. “Well?” BamBam asked.

Jaebum nodded. “It took a lot of convincing but they’ve agreed to let us purchase the land.”

“The alpha you didn’t meet,” Jackson continued, gesturing at BamBam, “apparently lost a mate to another alpha less than a year ago. He’s apparently still wary of other alphas in general.”

“Lost his mate how?” Mark asked.

“His mate left him for the other alpha. From what we can tell he still feels the loss every day.” Jaebum said, watching Mark as he swallowed, sitting back in his seat. “But we can go look at the place now, since we’re all up here.”

Mark followed along as they toured the new house, and remained quiet the entire drive home. At one point Jinyoung asked him if he was alright, able to sense Mark’s unspoken turmoil but Mark simply waved him away, turning to look out the window. He didn’t want Jinyoung to know how afraid he was of losing him. He didn’t want to think about turning out like Sungjin; surviving, but broken beyond repair. 

 

\---  
It only took a few weeks before everything had been settled and they were able to move in. Jackson and BamBam weren’t set to move in themselves for awhile longer, the alphas wanting to work out their differences before they had to share the same space. BamBam said he wasn’t quite ready to leave the nest he’d set up, and so Jaebum and his pack moved into the new house on their own.

It was indeed a very nice place, and when they all had their own rooms and space, things finally felt more comfortable as a pack. When Jinyoung was offered his own room, he refused, stating he’d prefer to stay with Mark, and so the two moved into their own room together. It was bigger than the last one and had an ensuite bathroom and walk in closet included.

“I like this.” Jinyoung mused as he flopped down on the bed.

Mark grinned. “There’s so much space here. It makes my old room seem incredibly small. Did you want to start unpacking today or did you want to save it for later?”

“Later.” Jinyoung said. “I’m going to take a nap.”

“Okay. I’m going to go see how the others are settling in.”

Jinyoung replied with a lazy wave of his hand and Mark smiled as he slipped out of the room. He found Youngjae outside on the patio, lazily basking in the sun on the lawn. “Hey.” He called out when he saw Mark. “Come look at the clouds with me.” 

Mark flopped down beside him, taking in a long breath and closing his eyes. “It’s nice out today, especially with it getting close to summer.”

“Yeah.”

Youngjae rolled over onto his side. “Things seem better with you and Jinyoung. Are they?”

“It feels like it. I try and give him a lot of space. Let him come to me you know?”

“Have you guys…you know...” He trailed off, unwilling to complete his thought.

Mark’s cheeks pinked and he shook his head. “No. I don’t think we’re there yet. Though I wouldn’t entirely be opposed to it.”

“He seems easier to be around now.” Youngjae remarked. “Where is he now?”

“Sleeping I think. Do you wanna do something fun today?”

Youngjae sat up excitedly. “Like what?”

Mark shrugged. “I dunno. Let’s see if Jaebum will let us borrow the car and go for a drive.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Why not? We’ve lived together for a month and I feel like we still don’t really know each other.”

Youngjae grinned. “Sure let’s do it.”

“You go ask Jaebum for the keys and I’ll go let my mate know I’ll be gone today.”

“If he wants to come along he can.” Youngjae said, only a hint of hesitation in his words.

“Nonsense. It’s just you and me today. Let’s have fun.”

 

\---  
They ended up finding an obscure look out spot in the hills nearby. They parked the car and stepped out into the brisk autumn air. They settled on a bench, overlooking the view of the surrounding area, taking a few minutes to try and search for their new house. When they were unsuccessful they laughed about it before settling in side by side. Mark had packed some snacks and they ate them in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“So how do you like the pack?” Mark asked. “I know you’re already close with Jackson and BamBam, but how do you like the rest of us?”

Youngjae shrugged. “Yugyeom is nice. He’s fun to watch movies with late at night. We have similar tastes. And I really like Jaebum. He goes out of his way to check up on me. Actually I think last night both him and Yugyeom came in to see if I needed help with packing and we ended up playing an intense game of cards until it was pretty late. You’re usually with Jinyoung so I haven’t really gotten to know him yet.”

Mark shrugged. “He’s starting to come out of his shell more. He talks about his interests, sometimes he’ll ask what I want to do instead of doing stuff on his own or taking the lead. It’s a nice change I’ve only really seen the past couple days. I get the feeling that us moving has kind of unsettled him. He’s been clingier than normal.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Good. I think.”

Youngjae reached into the lunchbox Mark had packed, pulling out some crackers. He offered one to Mark before eating one himself. “If you won the lottery, what would you do with the money?” He asked suddenly.

Mark laughed, looking at him in a small level of surprise. “That’s a weird question. I don’t know. Travel maybe? I always wanted to see the world. And if not that then I’d probably give most of it to my mom. Let her buy herself a nice big house to live in. What about you?”

Youngjae shook his head. “I don’t know. My mom isn’t alive anymore.”

“Well what do you want to accomplish in life?”

“I want pups. I want to have an alpha mate and have strong pups. I promised my mom I’d do that one day.” He fell silent, looking out at the scenery. “I mean I’m not actively looking for a mate, but I’m worried about whether or not I can even have pups. I’m 22 and I haven’t had a single heat. And I know I’m an omega, I presented when I was 17. There’s just been nothing.”

“Well you said you weren’t raised around other wolves, it could be that. Maybe spending time around Jaebum will eventually trigger a heat.”

“I hope so. I’m kinda worried about a heat hitting out of nowhere though. I don’t know who would help me through it.”

Mark shrugged. “I’m pretty sure Jaebum would help you through it. He did it for me. And if he doesn’t I’d be willing to help.”

Youngjae flushed slightly, looking away from Mark. “Thanks.” After a moment had passed he continued. “What if I never have a heat? Will that keep me from finding a mate?”

Mark looked at Youngjae with a serious expression. “I searched for my mate for months before I found Jinyoung. I’d given up by the time we met. I thought I didn’t have a mate. I thought Jaebum was my mate but when he didn’t imprint on me as well I realized that it was entirely one sided. So I wondered if I was broken. But it wasn’t. And even though Jinyoung and I have a long ways to go, I know he’s my mate. At the end of the day my wolf is at peace when I’m with him. You have a mate Youngjae, I know you do. And you’ll find him someday.”

“You think so?” Youngjae asked, hopefulness in his voice.

“I know so.”

Youngjae pulled Mark into a hug suddenly. “Thanks. I think that’s what I needed to hear. Do you think we should be heading back? It’s getting dark.”

“Sure. We should do this more often. Do you like hiking? I’m sure there are some nice trails around here.”

Youngjae nodded in excitement. “Yes let’s.”

Mark grinned, finally rising to his feet, packing up their little snack bag before heading to the car. They continued chatting the entire drive home, singing along to music on the radio during the lulls in conversation, and when they finally arrived home, both of them properly felt like packmates.

 

\---  
“You smell like earth.” Jinyoung mumbled sleepily as Mark stepped into the room.

“I went on an impromptu run with Yugyeom.” Mark explained. “I got home with Youngjae and Yugyeom was just going out and we decided to go down to that park down the way. It opens up into a grove of trees and we ran around in there for an hour or two. It was fun we should go sometime.” He said brightly. 

Jinyoung sat up, blinking at Mark. “He saw your wolf before I got to?”

Mark nodded, an apologetic look on his face. “I mean he already had before, we’ve been friends since we were pups, but I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung shrugged, pulling Mark down onto the bed beside him. “You smell good.” He murmured, pressing his nose into the crook of Mark’s neck.

“Good how?” Mark asked, curious at Jinyoung’s suddenly flirty mood, letting his hand run along Jinyoung’s back.

“I don’t know. I don’t really have words for it. You smell like your wolf.”

Mark shuddered as he felt Jinyoung’s tongue on his neck. “Do you want to see it?” He asked lightly.

Jinyoung pulled back, eyes wide and Mark could smell a flash of arousal shoot through Jinyoung. “Yes.” He breathed. “Do we need to go outside?” He asked, eyes dark with lust as Mark stepped off of the bed.

“No.” Mark said gently, lightly brushing Jinyoung’s cheek before unbuttoning his shirt. Mark could hear Jinyoung audibly swallow and Mark teasingly sent Jinyoung a wave of pheromones, grinning when the other beta choked, hands clenching. Mark tossed Jinyoung his shirt before unbuttoning his jeans, shucking them off.

“Wait, I’m not ready.” Jinyoung breathed. He was panting and Mark could see the bulge of his sweatpants.

Mark stepped back towards Jinyoung, straddling Jinyoung’s lap and rolling his hips down against the other beta’s arousal. Jinyoung’s hands tightened in Mark’s hips, groaning as he surged up, catching Mark’s lips in a kiss. Mark pulled back after a moment, looking down at Jinyoung fondly. “I didn’t know I could get you this worked up.” He said with a smirk. “That was the first time we kissed.”

Jinyoung flushed. “You smell good and you’re going to show me your wolf. That’s hot in and of itself.” His head tipped back as Mark slid his hands under Jinyoung’s shirt, fingertips teasing the skin above Jinyoung’s sweatpants.

“Should I show you my wolf now?” He asked.

“Yes. Oh fuck please.” Jinyoung moaned, hands still grasping for Mark’s body as Mark drew away.

For a moment Mark wasn’t sure the room would be big enough for him to shift in, but he took a slow breath and let his wolf take over. 

Jinyoung watched in awe as Mark landed on all fours, his wolf stretching out before shaking his fur. He padded over to Jinyoung. Jinyoung groaned, burying his fingers in Mark’s fur. “You’re beautiful.” Jinyoung breathed. For a long moment his gaze never left Mark, and then suddenly he was pushing Mark away. “Shift back.” Panic filled his voice. “Fuck, shift back now. Please.” He scrambled back on the bed, hand clapped over his mouth and nose and his shoulders heaved shaky breaths. Mark shifted back and climbed onto the bed beside him, gently wrapping his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just breathe.” Mark said gently. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Jinyoung looked up at Mark, taking a shaky breath. “Seeing your wolf…I just…” he took another breath. “My wolf wanted to mate you. And I’m not ready for that.”

“Neither of us are. I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.”

“I didn’t know I would feel my wolf like that. I don’t…I don’t feel my wolf that much.”

“Most of us don’t. We don’t need to.”

“But I felt feral. I wanted to shift. I wanted to mate you right there on the floor.”

Mark couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him at the thought of Jinyoung’s wolf claiming him in such an animalistic way. Jinyoung caught his eye, expression slightly embarrassed and Mark knew Jinyoung had felt his arousal. “I’m sorry. It’s still hard to emotionally detach from you. That’s just hot.”

Jinyoung ducked his head away, not letting Mark see the flush on his cheeks. “Do you actually want me? Or was that your wolf talking?” 

Mark frowned. “What do you mean? Of course I want you. You’re my mate.”

“But I’ve been shit to you. I know you’ve told the others things are getting better but you know they aren’t. I’m not changing. I’m still an asshole to you.”

Mark shook his head. “The fact that you can admit that you have shortcomings means you’re changing. You’re realizing your flaws. When you’re out with the rest of the pack you’re more than civilized.”

“It’s harder when I’m alone with you. You’re the one who keeps me in check out there and I absolutely hate having to listen to you. Every time you tell me to be nice it makes me so angry.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. Eventually it won’t happen anymore.”

“Doesn’t matter. I still fucking hate it.”

Mark nodded sympathetically. “I hate it too. I don’t like bossing you around.”

“I don’t like this. I don’t like being in this limbo with you. I’m generally mad at you for one thing or another, and you let more emotions bleed through than you think, especially when you sleep. I know you’re still discontent with me.”

Mark looked away. “Relationships take work. I just never thought it’d take this much work. You and I both know that if I was with anyone else I’d have pups by now. Anyone else and we’d be the world’s most adoring mates. But I can’t have that with you, not yet at least.”

“And if I don’t ever want it?” Jinyoung replied.

Mark took a shaky breath. “I hope one day you do. I’m trying Jinyoung. I’m trying to love you. Trying to make this work. You don’t understand how exhausting it is. I’m doing all the work, and even if you’re trying it’s not enough.”

“If I changed…would you even want pups with me?”

“Yes.” Mark replied without hesitation. “Of course I do. You’re my mate. We’re meant for each other.”

“You’re not just saying that?” 

_‘Do you actually want me?’_ was Jinyoung’s unspoken question.

Mark smiled sadly at the innocence in Jinyoung’s unvoiced plea. “How long have you spent thinking nobody wanted you?” Mark asked softy.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. “What?”

“How long have you spent searching for others’ favor? Looking for love and finding none. How long have you hurt like this?” He asked, hands coming back to touch Jinyoung.

“Always?” Jinyoung replied hesitantly.

“Never again.” Mark said firmly. “I’ll never let you feel like that. As your mate I can’t let you feel this pain. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you feel loved like you should.”

“Do you mean it?” He asked, almost not daring to let himself believe the words coming from Mark’s mouth.

“Yes.” Mark replied.

Jinyoung pushed upwards, gripping Mark’s upper arms and pressing a fierce kiss to his mate’s lips. “Nobody has ever cared. Nobody until you.” He breathed, arms wrapping around Mark, hands coming to tangle in Mark’s hair. “Nobody truly wanted me before. Never wanted to make me better. Never cared to see what I really felt.” He spoke through a litany of kisses, breathless. “Fuck Mark. You’ve cared about me more in a month than anyone ever did in my entire life.”

“And I will for the rest of our lives. As long as you’ll have me.” Mark responded, gripping onto Jinyoung like a life line.

Jinyoung pressed his forehead to Mark’s, panting heavily. “I want to fuck you so bad right now.” 

Mark had never gotten dressed after he had shifted and Jinyoung let his eyes wander to Mark’s exposed arousal. “Please,” was Mark’s breathless reply.

Jinyoung groaned and pushed Mark down to the bed where they were, kneeling above Mark, lips still connected even as he reached down to untie the laces of his sweats. Mark’s own hands were pulling at Jinyoung’s shirt and their lips came apart long enough for Mark to tug the shirt over Jinyoung’s lips before Jinyoung was back on him, lips meeting again in a passionate exchange.

“Pants off.” Mark said, hands pushing at the waistband, eyes glazed.

Jinyoung sat back on his heels, pushing his pants and underwear down, sliding off of the bed long enough to pull them all the way off. “Do we even have lube?” He asked, searching in the still empty bedside drawer anxiously.

Mark sat up on his elbows. “There should be some in one of my bags. The red one. Check the outer pocket.”

Jinyoung returned triumphantly to the bed a moment later, tossing the bottle beside Mark. “I’ve never been more grateful for someone else’s forethought.”

Mark chuckled. “You think I planned on us fucking before we ever unpacked?” He teased.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow with a grin, leaning back over Mark. “Did you?” He shot back.

Mark shrugged, pulling Jinyoung down for another kiss. “No I didn’t, but I’m glad I subconsciously did.” 

Jinyoung groaned, rolling his hips down into Mark’s, drawing a low moan from the other beta. “Fuck.” He grit out. “I can’t figure out if I want to fuck you or if I want you to fuck me.” His hand wrapped around Mark’s cock. “How have we slept in the same bed for over a month and I never once saw your cock? Can I taste it?”

Mark nodded hurriedly. “Just don’t make me cum yet, don’t want to until you’re inside me.”

Jinyoung’s head fell against Mark’s hip, body shaking with arousal. “Don’t…you can’t talk like that fuck.”

Mark managed to grin down at him. “Dirty talk seems awfully tame for someone like you.”

“We’re not discussing kinks right now.” Jinyoung said, half-glaring at Mark as he flicked his tongue out to the slick head of Mark’s cock.

Mark’s hands clenched in the blankets, arching slightly as Jinyoung took his cock further into his mouth. “Maybe we should. I want to know how far we can take things. I want to hear you moan my name while I fuck ah!” He gasped as Jinyoung pulled off.

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to make you shut up.” He hissed, but there was no venom in his voice, Jinyoung’s cock throbbing and sweat dripping down his neck.

“How? Are you going to spank me or shove your dick down my throat?”

Jinyoung looked at Mark for a long minute. “Neither.” He finally said. “I’m going to fuck you open on my cock and you’re going to scream my name. You’re going to let the rest of this pack know who you belong to.” Jinyoung said with a growl in his voice as he uncapped the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up before spreading Mark’s legs. He skipped the first finger and started right with two. “Understood?” He asked, his fingers gently scissoring Mark open.

“Yes.” Mark replied, feeling Jinyoung work him open. “Your wolf…are you handling it okay?” Mark asked suddenly.

Jinyoung looked up at Mark, pupils fully dilated. “I don’t know. It’s hard. You’re my mate…I don’t know if I can control it.”

“Then let me take control.” Mark replied, sitting up and pushing Jinyoung down to the bed. He straddled Jinyoung’s hips, hand reaching behind him to feel for Jinyoung’s cock.

“You’re not…I didn’t prep you enough.”

Mark smiled. “You were taking too long.” He grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some into his hand and lightly jacked Jinyoung’s cock until it was slick before lowering himself down.

They both moaned at the sensation, Jinyoung’s body burning hot in pleasure as Mark bottomed out effortlessly. “Fuck you’re so tight.” Jinyoung gasped, hands coming to settle on Mark’s hips. “Fucking kiss me again.” He demanded, leaning up to catch Mark’s lips on the way down. 

Mark pushed one hand against the bed for support, the other tangling in Jinyoung’s hair, lips never separating as Mark started riding Jinyoung’s cock in earnest. He broke away finally to throw his head back, body tense. “I’m so fucking close.” He gasped, hand wrapping around his cock. Jinyoung knocked his hand away, replacing Mark’s hand and jerking Mark himself.

Mark’s rhythm faltered, his hips stuttering as he bucked into Jinyoung’s hand. “Fuck. Fucking cum for me.” Jinyoung said; it was almost an order, one Mark was all too willing to obey.

Mark groaned, hips stuttering forward as his orgasm washed over him. “Jinyoung, fuck, I’m cumming I’m…” The first few spurts hit Mark’s torso, the last ones dribbling over Jinyoung’s hand. Mark choked in a gasp of breath. “Oh god. Fuck.”

Jinyoung flipped them, his pace unrelenting as he chased his own orgasm. Mark caught Jinyoung’s lips again, hands coming up to cup his cheeks and tangle in his hair. Jinyoung ripped away to pant above Mark’s lips. “I’m so close. Can I cum in you?”

Mark could feel his wolf’s excitement at the thought of Jinyoung’s cum claiming him from inside. “Please. Do it, fuck.”

Jinyoung moaned. “I’m cumming, oh god Mark you feel so good.” He pushed in all the way one final time and Mark arched his back, eyes falling shut as he felt Jinyoung shudder in orgasm. For a long moment they lay there, catching their breath before Jinyoung pulled out. He felt awkward suddenly, like he’d done something he shouldn’t.

Mark sat up. “Well we christened the bed, why don’t we try the shower next?” He asked.

Jinyoung looked up at him. “Round 2?”

Mark grinned. “Yeah. I don’t think I screamed your name loud enough the first time.” Mark pulled Jinyoung off of the bed, dragging him into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	14. Something wicked this way comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is so fucking late. I was under a lot of stress and actually ended up in the hospital for a couple hours one day, and on top of that I just haven't been able to write for a long while and I have no idea why. I think I may have been trying too hard, so I apologize if this chapter seems kind of off. I've been working on this chapter off and on for at least a month and a half in multiple different writing sessions and hitting wall after wall. I had the plot worked out for the chapter pretty early on, I just struggled to execute it in a way that I was pleased with. But enough about me.
> 
> This isn't as long as I would like it to be, but I'm hoping this will be a fun and enjoyable chapter for you guys.

Jaebum woke up to some sort of commotion. He groaned into Yugyeom’s neck, not ready to get up. Yugyeom rolled over to face him, pecking his mate’s lips in a kiss before throwing back the covers. “We should go see what’s up.” Yugyeom said.

“But it’s early.” Jaebum groaned, taking note of the clock on the bedside table. _7:38_

Yugyeom was already partly dressed by the time Jaebum got out of bed, and the beta waited patiently for Jaebum to get ready before they stepped out of the room. Jaebum was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes when they stepped into the kitchen. Mark and Jinyoung were in the kitchen, cooking…something. Flour was everywhere; on the counter, floor and both of their faces. And Jinyoung was laughing. Jaebum had to consciously force his mouth to stay closed. 

“Morning.” Yugyeom said.

Jinyoung looked startled, whirling around. Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung from behind, setting his chin on his shoulder and grinning widely. “Hi!” Mark replied, looking happy as he leaned up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Jinyoung’s ear.

“Hey!” Jinyoung said in mock anger, spinning back around to face Mark, who pulled him in for a proper kiss. Jinyoung giggled, taking a step forward, forcing Mark to back into the refrigerator. 

“It’s great that you two are enjoying each other’s company, but do you mind not fucking in the kitchen? We all eat here.” Jaebum said after a moment.

Jinyoung looked absolutely scandalized as he pulled away, cheeks darkening the lightest shade of pink, and Mark gave him another back hug, grinning ear to ear. “We weren’t going to fuck in here. We were just trying to make breakfast.”

"Well we'll leave you to it then. Just don't make a bigger mess." Jaebum said, grabbing Yugyeom by the wrist and pulling him back to their room.

"But I'm hungry." Yugyeom whined on the way back to their room.

"Tough luck." Jaebum replied. "They look like they need their space."

"They seemed awfully cuddly." Yugyeom noted, pulling the door shut behind him.

"I've never seen Jinyoung actually smile."

"I think they had sex last night."

Jaebum hummed. "I think they're in love."

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow. "You really think so?"

Jaebum nodded. "Or at least getting there. Mark perhaps is more open to that idea than Jinyoung, but Jinyoung looked happy, and he looked happy with Mark. What we just saw was a genuine interaction between them." He smiled. "It gives me a lot of hope that their relationship will stick and they'll be able to work everything out."

A knock on their door had them both looking up. Youngjae poked his head into the bedroom. “Can I come in?”

“Sure thing.” Jaebum patted the bed beside him.

“Did I really see Mark and Jinyoung making out in the kitchen?”

Yugyeom nodded. “Hopefully it means their relationship is going to be better from now on.”

“Well do you think we could boot them out of the kitchen? I’m starving.” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum laughed. “Sure thing.”

 

\---  
They were scattered around the living room in the early afternoon, full from lunch and relaxed as the television played idly in the background. Jaebum chuckled to himself for a moment, confusing the others, until there was a knock on the door a minute later. “Who is it?” Yugyeom asked.

“The rest of our pack.” Youngjae said excitedly, bursting out of his seat, pulling the front door open with a wide smile. 

“Good afternoon.” Jackson said, following Youngjae into the house. 

Jaebum rose from his seat, offering it to Jackson, but the other waved it off, settling onto the couch and pulling BamBam down beside him. “Are you guys settling in okay?” Jackson asked.

Jaebum nodded, “yeah. We’re mostly done unpacking by now. Is that why you came over?”

Jackson raised an eyebrow. “This is my place too you know.” He said, meeting Jaebum’s eyes, a slightly threatening look hidden under his grin. “We came in part came to make sure you guys didn’t need help unpacking and settling in.”

“What was the other reason?”

“Jackson and I were talking about how we haven’t ever had a vacation.” BamBam said.

Jaebum raised his eyebrow. “And?”

“What if the whole pack went on a trip? We could get some pack bonding in as well as some time to enjoy ourselves for a week.”

“What do you guys think?” Jaebum asked.

“I’d love to go. Can we go to a beach?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung lit up. “Yeah I second the beach idea.”

Yugyeom nodded in assent. Youngjae shrugged. “I’d be down for the beach.”

“When did you want to go?” Jaebum asked.

“Next week?”

“Sure. Let’s do it.”

 

\---   
“This place is huge!” Yugyeom said in surprise, first one over the threshold of the vacation home. 

“There’s plenty of bedrooms so go ahead and pick your rooms.” Jackson said, setting some suitcases down in the front entryway, returning to the car for more bags. Jaebum hung back, following Jackson back to the car.

“I think you and I are going to need to sit down and talk during this trip.”

Jackson nodded. “Yeah I was hoping you’d be okay with that. Maybe we can send the others off to have fun today while we hash things out.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Jaebum took the last of the bags and followed Jackson inside the house. Everything was quiet and the two alphas made their way to the balcony, finding that the rest of the pack had abandoned the house and already were splashing in the ocean, cheerful and excited. The two alphas grinned, leaning on the bannister and looking over at their pack.

“Why don’t you guys take the car and explore today. We’ll watch Tae this afternoon. Sound good?” Jackson offered, dangling the keys from one finger.

BamBam grinned, coming back up the beach to catch the keys from his alpha. “Sure. I think we might go get some snorkeling stuff too, there’s tons of fish here.”

Jinyoung came up beside him, his phone out. “There’s a shop just down the street from here that sells snorkeling stuff. And some place that does tours of the island. Should we do that?”

“Are you driving?” Mark called, stepping out of the water and urging Taehyung to follow him, the pup dripping wet and excited. 

“I don’t have to.”

“Sex him more often Mark. I like his good moods.” Yugyeom said, earning a splash of water from Mark and a scowl from Jinyoung.

“Island tour first?” Youngjae asked, grabbing Yugyeom’s arm and following the others back to the house.

“Hell yes.”

 

\---   
“Five tickets please.” Yugyeom said, passing Jaebum’s credit card to the cashier. He returned to the others with tickets in his hand and everyone excitedly boarded the boat. 

Jinyoung was reading over Mark’s shoulder at the brochure. “Ooh, let’s stop at that island. There’s caves we can explore and a nice hiking path.” 

Mark passed the brochure to BamBam. “What do you think?”

“I’m not as keen on hiking, but it looks pretty. Let’s go.”

Yugyeom let the tour guide know which stop they were taking and was informed they would have until 5pm before the last boat would come by the island. Yugyeom glanced at his watch, thanked the man, and rejoined the others. “He said we’ll have until five before the last boat comes by. It’s barely eleven now so that gives us plenty of time.”

The boat started moving and the guide started pointing out landmarks and giving facts about the location. They weren’t the only people on the boat and they settled in to enjoy their ride.

Half an hour later they were stepping onto the shore of their choice island, poured over a map and arguing about what to do first. “We should go on the hike first. It’ll be too hot to do it later, and besides, some of the nicer caves are apparently along the way.”

After a moment, they all finally agreed to go along with Mark’s plan and headed towards the trail. They unintentionally split into two groups, Mark and Youngjae ahead of the others, chattering over the map.

“I hate hiking.” Jinyoung grumbled.

BamBam shrugged. “I don’t like it either, but it’s not all that steep. According to the brochure there’s not a huge elevation change on this hike so it shouldn’t be too taxing.”

Jinyoung snapped a leaf off a nearby tree, shredding it in his hands as they continued walking. “I guess. I still don’t like it.”

Yugyeom patted Jinyoung’s shoulder. “The hike should only take forty minutes. We’ll probably stop at one of the caves halfway up anyway.”

Jinyoung shrugged off Yugyeom’s hand. “I guess.”

Mark glanced back, meeting Jinyoung’s eyes for a moment before turning back around. A sort of uneasy silence left the pack in relative quiet for the better part of fifteen minutes. Yugyeom hung back a bit, afraid to cut in between BamBam and Jinyoung. Feeling somewhat left out, Yugyeom’s eyes began to wander around the landscape, a mixture of hills and trees interspersed between some rock formations.

A ray of sunlight glinted through the leaves and reflected off of a rock’s surface and Yugyeom stilled, cocking his head to the side. “Yugyeom?” He didn’t respond to Mark’s inquiry, stepping forward and off the trail suddenly. “Yugyeom where are you going?” Mark called out again, and then ran off to follow. 

“I saw something.”

“You saw someth- Yugyeom you can’t just run off the path because you saw something. The hell did you see?” Yugyeom stopped abruptly and Mark nearly ran into him. Mark glanced behind him to make sure he could still see the path and then turned his focus to Yugyeom. 

“What...” Jinyoung was asking, disgruntled at having to traipse through underbrush.

Yugyeom shushed him, and they finally realized what it was they were looking at. It was some sort of nearly hidden crevice in the rock, wide enough for a human to slip through. 

“This isn’t on the map. Are you sure this is a good idea?” Youngjae asked.

“I’m curious.” BamBam said. “I don’t see the harm in it. We can still see the path from here.” And without any preamble BamBam slipped inside the cave. 

Yugyeom glanced at Mark and then shrugged, following. Mark sighed. “Okay. But we’re only going to spend five minutes in there.” Youngjae followed, holding onto Mark’s hand as they both went inside. Jinyoung bit his lip, unsure, and then entered the cave as well. Everyone had pulled out their phones and were shining their flashlights around the inside of the cave. 

Jinyoung was the most senior in age and status among them, and as he looked around what he could only describe as a room, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. It felt wrong to be there. “I think we should leave.” Jinyoung said, not moving from the entrance, a faint amount of light filtering through around him. 

“Don’t be such a spoil sport.” BamBam chastised from where he was examining the wall. “There’s some artwork on the walls. Do you think we can take pictures?”

Mark shrugged. “The brochure said it was okay to photograph inside the caves so I guess so. Jinyoung come here.” Mark said as he reached an arm out for Jinyoung. After a moment of hesitation Jinyoung stepped over towards Mark. His foot hit something on the ground and he looked down, expecting to see a rock of some kind. He pulled out his own phone and peered at the tripping hazard. 

“We should leave guys.” Jinyoung said, not able to disguise the fear from his voice.

“What? Why should we?”

“This is a tomb stone.” Jinyoung said, and everyone gathered around. There were some strange symbols on the flat, carefully carved stone and BamBam snapped a picture of it. 

“There’s some numbers on it.” Youngjae said, crouching down and brushing the layer of dust off of the stone. “847?”

“Is there supposed to be a one in front of that?”

Youngjae shook his head. “It doesn’t look like it.”

“Is this a grave of someone who died over a thousand years ago?” Yugyeom asked.

Everyone shuddered at the thought. “That’s horrifying.”

“I think it’s fascinating.” BamBam said crouching down where Youngjae was to take another picture. “We’re inside a room that holds potentially undiscovered historical significance. There’s another section here, I want to look around some more.”

“No.” Jinyoung said, voice firm and decisive and BamBam raised his eyebrows, looking at Jinyoung in surprise. 

“Did you just use alpha status on us?”

“I don’t approve of this. Everything in here feels wrong. We should leave, now.” An odd poignant scent started to permeate the cave. 

Mark took Jinyoung’s arm and spoke softly to him. “I understand you don’t like being in here and it scares you, but it’s alright.”

Jinyoung wrenched his arm out of Mark’s grasp. “This isn’t fear for myself. Mark I can feel something is dangerously wrong in here and I’m scared that whatever it is will hurt us and I don’t want to lose my pack because none of you will listen to me.” Everyone fell quiet. “What?” Jinyoung snapped. “Do none of you listen to me?”

“You called us your pack.” Yugyeom said softly. 

“I…well you are.” Jinyoung flushed. “And that’s not the point. We really ought to leave.” He looked around. “Where’s BamBam?”

They hadn’t noticed the youngest of the pack slipping away when they had been talking and another rush of fear filled the room. “He said he wanted to look in the next section of the cave.” Youngjae said, trying his best to exude calm and he gently took Jinyoung’s hand. “He’s probably this way.”

The next section of the cave was different, a smaller space but bigger than the last room somehow. Their flashlights revealed intricate artwork on the walls and BamBam was standing in the middle of the room, a pedestal in front of him.

“BamBam?” Mark asked, concern lacing his voice. “What are you doing?”

He was standing stock still in front of a well preserved book. One of BamBam’s hands was hovering just above the cover, trembling. Jinyoung grabbed BamBam’s wrist, pulling his hand away. BamBam choked in a breath. “I…thank you. I couldn’t resist it. I wanted to find out what’s inside.” He was silent for a moment. “There’s evil in it.” Youngjae wrapped his arms around BamBam, pulling him away from the pedestal.

“There’s some strange symbols on the ground.” Yugyeom knelt down just outside of what appeared to be a circle and beckoned for a flashlight. He hesitated before touching one finger to the dark ring. He brought his finger up to his nose, sniffing it. “I think this is blood. It smells like human blood. We really, really should leave. We stayed too long. We’ve disturbed this place.”

“But what is this place? Why is it here?” BamBam asked, letting Youngjae usher him back into the first room and back towards the entrance, the rest of the pack on their heels.

The harsh sunlight burned their eyes as they stepped into the comfort of nature again, but a chill surrounded them. Yugyeom glanced back at the entrance one last time and then followed the others back onto the trail. “I think we should avoid caves the rest of the day. There’s a nice look out point at the top of the hill, we can sit up there and eat the lunch I packed.” Mark offered. “And stick together. Nobody go off on their own.”

 

\---   
“It’s frustrating.” Jaebum was saying, sleeves rolled up and arms wet as he washed the breakfast dishes. “I still don’t actually know what I’m doing. I don’t know how to lead a pack, especially not one with as many underlying issues as ours does. Youngjae doesn’t have heats, Mark and Jinyoung slept in separate rooms a couple times last week and I’m worried that it’s _because_ they started fucking, and Jinyoung still can’t stand to be around the others for longer than a half hour. I’m beside myself.”

“Youngjae’s lack of heats really isn’t an issue. I mean it will be when he finally has one. When he was staying with us we offered to have him see a doctor and they told him there’s nothing actually wrong with him and he should have a heat one day.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Jaebum said, passing a clean plate to Jackson who dried it and put it in the cabinet. 

“You know how a beta’s first heat is stronger than any heat an omega will ever have?”

“Yes.”

“Well, the doctor thinks that because Youngjae’s heat is at least four years late that his first heat might actually surpass a beta’s first heat in intensity.”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. “Implying…”

“Implying that he should never be left alone. At least one member of the pack needs to be on hand and fully prepared to help him should he actually go into heat.”

“We should discuss this with him first.”

“Of course. BamBam and I talked about it when we found out and agreed that he’d be better off with me than a random alpha staying at our housing. Youngjae used to spend time with us almost every day and some days he smelled different. He grew up around humans and I think being around wolves is starting to awake his suppressed status. There’s no way to tell when he’ll go into heat but I don’t think he’ll even realize it so just, pay close attention to him.”

The dishes done, the alphas headed into the living room, settling on separate couches. Jackson leaned back and put his feet onto the coffee table, sighing in contentment. Jaebum was quiet for a moment, mulling over his thoughts. “I’ve been thinking about who will be lead alpha, and I think it might be best if you took on that role when you moved in with us. You’re wiser in terms of reading other wolves and I think you’re more fit to lead.”

“You’re a CEO of a company, you don’t think you’re fit to lead?”

“A good percentage of my employees are human, and you’re basically a CEO as well. You have more experience and I think it’d be better if you led.”

Jackson nodded. “I appreciate that you’re more open to this conversation than the last time we discussed it. However I think we should try to co-lead. It might be easier on the pack if we were equals instead of one of us above the other. Whatever issues we might have we should agree to settle them in a civil manner.”

“Of course.”

Jackson stood up then. “I think Tae is up from his nap, I’ll be right back.” He came out a few minutes later, preceded by the excited pup. “I swear we don’t get enough sleep with him. He barely sleeps.” Jackson sighed, settling back down in his seat, pulling Taehyung onto his lap as the pup pawed at his leg. 

“He’s cute though. How old is he again?”

“Nine months.”

“Has he shifted yet?”

Jackson shook his head. “He was born early so we don’t expect him to do that for at least a couple more months.” Taehyung yipped, standing on his hind legs to lick at Jackson’s chin before turning around and leaping off of his father’s lap. Jackson chuckled. “The way I look at it, there aren’t going to be anymore pups in this pack for a long while.”

“Mark and Jinyoung don’t seem ready for mating let alone a pup, but I’m less concerned about Mark’s next heat now that they’re actually sleeping together. Yugyeom doesn’t have heats and Youngjae doesn’t have a mate.”

Jackson sighed theatrically. “Well I’ll inform BamBam of his wolfly duties.” He joked.

“Appa?”

Jackson blinked, looking at Jaebum in surprise. “What—” he began, turning around to the sound of the soft voice. “Oh my god, Tae!” Jackson exclaimed, stumbling as he rushed out of his seat to pick his pup up. 

Jaebum’s eyes widened as Jackson turned around, Taehyung in his arms and in human form for the first time. “He shifted. We were just talking about that and he actually just shifted!”

Jackson was grinning ear to ear and he ruffled the soft brown hair of his pup, looking every bit the proud father. “BamBam is going to flip. And he’s going to be pissed that he missed Tae’s first shift.” He said, earning a chuckle from the other alpha.

 

\---   
The rest of the afternoon passed with relative quickness, the pack returning to the path for the trek back down to shore with a little more than an hour to spare. They’d spent most of their time looking through the visitor’s museum at the top of the hill and reading about the various caves none of them were brave enough to enter. Jinyoung scoured the displays and written articles, searching for information about the mysterious cave they had stumbled upon earlier but found nothing, and when the others tried to get him to have fun with them he staunchly refused, more intent on keeping an eye on everyone than partaking in their fun.

Jinyoung felt a chill run through him as they passed the stretch of path that had led to their bizarre adventure, and Mark wordlessly reached for Jinyoung’s hand, squeezing it lightly and gently nudging their minds together, letting a silent unspoken conversation pass between them. Mark’s encouragement did little to quell the fear and turmoil that plagued Jinyoung over the encounter, and he took a moment to look BamBam over, searching for any signs that the youngest was shaken or haunted by their experience.

Once on the shore, Youngjae and BamBam took off their shoes and started splashing in the water, carefree in their games until the boat to take them back to the mainland arrived. The tour guide asked them how their day was as they boarded the boat, and he was answered with overlapping affirmations of satisfaction. Jinyoung settled in his seat, reaching for Mark and holding his hand tightly. The boat set out from the little island, headed for their week-long vacation home and back to the warmth and safety that being reunited with the alpha’s would bring, but Jinyoung couldn’t shake the feeling that something dark had come back with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	15. Pack Bonding: The Overnight Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on updating today because I'm not totally sure I'm quite done with this chapter, but I'm happy with it overall and it's due time for an update. I apologize that its been months since I've updated. I've been writing more in the past week and hopefully it sticks.
> 
> So, here is the fallout to the events of the last chapter. Enjoy :)

Despite all the red flags Jinyoung was still feeling, the rest of the pack won the vote to stop by a local store. They bought some groceries as well as some snorkeling gear and the sun had already set by the time they returned home. Jackson and Jaebum had already prepared dinner and were both laughing about something as they set the table. Just stepping into a room with both his alphas helped soothe the anxiety still boiling inside Jinyoung. Jackson looked up and met Jinyoung’s eyes, subconsciously reaching out for the beta with a gentle pulse of reassurance before he turned his focus to BamBam, reaching out for his mate to press a kiss to the youngest’s forehead.

The meal was simple but tasty, though Jinyoung found he had no appetite. Mark lightly tapped his arm, encouraging him to eat, but Jinyoung simply flinched away from the touch of affection. Jaebum raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to speak to Jinyoung later. 

Yugyeom excused himself from the table early, his own food uneaten and complaining of a stomachache. Jinyoung stared at his plate. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling nauseous himself, but his food didn’t look appealing, and shortly after Yugyeom left, he pushed his own plate away. Mark looked at him with concern but said nothing. BamBam spoke in hushed tones with Jackson, presumably relaying what had happened that afternoon, and the rest of dinner was cast in a sort of stiff silence. Youngjae eventually got up and started clearing off the table, Mark springing up to help him. 

“Is there something you’d like to talk about?” Jaebum asked Jinyoung softly, not drawing attention to the beta even though everyone else was distracted. 

Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum with surprise. “I—”

“We can go out on the balcony and speak privately if you’d like.”

Jinyoung nodded, letting Jaebum take the lead. They settled into the wicker chairs outside and they were quiet for a long time. Jinyoung appreciated that Jaebum didn’t press him into speaking before he was ready. “Something happened today. We…found something, something we think is very old and sacred. We disturbed it somehow, unintentionally of course, but I can’t shake the feeling that something came back with us.”

Jaebum looked puzzled. “I believe you, I just don’t entirely understand.”

“There was a cave…there was an ancient book and BamBam nearly touched it. He seemed fine the rest of the day but when he was standing in front of it, he looked…possessed? Something was compelling him to open it and I’ve been forcing myself not to think about the what if’s. There were rings on the ground, drawn in human blood. I tried to ask the tour guide about it on our trip back but he didn’t seem to know of there being anything like that on any of the islands.” Jinyoung fell silent and Jaebum took a moment to process his thoughts. “I was scared.” Jinyoung said in a whisper. 

“I would have been too.” Jaebum confessed. “It’s sounds all kinds of eerie and creepy.”

“I wasn’t scared for myself. I had instincts rising up in me I’ve never felt before.” He took a shaky breath and then words were spilling out of him. Thoughts he’d long hidden away finally brought to light. “I’ve always been drawn to alphas because I don’t like the idea of being protective of someone else. It’s probably part of why I’ve struggled so much with Mark. He has heats. That in itself makes him vulnerable, even if he’s strong otherwise. Being around the entire pack sans both alphas…it overwhelmed me. I could only be in one place. I couldn’t protect everyone and I knew I had to, especially when we were in the cave. I didn’t let anyone out of my sight all day. They called me a party pooper but I could only think about what horrible things could happen if I looked away for even one minute.”

Jaebum exhaled. “I feel that every single day. Jackson does as well. I know how exhausted that paranoia can make you. When did this happen?”

“Before noon.”

“So you’ve been emotionally exerting yourself for most of the day. It’s no wonder you have no appetite. You’re sure you don’t feel ill though?”

“No. And that’s the part that concerns me more. Something came back with us, I don’t know what or how to explain it any better. Yugyeom has been feeling off for the last two hours even if he hasn’t said anything. Before we came home everyone except for us two voted to stop and get groceries. He mentioned he was feeling tired but I could tell it was more than that. Him leaving during dinner just reinforces that thought.” Jinyoung glanced up at Jaebum. “I wouldn’t fault you if you wanted to go check on him. There’s nothing really more to say.”

Jaebum shook his head. “There might not be, but I want you to feel comfortable just letting me be your alpha. However you might need that.”

“I don’t want to talk more. Not right now. Maybe after I’ve slept some.”

“Then shall we just sit together until the sun sets?”

Jinyoung nodded, looking out over the water, contenting himself to sit beside his alpha and watch the sun sink below the horizon. When the colors of the sky had faded from brilliant orange into a deep purple, Jaebum rose to his feet, patted Jinyoung on the shoulder, squeezing gently before heading back inside. The stars were out, their reflection twinkling in the rhythmic pattern of the waves, and the sky had fallen dark by the time the door behind Jinyoung opened again. Jinyoung knew without turning around that Mark had stepped outside. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were still out here.” Mark said, turning to go back inside.

“Come sit.” Jinyoung said softly, smiling slightly when he heard Mark make a surprised sound. Mark settled in the chair Jaebum had vacated nearly an hour ago and extended his hand towards Jinyoung, who took it almost instantly. “I’m sorry about today.” Jinyoung murmured.

“What for?” 

Jinyoung sighed. “We were supposed to have fun today and I…wasn’t fun.”

Mark squeezed his hand. “Yugyeom is horribly sick right now. I heard Jaebum mention taking him to a hospital.”

Jinyoung looked at Mark in surprise. “Yugyeom’s _that_ sick and I kept his mate from him for well over a half an hour?”

“That was Jaebum’s choice. It’s not your fault.”

“Something horrible was on that island Mark.”

“I know. And I know that you spent the whole day watching out for all of us. Someone had to carry the burden of alpha status and you did that all day. Nobody asked you to but you carried that mantle anyway.” Mark leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I appreciate that. I know it was taxing and I’m sure you didn’t want to do it.”

“It was pointless. I couldn’t stop you guys from going into that cave, and now something has come back with us and I don’t know what that means. I don’t know the long term effects going in there will have on us.”

“Jinyoung, you’re missing the point. You were amazing today.” Mark squeezed his hand.

Jinyoung stood up, pulling Mark up along with him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Mark asked, confused as Jinyoung stepped closer, pressing their foreheads together.

“For believing in me and for staying with me. For…for loving me.” Jinyoung pressed their lips together for a brief moment and then stepped away. Mark smiled, following Jinyoung back inside. The house was eerily quiet. The television was on and they could see Youngjae on the couch, flicking through channels. “Where is everyone?” Jinyoung asked.

“Jaebum took Yugyeom to the hospital, Jackson is with BamBam trying to get Tae to settle down.”

“Is he…is he sick?”

Youngjae shook his head. “No, just fussy. I uh…I hope this doesn’t sound forward, but can I sleep in your room tonight? On the extra bed? Jaebum isn’t here and I don’t know if I can fall asleep alone.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Just for tonight. I’m going to sleep now. I’m exhausted.”

Youngjae pursed his lips and nodded in reply. “Goodnight.”

“Should I go with you?” Mark asked.

“If you want.”

“Okay, lets go get ready for bed.” Mark said, leading Jinyoung into the room they’d picked out earlier. They took a quick shower before climbing into bed. Jinyoung pulled Mark against him, spooning him from behind and kissing the back of his head tenderly. 

“Goodnight Mark.” Jinyoung said softly.

“I love you.” Mark replied.

Jinyoung pressed another kiss to the back of Mark’s head. “I know.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I’ll say it back someday.”

 

\---  
“Im Jaebum?” Jaebum jerked upright, shaking off sleep. He’d been forced to wait for more than an hour in the waiting room when Yugyeom had been admitted to the hospital. He rose to his feet, following the nurse through the hallways. She stopped him outside a closed door. “We’ve checked him over and run some tests, but nothing appears to be wrong with him, aside from the vomiting. We want to keep him here overnight to monitor him. We’ve given him something to suppress the nausea and help him sleep.”

“Thank you.” 

The nurse nodded, opening the door to let Jaebum inside. Yugyeom was asleep on the bed, dressed in a simple pale blue gown and a blanket resting halfway up his chest. His breathing was even and the gentle beeping of the monitor attracted Jaebum’s attention for a moment. He approached the bed quietly, hoping not to wake Yugyeom as he brought over a chair to sit in. He took Yugyeom’s hand in his own, squeezed it once, and made himself comfortable. 

 

\---  
Youngjae looked up as Jackson plunked down in an opposite armchair. “Things going okay?” He asked.

Jackson exhaled. “Not really. Taehyung just won’t settle down. We’re chalking it up to him having his first shift today, but pups are normally exhausted afterwards, not buzzing with too much energy.”

“Tae’s always been more energetic than most though.”

“True, but this is pretty uncharacteristic.”

“Do you think it has anything to do with Jinyoung’s theory about the island?”

“BamBam told me about what happened, and I hope it’s not connected. I don’t like the idea of something affecting my pack like that.” Jackson looked over at the front door. “If Yugyeom is in the hospital because of this then it just makes me more concerned. What other things will happen that we have no control over?”

Youngjae frowned. “So you really think something came back with us?”

“I really fucking hope not.”

 

\---  
Youngjae woke up in a cold sweat, his throat hoarse and he was trembling. A light flicked on and he blinked against the glare. Mark was sitting on the bed beside him and Jinyoung was across the room, hand still on the light switch. “Huh?”

“You had a nightmare.”

“I did?”

Mark nodded sadly. “You were screaming and you wouldn’t wake up. You don’t remember anything?”

Youngjae shook his head. “No. Nothing.”

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung stepped out of the room. “It’s okay.” Mark said. “We’re both here for you and if you need Jackson I think he’s just outside.”

Youngjae looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake everyone up.”

“Don’t apologize. Do you feel okay?”

“My throat hurts.”

“Let’s go make some tea then. Being with Jackson might help some.”

“Can…can we call Jaebum?” Youngjae asked quietly.

“Sure. Let’s get you some tea first and we’ll text him okay?”

Youngjae nodded, letting Mark wrap a blanket over his shoulders and lead him out of the bedroom. Jackson was already making tea, smiling sadly at Youngjae before turning back to the kettle. Mark sat him down at one of the bar stools and sat beside him, never taking his hand off of Youngjae’s shoulder. 

“Jaebum just texted back, he’ll call in a few minutes.” Jinyoung said, coming in from the living room. He set the phone down in front of Youngjae and reached up to rub the omega’s neck. Youngjae looked between his packmates, feeling taken care of and somewhat surprised at their unspoken communication. “You feel okay?” Jinyoung asked.

“I think so.” Youngjae took the tea Jackson had offered him and sipped it carefully. The phone rang suddenly and Youngjae jumped, putting his mug down to answer it. 

_“Hi Youngjae.”_

“Hi. Is Yugyeom okay?”

_“Yes. We’ll be home in the morning. He’s been asleep all night. How are you doing?”_

Youngjae hadn’t noticed everyone but Mark leave the room, the beta staying beside him, one hand still on the omega’s thigh, the other holding his phone, playing some game. “I’m okay.”

_“I heard you had a nightmare?”_

“I don’t remember anything. I don’t feel like I had a nightmare. Other than being a bit shaky.”

Jaebum hummed on the other line. _“Do you want me to come home?”_

“No. I’ll be okay. I slept in Mark and Jinyoung’s room tonight. I didn’t want to be alone when I went to bed.”

_“Well it’s a good thing they were there for you then.”_

Youngjae glanced at Mark and smiled. “Yeah.”

It wasn’t until Youngjae was tucked back into bed, falling back asleep, that he began to remember the nightmare. It had been dark, and the light filtering in under the bedroom door was doing nothing to quell the panic rising in Youngjae as images flashed before his eyes. He could hear voices still outside the bedroom, and suddenly the emptiness of the room was constricting. 

He forced himself to sit upright, gasping in a deep lungful of air, forcing himself not to scream. He sat, trembling for a long minute. 

_Jaebum’s body was covered in blood, chest still heaving in weak breaths though his injuries were too deep to heal from. Yugyeom was some distance away, body still, chest no longer moving, and his spine was twisted._ Youngjae tried to blink the image away and another one replaced it. _Jinyoung was kneeling, Mark’s body held in his arms, head lolling back; bodies broken, spirits crushed. A shadow loomed overhead and Youngjae looked up, eyes locking with dark red eyes; an alpha. He leaned in and Youngjae could smell his breath, taste the lust in the alpha’s words, “you’ll be mine pretty omega. Nobody is left to protect you.”_

Youngjae screamed, unable to stop, unable to breathe, throat constricted and nausea rising in him. Mark was at his side again, trying to shake him out of the memory, but Youngjae could do nothing but scream, the terror eating him up alive. Jackson was speaking but Youngjae couldn’t hear him. He lost track of time, lost in blinding panic and overwhelming fear. 

When he began coming around to focus some time later, Jaebum was holding him close, soothing him with gentle words. They were on the balcony outside, the sun already rising. 

“Jaebum?” He managed.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’ve got you.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. Jinyoung called me saying you couldn’t be calmed down and I left the hospital to try and help.”

“I remembered what I dreamed about.”

“Do you want to tell me?”

Youngjae buried his face in Jaebum’s shoulder, tears pricking at his eyes. “You were all dead. Some…” he choked, tears spilling over in a broken sob, “some alpha killed you and, and he, I, he took me.”

“That will never happen. Nothing is going to happen to this pack. I promise.”

“But it was so real.”

Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s temple. “It was just a dream.”

The door behind them slid open and Youngjae peered up from Jaebum’s shoulder. Yugyeom stepped through the door, looking pale but steady. Youngjae flushed, embarrassed to be in any sort of compromising position with Yugyeom’s mate but Yugyeom didn’t seem to mind, inquiring after Youngjae’s well being with a concerned expression. “Jackson just brought me home a few minutes ago. I heard you didn’t get any sleep last night. You okay?”

“Nightmare.” Youngjae mumbled, embarrassed to have created such a display. He’d never meant to take Jaebum away from Yugyeom’s side, nor did he mean for everyone in the pack to lose sleep over him. 

Yugyeom sat down beside them, reaching for Youngjae’s hand, squeezing it gently. “There’s nothing to feel ashamed about. It happens to everyone. You did nothing wrong. Everyone understands.”

“I feel terrible though.”

“Don’t.” Jaebum said. “You have no reason to. Last night was fucked up for everyone. But look, the sun is still rising, like it has every morning, like it always will.”

“If you think about it, last night was the truest form of pack bonding. We were all here for one another no matter what happened.”

Youngjae looked between them, warmth filling him. Jaebum’s arms continued to hold him, Yugyeom still held Youngjae’s hand. For a moment he saw what could be; not the horror he had dreamed of, but something beautiful. He shook the thought away as Yugyeom stood up. “Did you want to go inside? Everyone else is up and I think BamBam made breakfast. I think we were planning to eat breakfast while we watch a movie.”

Youngjae nodded, wanting to stay in Jaebum’s arms a moment longer but not wanting to keep everyone from the morning plans. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Jaebum was reluctant to leave his side. He was squished in the middle of Jaebum and Yugyeom on one couch when they moved into the living room for the movie, and somewhere in the middle of the movie, he fell into a comfortable sleep, head resting on Jaebum’s shoulder.

Before he completely drifted off to sleep, his wolf suggested a single word to him. 

_Mate._

 

\---  
The remainder of the trip was enjoyable. Everyone was able to put the events of the first night behind them, chalking it up to bad karma from entering the spooky cave, and no further repercussions plagued them. The second day was spent with low key activities, interspersed naps throughout the day, and the evening was spent just as the morning had been, dinner on the couch as a movie played. 

Nobody really seemed inclined to spend much time on their own, and when they ended up in a big cuddle pile in the middle of the living room after the sun had set, there was no real desire to be alone. So they grabbed pillows and blankets, and decided to camp out in the living room. That night, for the first time in his life, Youngjae was home. 

The next day they finally got around to using the snorkeling gear. BamBam spent about an hour panicking about Taehyung not being able to swim in his human form, but when Jackson finally sent BamBam away to go have fun, he discovered Taehyung could indeed swim, quite well actually. Jackson narrowed his eyes at the toddler in his lap. “Since when can you swim little fishy?” He asked, mildly confused. Taehyung giggled at him, kicking water back at his father. “Was yesterday really your first shift?” Jackson asked.

Taehyung looked up at Jackson, cocked his head to the side, and simply answered “no,” before splashing back into the water. They were in a safer little bend, the water was shallow and the waves were minimal. Taehyung seemed happy and Jackson could still see the rest of the pack. Mark and Yugyeom had shifted into wolf form and were a good ways out into the water, swimming and wrestling intermittently. They’d shift back and forth a few times and eventually doggie paddled their way back to shore, flopping on the sand in human form once again. Jackson smiled at their freedom. A small part of him wished he could be that free to play and be happy, but that thought was pushed away as Taehyung yipped, pawing at Jackson in pup form again, dripping wet. No, Jackson didn’t need to play like the rest of the pack, he was content right where he was.

“How’s Tae?” BamBam asked, plunking down beside Jackson. They were both sitting in the ankle deep water, Taehyung swimming in circles in front of them. 

“Are you sure he’s mine?” Jackson joked. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you mated with a fish.”

BamBam smacked him. “You know very well that you mated me. Dumbass.”

Jackson smiled, pulling BamBam in for a chaste kiss. “I’m glad you decided we should go on vacation. This has been really nice.”

“I think it’s what we’ve always needed. You need to take more time off.”

“Yes, well the hard part is hiring someone to work part time.”

“Have you asked Sunny?”

Jackson sighed. “She’s lived there for so long now. I feel awful that she hasn’t found a pack…or a mate.”

“Then just give her a job. You already give her discounted rent at this point, just give her a job and make her rent obsolete and she won’t even have to work at the sleazy bar anymore.”

“Do you think she’d even want the job?”

“She’s told me she’s a night person so you’d be able to come home in the evening, let her take over around I don’t know, 8 or 9pm? We’d have more of a normal life, and honestly I’d be glad to stop going downstairs to drag you to bed at 3am. We could move in to the pack house sooner too.”

Jackson took one of BamBam’s hands. “You…you’re ready to move, I’m just…I’m not, yet. I will be soon, but I’ve spent most of my life there, it’s home to me.”

“But having someone work nights, will that help?”

Jackson nodded. “It’ll help and it’ll probably improve how alert I feel during the day.”

“We don’t have to move right away.”

“I know. I’ll talk to Sunny when we get back.”

“Okay.”

“And I should probably call her and see how things are going.” Jackson rose to stand but BamBam pulled him back down.

“We’re on vacation. She said she’d call if something went wrong. Relax you dummy.”

Jackson sighed. “Alright. But I’m calling her tonight, don’t even try to stop me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” BamBam replied, pecking Jackson on the nose.

 

\---  
“Come on Jinyoung, come swimming with us.” Yugyeom called. They’d been in and out of the water most of the afternoon and it was dusk now. Jackson and BamBam had taken Taehyung inside a couple hours ago.

“We’re about to have dinner, I wouldn’t want to get wet right now.”

Mark sighed, trudging out of the water and dripping over to his mate. Jinyoung shrieked as Mark shook the water out of his hair onto him and Mark skittered backwards with a grin. “Come on, please?” He asked, drawing out the plea until Jinyoung sighed in defeat.

“Fine, but none of the wolfy shit.” He shucked his t-shirt off and dipped his toes in the water. 

“Dinner time!” Youngjae hollered from the balcony and Jinyoung looked up at Mark and Yugyeom with a pointed ‘told ya so’ expression before he turned around and walked up the beach, grabbing his shirt again on the way up.

Mark exhaled and glanced at Yugyeom. “Well that didn’t work…”

“Midnight swim then?” Yugyeom asked conspiratorially.

Mark smirked. “We’ll make this puppy swim sooner or later.” He said with a grin and then raced Yugyeom out of the water. Jaebum intercepted them before they could go inside and demanded they wash the sand off of themselves before they came inside and upon closer inspection of Yugyeom’s hair, ordered them to shower before dinner.

“I dunno why it matters, we’re going back in after.”

“Why don’t I just go buy you guys a floating table and you can just eat in the water.” Jaebum teased back. “Shower, we won’t wait for you guys.”

Mark and Yugyeom shrugged and then took off running through the house, a shout of “race you,” following them and Jaebum shook his head with a laugh.

“I must say,” he mused as he seated himself at the table beside Youngjae, “it’s a nice change to see Mark happy like this. I never really got to see how Mark and Yugyeom were before I met them.”

Yugyeom joined the dinner table just a minute before Mark did, and he gloated about it with a dorky little dance, causing Mark to stick his tongue out at him before plunking down in his chair beside Jinyoung. 

“Anyone have anything they want to do on the trip? We’ve still got most of the week ahead of us.” Jackson asked.

Youngjae perked up. “Actually there’s this historical museum we could go check out. There’s a lot of downtown shops nearby so we could do some spending afterwards.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Any objections?” Nobody seemed disinclined to go, so they sat with Youngjae afterwards and figured out the plan for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* what even is that chapter title lmao. Oh whale. it fits I guess lol. 
> 
> fyi I'm working on updates for the other fics in the series and I've begun prewriting the next 2 fics so hopefully we'll be getting a lot more content coming soon. Stay tuned. 
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock

**Author's Note:**

> I've ultimately decided I'm going to write some deleted scenes for this series as a whole, so if there is anything you think might be missing or a gap you'd like me to fill in from any of the works in this series (bts, vixx, got7), please let me know. I have a few pieces already worked on, but I think it would be fun to publish things either from a different perspective or write scenes that reveal just a bit more about a situation than the original plot let on. I will include these deleted scenes as their own "story" in this series and put it at the end, and hopefully put up at least a few chapters by the time I finish the got7 and vixx fics. But don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm wrapping up these stories just yet. Also, what do you want me to start publishing first of the next two fics in the series, Monsta X or Infinite? 
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
